


Our Children

by Witch_Nova221



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fluff and Angst, High School, Homelessness, London, Original Character(s), Romance, Woobie Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 59,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rumple fell with Bae into the Land Without Magic? Thrust into modern day London with nothing but their wits to survive on, father and son face many challenges. Though fate is unkind, things change when Bae meets Madeleine de la Croix, the daughter of a successful young designer. Soon, their lives are swept up into London's fashion scene. But beneath the sheen of haute couture, darkness lurks and the secrets of the Land Without Magic are slowly revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!!! I hope you enjoy my new story. 
> 
> Just a small prologue to get us started.

“Papa please!” cried Baelfire, “Don’t break our deal!”

Rumplestiltskin held onto his son’s hand as the great, gaping portal opened up beneath them, the eerie green light that emanated from it throwing the entire world into shadow around them. The bags they carried tumbled from their backs in the confusion, plummeting into the void.

“Papa please? You promised!”

Wide, sorrowful eyes looked up at him. Begged him, father to son, to take the risk and fall, free himself of the cursed power that was desperately trying to rend them in two. As his heart leapt in anticipation of the fall, the power from the dagger raced up his arm once more, the cloying sweetness of his magic whispering in his ear. 

“Useless,” came the taunting voice in his mind, “Powerless. Cripple. Coward.”

“Don’t let go Papa!”

Baelfire. His beloved Bae. The reason he had crippled himself. The reason he had disgraced himself. The boy he loved beyond all reason; the boy he would fight for, die for. The child he had taken on the most terrible curse in all the realms for. Now that child was begging him to let go of the dark power that had protected them for so long and trust to fate that they would be happy. 

He could do it. He could do it for the boy.

Pain flared inside him. Tendrils of darkness snaking their way around his battered heart and squeezing. The darkness showed him visions of what would come to pass if he fell with the boy. Poverty and pain. Degradation and damnation. Death. All his fault if he left Bae saddled with a cripple for a father. 

He stabbed at the crumbling earth with the dagger, the blade slicing through the mud and lowering them further and further into the swirling vortex. Baelfire’s weight tipping the balance between safety and falling. 

He knew the fear showed in his eyes as Bae’s face turned to one of desperation.

“Please Papa!” he wept over the din, “Please, don’t let me go.”

The boy or the power? That was the choice before him, both so powerful. Tearing at him until he felt like he should break in two. With both sides warring within him, Rumplestiltskin did the only thing he could.

He let go.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Bae get their first look at the Land Without Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who reviewed the short opening to this story, you really gave me a great boost to get going with this. x

Wet and cold. They were the first sensations that came to Rumplestiltskin as he slowly woke. He could smell the sweet decay of dying foliage and the crisp, clean scent of freshly fallen rain. He groaned, the pain in his head crushing behind his eyes and he had to fight to open them. He tried to remember why he was lying on the wet ground but his memory was a haze.

Images flashed before his eyes; the Kris Dagger, Baelfire, the magic bean, the portal. Baelfire begging him not to break their deal.

“Baelfire!” he cried, ignoring the screaming pain in his limbs as he struggled to sitting, “Bae!”

No answer came and he pushed to his feet, his left leg collapsing beneath him and sending him tumbling to the floor with a cry of pain.

“No, Bae!” he wept, desolation sweeping through him, “Oh Bae, where are you boy?”

“Papa?” came the weak voices from behind the nearby bushes, “Papa…I’m stuck.”

Rumple raised his head once more as he heard the familiar, beloved voice. He got to his feet with a great deal of effort, limping around to the side of the spiky looking hawthorn. The laughter that escaped him at the sight of his son all but upside down and caught within the branches of the bush was half mirth and half relief that they had not been separated by the fall. 

“You’re in quite the mess there,” he said, resting his weight on his good leg as he helped free him from the worst of the thorns before Bae could wriggle himself free.

As Baelfire brushed the last of the leaves and twigs from his clothes, Rumple settled himself back down on the floor to take the pressure off his leg. He regarded his son, a frown furrowing his brow as he took in the stiff blue trousers and black hooded jacket that clothed him. He let his gaze drop to his own clothes, seeing himself in similar fashions, his feet encased in sturdy boots and his coat made of ill-fitting leather. 

His musings were cut short as Bae barrelled into him, almost knocking him flat on his back as he hugged him tightly.

“I was so frightened when you let go of my hand,” said the boy, his words muffled against the fall of Rumple’s hair, “I thought you’d let me fall.”

“Never,” said Rumple though it pierced his heart to realise how close he had come to doing so, the memory of the cloying power of the darkness hitting him full force, “I will always choose you Bae.”

Bae moved back, sitting on his haunches as he took hold of Rumple’s face, moving it in the failing light, “Well your curse is gone. You look like you again,” he said, “We must be in the Land Without Magic.”  
Rumple nodded, “So it would seem,” he said, trying to keep the tremble from his words as he waved his hand in a flourish that would usually produce whatever he brought to mind, “My magic, it’s gone.”

“I’m glad,” said Bae, an ecstatic smile splitting his face, “I knew you could do it and now we can start again.”

Rumple frowned, “It’s not that simple Bae,” he said, “We have no idea where we are. This is a new land and we need to find our place in it. There’s no way of knowing how easy that will be.”

“Rheul Ghorm wouldn’t have sent us somewhere we couldn’t survive in,” said the boy, getting to his feet and brushing the leaves off his trousers, “We should look around and see where we are.”

Rumple managed a rueful laugh as the boy all but bounced before him, all youthful excitement for the new world they found themselves in whilst all Rumple could feel was a dreadful sense of foreboding.

“Hold your horses my boy,” he said, “We need to take our time with this. We don’t know what we’re going to face out there and I…I can’t protect you as I did. Without my magic I’m just…”

“You’re my Papa,” said Bae fiercely, “And we’ll protect each other. I’m going to see if I can find our things and you’re going to sit there and rest. Alright?”

“Yes sir,” said Rumple, barely containing the laugh at his son’s behaviour and feeling relief flood him that he had chosen to follow the boy through the portal rather than cling to his power.

His mirth was short lived however, his mind conjuring images of a life without his son and the loneliness crushed him. He would have lived an immortal life under the curse and the thought of eternity without Bae seemed to rend his heart in two until he was fighting tears in the growing darkness. 

He was grounded once more as he felt a warm hand settle on his shoulder. He looked up to see Bae stood over him, two bags clutched in his free hand and a smile on his face. 

“We didn’t lose anything,” said Bae, unaware of his father’s turmoil, “I know we don’t have much but at least we’re not starting without anything. Maybe you can buy a new spinning wheel when we find a town.”

“And maybe you’ll sit still long enough to learn a trade from your Papa,” he said, allowing Bae’s enthusiasm to buoy his own mood, “Help me up lad. I didn’t think to bring my staff.”

Bae helped him to his feet, shouldering both of the bags rather than making his father bear the burden, “You can lean on me until we can find something you can use.”

Rumple was about to answer him when a violent cough took hold of him, Bae barely keeping him steady as it almost knocked him off his feet. He heard the rattle in his chest, the one that had been absent since he had taken on the curse now returning to him full force. The fit finally ended and he looked up to see the concern in his son’s eyes.

“Not to worry Bae,” he said swiftly, “It’s just the damp air.”

“Maybe we should find a doctor,” said the boy, “It can’t be far to the nearest village.”

A loud rumbling sounded overhead and they both looked up, expecting to see approach of dark storm clouds but the sky remained clear. The stars were just starting to appear though there were few in the sky, an odd sort of light instead dancing along the horizon. 

“Look Papa,” said Bae, pointing to the little light flashing above them, “A shooting star. We should make a wish. Why is it moving so slowly though?”

Rumple frowned, unsure if it was even a star that they saw, “I don’t know but maybe it’s best we don’t linger.”

He leant on Bae’s shoulder as they hobbled across the damp grass, avoiding the bushes that had held the boy captive when they had first arrived. Rumple stumbled a few times, unused to the weakness in his ankle, but Bae caught him every time. It was on one such tumble though that Rumple felt his foot hit something metallic and looked down, his blood thrumming with anticipation as he realised what he had stumbled upon.

He felt Baelfire stiffen as he too looked down and the boy’s arm tightened around his waist in an attempt to tug him away.

“Leave it Papa, please,” he said, trying his best to get him to move but Rumple held his ground despite his weakened leg.

“It still bears my name,” said Rumple, extricating himself from Bae’s grip as he bent to retrieve the dagger at his feet, “I can’t leave it for just anyone to find.”

“But this is the Land Without Magic,” said Bae, “No one can control you with it anymore.”

Rumple frowned as the usual whispering voices were absent as his hand closed around the hilt, the familiar thrum of power failing to rush up his arm, “We are making the assumption that we are in the Land Without Magic,” he said, “Bae I can’t risk this falling into the wrong hands. Look what happened when the Duke controlled the Dark One.”

Bae stepped around to face his father, his face set in a blank mask before he held out his hand, “Then give it to me,” he said, his tone brokering no argument, “You said yourself your magic is gone so you can let me hold the dagger. You know I won’t use it against you, even if I could. Please Papa; we came here to escape this.”

Rumple pulled the dagger a little closer to him, dread filling him at the thought of handing it over to any other living soul but the pain in Bae’s eyes stopped him. Once more his mind threw up the visions of the swirling void they had fallen into but this time it was Bae alone who fell whilst Rumple clung to his dagger, the blade preventing him from falling. 

Horror took over every other emotion and he held out the cursed blade, suppressing the shudder that wanted to run through him as Bae took it from his hand. His grip hesitated for a moment before he relinquished it entirely, seeing the small, sad smile on the boy’s face as the hilt rested solely in his hand.

“Thank you Papa,” he said quietly, “I promise I’ll take care of it.”

“I know you will son,” said Rumple, unsure if the tightness in his chest was from the loss of the blade or the cough that had wracked him day and night before he had taken on the curse, “We should get on. It’s growing darker and we should try to find an inn before it grows too late. Once it’s light we can see what this new world has to offer us.”

Bae nodded, slipping the dagger into his bag before he shouldered them both once more. He slipped his arm around Rumple’s waist, supporting him as they headed out of the little glade they found themselves in. 

Rumple began to think that time might pass differently in their new world as the pathway seemed to grow lighter rather than darker as they progressed, certain they had landed at twilight but now it seemed they were walking into the dawn. They pushed through a particularly thick patch of brush only to be blinded by the bright light above them. Bae seemed to be able to blink the stars away from his eyes quicker than his father, his cry of surprise echoing loudly around them.

“Papa! It’s like a candle on a pedestal but brighter,” he said, pressing his ear to the metal post, “And it hums like a bee hive.”

“I’m beginning to question whether this is truly the Land Without Magic,” said Rumple, looking up at the post in confusion, “There doesn’t appear to be a candle within it.”

A strange rumble met their ears and Rumple tightened his grip around his son’s shoulders, wanting nothing more than to pull them back into the safety of the glade they had landed in. Bae however pushed forward with the curiosity youth always bore, his grip pulling his reluctant father along with him. 

“A sign, look,” said the boy, leaving Rumple’s side and racing to the large board that was illuminated by another of the flameless candles that seemed to dot the path they walked along, “Cumb…Cumberland Gate. Hyde Park. I guess that’s where we are.”

“And the knowledge is about as much use as a compass that doesn’t point north,” said Rumple irritably as he placed his weight a little too heavily on his left leg, pain shooting up the damaged limb, “I’m sorry Bae. This is just all so strange.”

“It’s strange for me too,” said Bae, taking hold of Rumple once more, “Let’s find someplace to rest for the night and start again in the daylight. Come on.”

They broke out of the park but stopped dead just beyond the gates, exclamations of surprise and awe spilling unheeded from them both as they looked up at the great buildings before them. Pale stone, ornate and carved, towered up into the sky, illuminated by the great flameless candles that lined the wide roads. It was almost as bright as day under their flame and it burned their eyes to take in such a sight. Great metal boxes raced passed, faster than any horse could run. People carried within them as they roared along the road. 

“This is impossible,” cried Rumple over the din, “This is like nothing I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s amazing,” said Bae, letting go of him and stepping further out of the park gates, “Papa even I can’t believe this is the Land Without Magic now. Look at it.”

The violent, shrieking bellow of the racing metal boxes was the only warning Rumple had, his leg screaming in agony as he reached out and grabbed Baelfire by the hood of his coat and dragging him out of the path of the ceaseless vehicle. They both toppled backwards on the hard floor, Rumple unable to suppress the cry of agony that left him though he was glad it drowned out the stream of profanity that came from the person within the box. Bae groaned on the floor beside him, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up gingerly.

“Lesson number one,” said Rumple, following suit, “Avoid the metal boxes.”

Bae nodded, his face falling into a deeper frown as his father started to cough once more, the rattle in his chest worse than he ever remembered it being. He got to his feet, holding out his hand when Rumple settled once more and helping him to his feet. 

“Come on Papa,” he said quietly, “Let’s find somewhere to sleep.”

Careful to avoid the racing boxes they crossed the wide highway, entering their new world with far more trepidation than they had ever anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow soon xx


	3. Strange New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple and Bae struggle to find a place to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting, my toddler decided to share her delightful cold with me and I haven't been well enough to write. Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it.

The vast, bustling streets made even the great towns of their former world look no more than tiny villages. Buildings towered above them, lit from within by lights that seemed to rival the sun. Bodies moved in and out of the open storefronts, wares they could not even name on display and those they could looked almost alien in design. 

Rumple kept a tight arm around Bae’s shoulder, anchoring the boy to his side, as he seemed fit to run off in pursuit of the wonders on offer. People bustled passed them, intent on an unknown pursuit or on small black or silver boxes that they held in their hands. None of them cared who they jostled or even slammed into as they went on their way and Rumple nearly lost his footing on several occasions but Bae managed to keep him upright.

The noise, heat, and sheer volume of people felt almost overwhelming, Rumple fearing that, should they be separated, he and Bae would never be reunited. Deciding that the bustling street they found themselves on was too much to take, he steered them down a small side road, the sound still deafening but the pressure lessened nonetheless. 

“I have never…” began Rumple but his words swiftly failed him, his eyes straying once more to the street they had left.

“I know,” said Bae, a wide smile on his face, “It’s amazing.”

“It’s terrifying,” said Rumple, “You’re not to go out of my sight.”

“But Papa…”

“But nothing, Baelfire. We do not know who is friend and who is foe,” he said vehemently, “All we do know is that they have a blatant disregard for everyone they pass whether they are on foot or in those metal boxes. I can’t protect you if one has evil intent. If I had my power…”

“No,” said Bae, cutting him short, “You are not going to make that argument again. You promised me Papa, you promised to give it up when we made our deal. I don’t want to spend all the time we have now listening to you wishing you were the Dark One again. I hated you when you had that power and I’m glad it’s gone.”

Rumple was struck dumb by the boy’s words, knowing that the boy had feared the power he had had but to hear him state, with all the truth emotion brought him, that he had hated him broke his already fragile heart. 

“I shouldn’t have come,” he said, trying to hide the catch in his voice, “You would have been better off without me.”

A small hand took his, gripping it tightly.

“Never say that,” said Bae, “I want you here. I hated him Papa, I hated the man you were when you had the power but you’re not him anymore. I’m sorry if I hurt you but I need you to want to be here with me. I want you to want me more than you do the power.”

Rumple freed himself from Bae’s grip before he took his face in his hands, wondering at the boy’s soulful eyes that looked so like his mother’s but little like his. So often he questioned whether it was truly his blood in the young man’s veins but he did not love him any less for it.

“Nothing will ever mean more to me than you,” he said pressing a kiss to his forehead, “And I will endeavour to be worthy of you but you must give me time. The power…the darkness…it consumed me and I was its slave. I miss it but I will learn not to.”

Bae nodded, “That’s all I ask,” he said before he tried to stifle a yawn but he knew his father had seen it when a soft smile came to his face.

“Long passed time for youngsters to be in bed,” said Rumple, “There must be a hostelry in this sea of insanity.”

They headed down the quieter back street, still avoiding one or two people who moved passed them with their heads bent over the little boxes they carried. It didn’t take long for them to find a building that struck a little familiarity. The sign hanging outside proclaimed the establishment’s name as ‘The Blacksmith’s Arms’ and though it was far grander than the hostelry in their village it was still unmistakeable. 

Several patrons stood outside, glasses in hand, as they smoked upon little white sticks rather than pipes, the smoke curling up in acrid spirals above their heads. They spared Rumple and Bae barely a glance as they pushed open the heavy door, too interested in their own conversations to care about two new patrons.

Whilst the inside of the tavern in the village had been made up of rough hewn tables and chairs, straw and sawdust covering the floor, this one was made of finer stuff. Metal and glass stretched from floor to ceiling, elegant tables and stools spread across the floor, most occupied with men and women holding elegant glasses that seemed to contain more than just ale. 

Rumple’s arm tightened a little more around his son’s shoulders as he moved them to the bar, trying his best to disguise his limp in case any of the patrons had hostile intent and chose to prey on his weakness. They reached the ornate bar, taking in the sight of the long line of bottles suspended against the mirrored wall with lit, glass faced cupboards beneath bearing hundreds more. Rumple shook off his study of the bar as the keeper came into view but where he was expecting a burly man of his own age he was met by a boy who appeared not much older than his own son. He opened his mouth to make his request for a room but he was cut off before he could utter a sound by the clipped, measured tone of the young man before him.

“Hey Gramps, how old is the kid?” he said, cutting his eyes at Baelfire who seemed to sink into his father’s side for a moment before he straightened his shoulders.

Rumple frowned, “He’s fourteen,” he said, “We were hoping…”

“He can’t be in here,” said the bar keep, “He’s underage.”

“Underage?” said Rumple, confusion marring his brow, “But he’s fourteen, nearly fifteen, hardly a child.”

The barkeep scoffed, flinging a towel over his slim shoulder, “Look Pops, I don’t know what weird little Hebridian island you might be from but ‘round here it’s twenty-one or bust,” he said, “So unless you fancy me calling the security guard I suggest you march him out of here and find somewhere with a play pen.”

“All we want is a room for the night,” said Rumple, hearing the laughter of several of the nearby patrons as the young barkeep rolled his eyes.

“Then I suggest you find a hotel,” he said, “Now get out of my damn bar before I call security.”

Rumple’s fingers twitched, a cruel smile coming to his face as he imagined what the young upstart would look like as a snail beneath his boot, but he looked down at his hand in confusion as no magic came to his fingertips. Cold realisation came that he was no longer in a position of power and he knew he had no choice but to obey. He felt Baelfire tugging on his hand and forced a sad smile to his face as he followed him to the door, not looking back even as he heard the derogatory comments being thrown their way by several of the patrons.

The door had barely closed behind them when Baelfire slipped from his grasp, heading straight to the group of men smoking the white sticks.

“Excuse me?” he said, catching their attention, “But can you tell me where we can find a hotel?”

For a moment, it seemed that they would merely scoff and send him away but one of the men gave Bae a small half smile, dropping his white stick on the floor and crushing it beneath the heel of his shoe.

“Sure thing kid,” he said, “Go back onto the main road and then take the second left. You might struggle to get a room though, loads of tourists here for the Easter holidays.”

“Thank you sir,” said Bae, heading back to Rumple’s side and offering him his arm for support once more, “Come on Papa.”

Rumpel wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry as his son took easy control of the situation, his calm soothing Rumple’s frazzled nerves as the loss of his magic and the stresses of their new world seemed intent on forcing him into either rage or depression.

They headed back out onto the busy main street, ducking in and out of the people as Bae followed the directions they had received. Finally, they turned off the street once more, finding themselves face to face with a grand white building that looked more like a palace than a place for travellers to rest but the sign proclaimed it a hotel and Rumple was too pained from walking on his damaged limb to argue the point. He lumbered up the marble steps, seeing the twist to Baelfire’s features as he leaned too heavily on the boy’s shoulders to keep his balance. 

The large glass and gold doors were heavy and Baelfire had to release his grasp to put his weight behind opening them, helping his father through once he had the door propped by his shoulder. The interior was even more elegant than the tavern they had entered but Rumple pushed aside any trepidation it caused as they approached the counter. He looked down at Bae and the boy gave him an encouraging smile, the look alone galvanising him as the woman at the counter peered at them both over a pair of dark rimmed glasses.

“May I help you sirs?” she said pleasantly, a warm smile on her face.

Rumple managed a smile in returned, glad that the woman at least seemed friendlier than the barkeep that had turned them out without any attempt at politeness, “My son and I need a room for the night,” he said.

“Let me see what I have available,” said the woman, turning to a flat box to her side, her fingers clicking over a small board covered with letters, “You’re in luck. I have one twin room available. It’s only one of our basic rooms I’m afraid but I promise you’ll be very comfortable. It’s three hundred pounds for the night and all I need from you is a credit card, just to secure the room of course. All charges can be paid on check out.”

Rumple frowned, her words making little sense to him, “We have money,” he said, “We don’t need credit.”

“You misunderstand me,” said the woman, “We need a credit card but you can pay cash if you would like. All charges must be paid upfront if you choose cash however, hotel policy I’m afraid.”

Rumple nodded, turning from the counter and back to his son, “There should be a purse in my bag Bae,” he said. 

Bae set both bags down on the ground, rifling through his father’s before he pulled out the rough spun coin purse, placing it in his father’s hand. Rumple set the purse down on the counter and opened the strings, the gold coins glittering under the bright light of the room. The woman’s eyes widened before she frowned, confusion in her gaze as she looked up at Rumple.

“Sir, I’m not sure you quite understand,” she said, “The price of the room is three hundred pounds Stirling. Whatever currency that is, I’m afraid we can’t accept it.”

“But it’s gold,” said Rumple, “Pure gold, I promise you. Surely you accept gold?”

The woman’s face flitted between confusion and amusement as she looked at the open purse and then back to Rumple, “Sir I’m afraid we can only accept legal tender, British legal tender. Surely you cannot think that we can accept gold. You’re a UK resident aren’t you? I don’t know of anywhere that uses…wait, is this some sort of joke?”

“A…joke?” said Rumple seeing the change in her countenance to one of exasperation.

“Oh god, don’t tell me you’re one of those camera things?” she said, “Look sir. If you want a room, we have a room but either a major credit card or cash upfront. If you have neither or intend to further waste my time then I would ask you to leave.”

Rumple opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it, knowing he would gain little, either through pleading or any show of temper. He picked up the purse, retying it and tossing it back to Baelfire before he tipped his head to the woman in a semblance of a bow.

“My apologies for wasting your time madam,” he said, “Good evening.”

He was glad for Baelfire’s grip around his waist as they headed to the door, refusing to let his worries overcome him as he tried to fathom why gold was considered unacceptable to the woman. 

They headed back out into the night, Baelfire refusing to allow them to give up as he caught the attention of another person on the street and got directions to another hotel. The pattern continued with each establishment refusing their gold. Finally, on the fifth attempt, Rumple pulled Baelfire to a halt before he could accost another person in the street, the crowd having thinned as the night went on until the only options were those staggering from the taverns with little regard for where they went. 

“Son, it’s pointless,” said Rumple as the boy tried to tug himself out of his grip, “We’re not getting anywhere this way.”

“But where are we going to sleep?” said the boy, “Your leg…”

“Has spent many a night asleep on the roadside as well you know,” said Rumple, suppressing the urge to cough that had been growing steadily worse in the night air, “It may have been a while but I’m sure I can cope with one night and it’s hardly the depths of winter. We can start afresh in the morning and see if we can get our hands on some of this currency they want to trade in here.”

“If you’re sure,” said Bae, “There was a little park not far back that had some decent shelter.”

They retraced their steps until they came across the small park once more, slipping through the gates and finding a sheltered spot beneath a newly blooming ash tree. Rumple smiled to himself as Bae settled beside him, not hesitating to wrap his arms around him in the pursuit of warmth where he had previously balked at such a thing when Rumple had been under the curse. He pressed a kiss to the wayward curls, tightening his arms around his son as he let his eyes fall closed.

“It’s going to be alright Bae,” he said, “I promise. We’re going to make this work.”


	4. Deal with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae and Rumple find a way to get themselves some money but are the people so keen to help them all that they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few people asking when Belle is going to arrive and the answer is soon but not yet, Bae and Rumple have a few adventures ahead of them before they're ready to meet her.

Bae cracked an eye open as he felt himself laid down in the ground, something warm laid over his shoulders before he saw the blurry image of his father limp away from their sleeping place in the lamplight. He was about to close his eyes again, certain in was only a call of nature that had pulled him from his side but then the familiar hacking cough rang out in the quiet of the park. The distance doing nothing to muffle the sound despite his father’s best efforts. 

He fought with whether to allow his father his pride and pretend he had not heard but his mind was made up as he saw one particularly violent cough all but knock the older man from his unsteady feet, the wooden bench the only thing that stopped him from falling onto the hard stone ground. 

“Papa!” cried Bae as he hurried to his feet, pausing only to catch up Rumple’s black jacket that had been laid over him for warmth. 

“I’m alright Bae,” said Rumple, a grimace on his face as he righted himself and sat down heavily on the bench, “Go back to sleep. God only knows how long it is to the dawn with these perpetual fireflies locked in their cages.”

“Perpetual fireflies? Papa, really?” said Bae, unable to hold back a small laugh even as he wrapped the jacket back around his father’s trembling frame, easing his arms back into the sleeves, “We need to find someplace warm and I need to find you a healer.”

“I’m fine, don’t fuss,” said Rumple, “It will pass, it always has done. Healers cost money and we’ve already seen our success there.”

“There must be a labour market somewhere here and as soon as it’s morning we can get jobs,” said Bae, getting to his feet and heading back to the tree they had been sleeping under and retrieving their bags before he returned to his place on the bench, “Maybe we’ll get to go in one of those racing boxes.”

Rumple shook his head, “Oh no my boy,” he said, “You’re staying on your own two feet and, if it is truly necessary, you may ride a mule but no racing boxes. They don’t look safe.”

“Yes Papa,” said Bae, noticing the changing light in the sky that he hoped meant the coming of the dawn.

If the dawn proved anything as they ventured back out into the streets, it was that the evening before had been a calm affair. Now the bustling streets were filled with people, heads bent over their boxes but this time they carried sharp square bags that swung low by their legs and seemed intent on striking the shin of every person they passed. They fought their way along the long street, keeping closer to the shop fronts that didn’t seem a pull to the people rushing back and forth.

It was by chance that Bae caught sight of a large black sign that someone was carrying beneath their arm, his eyes widening at the prospect as he dragged Rumple over to the side of the street. 

“Stay here Papa,” he said, certain he would be safe from the sea of bodies pressed against the wall between two shop fronts, “Don’t move.”

“Bae!” cried Rumple as the boy slipped away before he had a chance to grab for him, “Bae don’t run off! It’s not safe. Bae!”

Bae ignored him as he forced his way against the crowd, scanning left and right for the sign he had seen until he finally saw it only a few people ahead. He increased his pace, Rumple’s voice calling for him to stop lost in the din of the street until he managed to get himself in front of the man with the sign.

“Excuse me?” he said, stopping just in front of him in the hope it would cease his movements.

“Hey little mate, ye lost?” drawled the man, taking a drag from the white stick in his fingers.

Bae smiled, “Not really,” he said, “It’s just your sign. It says cash for gold. We have gold to trade if you offer a good price.”

The man smiled, “Not me ye need to be talking to mate,” he said, settling his sign against his leg before he rifled in the bag he carried, pulling out a glossy piece of paper, “Here ye go. Ye can find the shop just off Regent Street. Best price you can get on the day, guaranteed. D’you want a cigarette?”

Bae took the paper before he frowned at the fresh white stick the man pulled from a paper packet and held out to him, “Is it like tobacco?” he said.

“Yeah kid, it’s like tobacco but better,” he said with a smile.

“No thank you,” said Bae, “My Papa says it will make my brain melt.”

The man laughed, “Sounds like a smart man, your dad. Is he about?”

“Not far,” said Bae, “His leg gives him trouble so he couldn’t run after you. I was glad I saw you, it’s been difficult to come by any good news since we arrived.”

“I had a feeling you were new in town,” said the man wrapping a friendly arm around Bae’s shoulders, “Look here mate, I don’t usually do this but I like you. When you go and see my friend about the gold, tell him that Will sent you and that he should give you the special rate. It’s the one we save for friends.”

“Really?”

“Really,” said Will, “What’s your name kid?”

“It’s Baelfire but everyone calls me Bae.”

“Well then Bae, good luck with it,” said Will, “Maybe I’ll see you around. I better get on before the boss tells me off for being late.”

“Thank you Will,” said Bae as the older man picked up his sign once more, heading off into the crowd but managing to throw him a friendly wave before he disappeared into the mass of people. 

With a spring in his step, Bae made his way back to where he had left his father, glad when he caught sight of him that he hadn’t tried to follow him but he hurried as he saw the worry etched into the lines of his face. He knew the minute Rumple had seen him, relief replacing all other emotions as he reached out a hand that didn’t move until Bae took hold of it once more. With a strength that was alien to his now curseless form Rumple pulled Bae to him, crushing him in a hug.

“Never, ever run off like that again. Do you understand me?” said Rumple, his voice low in his son’s ear but there was a power in it Bae only ever heard when his father was truly in earnest, “I cannot lose you Bae. Anything out here could steal you away and if it did…”

“Papa…can’t breathe…” said Bae, finally wriggling free and holding out the now crumpled flyer, “I wanted to get this.”

Rumple took hold of the paper, smoothing it between his fingers and reading the text, “Well I have never heard of needing to swap gold for any other currency but here it seems to be a necessity and clearly they provide the service for those who are new here,” he said, “It would have been nice if one of the people last night could have told us? Where is this place?”

“Will said it was just off Regent Street,” said Bae, “I guess we ask for directions and find our way from there. I hope that it’s not far and we can get some food. I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry,” said Rumple, folding the leaflet and slipping it into his pocket, “Come on then before I can’t hear a thing over that stomach of yours growling.”

It didn’t take them long to find someone to direct them to Regent Street, glad it ran perpendicular to the road they already found themselves on and it wasn’t much longer before they turned onto the street that the flyer named. Bae took the lead, looking up at all the shop names before he finally found the one they sought. He was about to rush in when Rumple steered him a little way away from the front, reaching into his bag and pulling out the purse containing their gold. He removed the long strands of gold, wrapping them into a bundle and forcing them into the stiff pocket of his jeans.

“It makes no sense to risk everything at once,” he said, handing Bae the purse now only containing the coins, “There’s still plenty there to trade. We just need to hope we get a good price.”

“We will,” said Bae, “The man I spoke to was nice and the paper says they have the best price in town.”

“And you shouldn’t believe everything you read,” said Rumple, “But even if the price is poor we’ll still be in a better position than carrying around a lot of useless gold.”

“You’re letting me go in there on my own?” said Bae, his fingers curling around the purse.

“No, I’ll be with you but I’ll let you take the lead,” said Rumple, “It’s your clever head that’s got us this far.”

Bae smiled proudly, leading them back towards the shop and through the heavy glass door. It was dimly lit inside, jewellery and golden trinkets on display around them with a wide glass counter at the front. A burly, unshaven man sat behind the desk, his feet upon it as he chortled at a small screen that chatted away at him whilst the pictures seemed to move of their own volition. Bae didn’t allow himself to be distracted though, pressing forward with his task as Rumple held back by the door. Close enough to help if Bae should need him. 

“I don’t run no kindergarten,” said the man behind the counter, “Hamleys is back on Regent Street.”

“Will sent me,” said Bae, straightening his shoulders, “We have gold to trade and he said you could help.”

The man finally raised his head and smiled brightly in his direction, “Well then, that makes all the difference,” he said, “Name’s Keith. Can I offer you and your bodyguard some tea?”

Bae laughed, “That’s my papa,” he said, “And I’m Baelfire.”

“Nice to meet you Baelfire,” said Keith, coming round the counter and heading towards Rumple with his hand extended, “And an honour to make your acquaintance sir, you’ve got a confident boy there.”

Rumple shook his extended hand, “Thank you,” he said, “I’m Rumple.”

“Names like that aren’t from around here,” said Keith, ushering them both back behind the counter, “And any traveller deserves a good cup of English tea to welcome them to the city. Take a load off guys. Go on, sit yourselves down.”

Baelfire and Rumple did as invited, both of them relaxing as Keith chattered on about sights they should see in the town as he set to preparing their tea. They both watched as the kettle began to steam without any flame being set upon it but they both knew better than to question it. Finally two steaming cups and a plate of what appeared to be biscuits were put in front of them and both fought for a semblance of politeness as they waited for their host to take his own seat before they sated the gnawing hunger the plate reminded them of.

“So anyway,” said Keith after a few moments, “I understand you came her to change some gold into cash so let’s see what you have and let’s see what we can do. I imagine Will told you about the special rate?”

Bae nodded, “Yes sir he did,” he said, setting the purse on the counter and opening it, smiling as he saw the look on Keith’s face, “Is it enough?”

“Let’s see,” said Keith, collecting up a set of scales and piling the coins onto it, scratching his chin as he sat back, “Perfect. Now then price wise, if I’m looking at going market rate we’re talking four hundred quid but I’ve got my eyes on the markets and gold’s going up so in a few weeks I’ll get a good resale value. We could say five hundred but then my Will, good lad he is, told you we’d give you the special rate and I always honour a deal so we’re going to say six hundred no, we’ll say seven hundred because you called me sir and I liked it.”

“Papa?” said Bae, looking to Rumple beside him.

“It’s your deal Bae,” he said, “You need to decide what price you’re willing to accept.”

Bae nodded, straightening as best his could on the soft seat of the chair, “When we were enquiring as to lodgings last night, the cheapest they offered was one hundred a night,” he said, “That gold could buy us lodgings for ten nights where we’re from, you’re offering the price of seven nights.”

Keith smiled, “No flies on you are there lad?” he said, “Ok, straight trade this is worth, with the current market mind you, nine hundred and fifty if I wanted to make a little profit and you wouldn’t begrudge me a little profit would you? If I say nine hundred and fifty pounds, cold hard cash in your hand right now can we shake on the deal.”

Bae turned his head towards his father once more but before any question could pass his lips, he turned back to Keith and nodded, “You have a deal.”

“Then let’s shake on it kiddo,” he said, shaking Bae’s hand firmly, “Thought you were gonna get the shop from underneath me then. Now the law says, because you’re a kid I need to technically get your Dad’s signature on things and give him the cash but I reckon both he and I know who made the deal.”

“Indeed we do,” said Rumple, “But I will honour it.”

“Good man!” said Keith, getting to his feet, “No let me get the paperwork and the cash. You guys sit back, drink your tea and eat a couple more biscuits. Both of you look like you need a feed.”

They took the opportunity to further sate their hunger as Keith busied himself in the shop, the biscuits far sweeter than anything either of them had ever eaten and giving them a welcome boost of energy after nearly a day without food. Keith had soon returned, a short contract in his hand that Rumple read and signed, happy with the details that Bae had agreed with the man and soon the paper was replaced by an envelope full of paper money in his hand. 

“If you guys are still looking for a place to stay I can recommend the hotel Wyvern just down by Piccadilly,” said Keith, “It’s not as grand as some of the ones up this end of the street but it keeps a clean room and a decent breakfast.”

“Hotel Wyvern,” said Rumple with a nod, “We’ll keep it in mind.”

“Oh and Bae?” said Keith as they reached the door, “If you fancy a job I reckon I might have something for a smart lad like you. Have a think about it and come by tomorrow morning if you’re interested.”

“Really?” said Bae with a bright smile as Rumple opened the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah I reckon I will,” said Keith as the door closed behind the pair, “I reckon I will kid.”


	5. Runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae and Rumple begin to make sense of their new world and enjoy the London sights but darkness looms as the nature of Bae's job is revealed and Rumple's illness takes hold. Help comes from an unlikely source but will it be too little, too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mild violence at the end of this chapter and swearing throughout.

The Hotel Wyvern, whilst not as decorative as some of the places they had tried to take lodgings in the night before, was still far grander than anywhere they had ever set foot in. The receptionist however was more than happy to offer them a room when they offered to pay cash, two nights booked up front with the prospect of more should they not find permanent lodgings. They bit down any cry of surprise at the size of the room they were led to, waiting until the person who had shown them to the room had left before they turned to one another in amazement of what they saw.

“It’s bigger than our cottage,” said Bae, incredulously, “Papa it’s huge and the beds…”

“I can only wonder what three hundred of these pounds would have bought,” said Rumple, setting down the bags he carried, still bemused by the rubbery ones he had been giving in the clothing shop they had frequented that cut into his palms.

London, as they had found the city they were in was called, had certainly proved an interesting place and they had spent the morning exploring the bustling street that had proved so disturbing the night before. They had first frequented one of the open fronted food establishments that had smelled so enticing when they had passed them that morning, purchasing a bread covered in crushed tomatoes and cheese that the vendor called pizza and water that came in strange disposable bottles made of a material that seemed prevalent in the new world. 

Once they had sated their hunger they had taken to exploring the shops, the shelves stocked with a myriad of goods that they could not name but the clothing at least was recognisable as such even if the fashion and fastenings were different to what they knew. Aware they only had the clothes on their backs they set about finding suitable items to purchase, the prices marked upon the garments and surprising them with the cost but they bought them all the same. 

When the press of the crowd became too much they managed to get directions to the hotel, some people on the street happy to help them while others ignored them. Now, standing in the great room that they had been led to Rumple allowed himself to believe that they would indeed have the chance to prosper in their new world.

He watched as Bae flopped down on the large bed nearest the window, the boy’s laughter infectious as he scattered his bags around him. Rumple moved at a more sedate pace, his leg paining him in want of a staff to support it but he had persevered all the same. He sat down on the bed, surprised at how soft it was when even the beds he had been able to give them with the use of his magic had been nothing in comparison. He lay back, smiling as he saw Bae heave himself off his own bed to head off in exploration of the room. He let his eyes fall shut, fatigued and the notion of being safe making him feel far more tired than he could ever remember being. 

“Papa there’s another room in here,” said Bae before the sound of rushing water followed his cry of surprise, “And water that you can turn on and off. I think this is meant to be a bathtub but the water runs right into it and it’s hot. Come and see.”

“Later Bae,” said Rumple, “Let your old man rest for a while.”

“Are you alright Papa?” said Bae, his head appearing around the door.

“I’ll be fine,” said Rumple, lifting himself up on his elbows to offer him a smile, “It’s been a long day and I do not have your youth.”

“You’re hardly old,” said Bae, heading to the bed and unlacing Rumple’s boots before setting them on the floor. 

He took the bags off the bed, setting them inside the large wooden closet before he removed a blanket from within it. He laid it over his father even as the older man waved off his help with a sleepy hand.

“Get some rest,” said Bae, “I promise I won’t go anywhere, there’s too much to look at in here.”

Rumple managed a laugh, sleep pushing at his senses as he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders, “Your curiosity will get you in trouble one day Baelfire,” he said, “Don’t let me sleep too long. We need to look at how we can work in this new land and find somewhere a bit more permanent to live.”

“We can do that tomorrow,” said Bae, opening a small heavy door beneath the dresser and frowning as cool air hit him, “What do you think this is Papa…Papa?”

The boy turned back to the bed, smiling at the sight of his father already asleep before he turned his attentions back to his explorations of the room, the shiny black box on the tabletop enticing him as he reached for the button that said ‘on’.

xxxx

Rumple woke to find dawn breaking outside the window, the city already noisy though there had been little quiet throughout the night. Bae still slept peacefully in the bed next to his, sprawled out messily as he unconsciously took advantage of the endless space available to him. 

The evening before he had woken from his sleep to searing pain in his damaged limb, the pressure of the day having proved too much for it but the sharp agony had also set off a coughing fit that had brought a worried Bae to his side. He had managed to calm the affliction and reassure his son that he was not in need of a healer, though he was beginning to struggle to believe his own words. It had not taken long to distract Bae from his worry though; a brief question of what his explorations had revealed leading to talk of the great black box that chattered away with moving pictures once it was turned on. It was an unusual device and Rumple was not sure he trusted it but the pictures seemed incapable of interacting with them and gave them some useful information about the world so it was not entirely unwelcome. 

The pain in his leg had reasserted itself when he had tried to stand and Bae had swiftly led him into the room beyond, turning on the water over the large tub until it began to fill and the room became misty with steam. The bath had eased the pain and for the first time since they had arrived he felt certain that he could cope without the magic he had used to ease his limp. He had dressed in his new clothes and Bae had done the same before they had left the hotel in search of supper. The streets had been busy once more but they did not seem so intimidating and there were many places serving food, most with children inside that reassured Rumple that they would not be expelled in view of Baelfire’s age. 

They had muddled through the process of asking for food, following the lead of the people on the tables around them and they had soon received a meal that far surpassed anything they had been able to procure in their village. The price again had shocked them but they had paid with the money they had received for their gold, the pile of notes dwindling but not as swiftly as to cause them worry. Bae had been keen to explore when they left and they had found themselves in a brightly lit square, street performers and artists all around them that they had often seen in the bigger towns they had visited to trade in. 

They had all but fallen into bed when they had returned to their room but Bae had still found the enthusiasm to chatter about his thoughts on his potential job the next morning and the hopes of what it would lead to. Rumple had fallen asleep with the intent that he too would begin looking for a position the following day, the plethora of clothing shops convincing him that there would be ample need for a spinner the create the thread they would use. 

Rumple eased himself out of bed, loathed to leave the comfort it had provided but the morning was already underway and he had never been a man to waste the light even when he had had the power to provide for them without the need to work. The bathroom was the greatest convenience the world had to offer he was sure and he hoped that the home they would find would offer the same. He emerged from the room a while later to find Bae awake and engrossed in the moving pictures, the people on the screen seemingly recounting current affairs as they spoke out as though addressing Baelfire himself. 

“This world is amazing Papa,” said Bae, “They have these boxes, the ones that everyone has been carrying, and they’re called smart phones and you can talk to people and send them a letter through them even if they’re miles away, it’s just like magic. The racing boxes are called cars, they make them in a place called Jaguar in a kingdom called Coventry, they have a new contract to make lots more, and there are going to be many jobs for people. They have a queen here in London too but she’s really old and they’re having a big birthday party for her soon and…”

“You got all this from the talking box?” said Rumple turning to the device that still chattered on the tabletop, “Why is that man orange?”

“Oh he’s a challenger to the crown in a place called America,” said Bae, “He’s a twat.”

“Baelfire!”

“What? It’s what the person talking to the news people called him,” said Bae with little remorse, “I don’t like him at all. He sounds nasty, like some of the soldiers. He thinks he’s better than everyone else. His hair is really weird.”

“Says the boy who thought the girl with pink hair at the table next to us was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen,” said Rumple laughing at Bae’s blush, “And don’t deny it my lad, I saw your face.”

“She was interesting,” said Bae, with a pout “I didn’t know people could have hair that colour. We’re going to be late for breakfast, the book said they only served until nine and it’s already eight.”

“And how would you know that so precisely?” said Rumple peering out of the window, “The buildings are so high it’s impossible to track the sun.”

“It says so on the talking box,” said Bae, pointing to the numbers in the corner of the screen before he moved passed Rumple to the bathroom, “You need to start to learn how they do things here Papa, really.”

Rumple laughed at the confident swagger that his son adopted, clearly thinking the best of himself and he was loathed to tell him otherwise, glad to have his confident boy back rather than the timidity he had known when he had been under the curse.

It wasn’t long before they exited the room, heading down into the opulent dining chamber for a breakfast almost as large as the meal they had had the evening before. The attendant brought Rumple a set of folded papers with their tea, news clearly written down as well as shown on the talking box and he frowned as he read stories that horrified him alongside others that seemed far too light hearted to be included in the same pages. He wondered at the fascination with both the morbid and the bizarre that seemed to permeate every area of London, the city growing both more familiar and all the stranger with every passing moment.

When breakfast was done, they headed back towards the shop where they had sold their gold. Rumple having to slow Bae down on several occasions as he moved too quickly, the older man still reliant on his arm without a staff to support his damaged leg. They soon reached the shop, the windows still dim but there were people inside and Bae headed in with more confidence than Rumple felt for the encounter, not wishing for his son to be disappointed if there was no work for him to do.

“Alright there Bae!” came the greeting almost as soon as they were through the door, “Keith said you’d be dropping by.”

“Will, it’s good to see you,” said Baelfire, heading over to him and shaking his hand, “Meet my Papa.”

Will smiled, moving to shake the spinner’s hand, “Nice to meet you…Papa.”

“Rumple,” he said, with a laugh, “Bae’s told me a lot about you. Thank you for guiding him here, you helped us out of quite a bit of bother.”

“All part of the service mate,” said Will, “Hang here and I’ll get the boss.”

The scruffy man headed back behind the counter and through a door, leaving Rumple and Bae alone and the boy could do little from bouncing on his toes in anticipation.

“I wonder what they’ll have me do?” he said.

“You don’t know yet if there will definitely be a position for you Bae,” said Rumple, “I don’t want you being disappointed.”

“I won’t be Papa,” promised the boy, resting his hands on his father’s shoulders, “But if I can work we can really start getting sorted here. Don’t you think it’s better than home already?”

“I’m suspending judgement there Bae,” said Rumple, “We’ve yet to find a place that will employ a sorry old spinner as well.”

“Papa,” warned Bae, “Anywhere would be lucky to have you, no one works harder than you.”

The door to the back room opened once more and Will stepped out, closely followed by Keith who offered them a wide smile in greeting.

“I’m glad you decided to take me up on my offer Bae,” he said, “I’ve had a chat with a few of my associates and we have the perfect job for you.”

“You do?” said Bae.

“So long as both you and your dad are happy with it,” said Keith, “I’ll need you permission for anything Rumple as he’s under sixteen.”

“Of course,” said Rumple, “If Bae is happy then so am I.”

“Wonderful,” said Keith, clapping his hands together before him, “Now we’re going to start off with something simple and Will’s going to be your teacher as you and he seem to get on. As well as this business, we run a delivery company of sorts, with a very select clientele. We’ll train you up to make the deliveries and then, when you’re ready, you can make them on your own. We’ll pay you well and it’s regular work. What do you say? You can give it a try with Will this evening and see what you make of it.”

“Yes, I…”

“This evening?” said Rumple, cutting off his son’s response, “He will be working at night?”

“Our clients are a select group,” said Keith, “And they prefer private transactions. He will be looked after Rumple; I won’t let anything happen to him. I reckon Bae will be worth his weight in gold to me.”

“Please Papa,” said the boy, “It can’t be so hard and Will will be there with me.”

“I’ll take good care of him, I promise,” said Will, “He’s a smart lad.”

Rumple sighed, the doleful look in his son’s eyes making his heart twist in his chest, “Alright,” he said, “Just this evening and then we’ll talk.”

“Sounds sensible to me,” said Keith, “I’ll need you by eight this evening Bae, come here and we’ll get you started. Why don’t you two take the day to explore the city? I kinda took the liberty of booking something for you, a bus tour that will take you to all the best sights. Call it an advance for tonight. Will can take you to the bus stop and it will bring you back to Piccadilly when you’re done.”

“Really,” said Bae, “It would be great to look around. Can we Papa?”

“By the look on your face I don’t have a choice,” said the spinner.

“Come on the little gold,” said Will, ruffling the boy’s hair and making him laugh at the nickname, “Let’s get moving or you’ll miss it.”

They followed behind the young man, Bae holding onto his father’s arm as they headed back into the street. Rumple’s good mood evaporated however, when he discovered that the bus Keith had spoken of was in fact a larger version of the cars that raced up and down the wide roads. The sight did not deter Bae, taking the tickets from Will before helping his father up the narrow staircase to the open deck of the bus. 

Rumple barely opened his eyes for the first part of the journey, the movement of the bus disconcerting as it moved with no visible means of propulsion but Bae’s enthusiasm was infectious and he soon found himself looking at the sights the guide described, their new city sprawling and bright. By the time the tour ended though the vibration of the bus and the descent down the narrow staircase had Rumple’s leg aching and his body dropping from fatigue, his breath catching whenever he had to make more effort than standing still. He bit back the cough that threatened to overwhelm him, not wanting to see the worry in his son’s eyes or keep him from the chance he had to prove himself that evening. 

He prided himself that he made it back to the hotel and to the bed before his strength gave out on him. He still forced a smile to his lips as Bae rattled on about his thoughts on the places they had seen, rushing from the bathroom and back again as he prepared for his evening’s work. With a force of will he didn’t know he possessed he kept up the charade until Baelfire left the room, happily heading off with the promise to return to his father as soon as his work was done. Rumple sent him off with wishes of luck, the door barely closed behind him before his body heaved with the pressure off the cough that took him, his entire body wracked with the pain. He curled into himself, wishing for his power that would swiftly end the pain but he knew he had to fight it himself; he would not be an invalid for Bae to carry through life. Even if he had to endure the crushing pain for the rest of his life, he would not let it be a burden to his boy.

xxxx

“And then we saw the palace and it was so huge but the Queen wasn’t there. The tour guide said you know she’s there when they fly the Royal Standard,” said Bae as he sat next to Will in the car the older man drove, the packages they were due to deliver on the back seat, “Papa liked the Houses of Parliament…well more like he liked the story of Guy Fawkes, especially when the guide said something about him being the only man to walk in there with good intentions. Papa doesn’t really like the nobility because of what the Duke once did but we’re away from that now so he might change his mind if the Queen here is nice. Is she nice?”

“I don’t know little gold, I’ve never met her,” said Will, his hands tight on the steering wheel.

“Oh well, I suppose London is so big and she can’t meet everyone,” said Bae, “Maybe Papa and I will meet her one day. I know everything is going to work out well for us now. We won’t be poor anymore and Papa won’t have to do bad things for us to get by. We can be happy here. He thinks I don’t know what happened with my mother but I do and maybe now he can forget about her to. I just know we’re going to make a good life and I can learn a trade and look after him when his leg is bad so he doesn’t have to work so hard. I really…”

“Look kid, just shut up ok,” snapped Will, “You don’t need to tell me everything alright? We’ve got work to do.”

“Oh…I…sorry,” said Bae, “I’m just excited I guess. This is my first job and I want it to go well. I want to be able to take care of my Papa.”

Will sighed, turning his gaze briefly to the boy beside him before he returned his concentration to the road, “You do realise what we’re doing don’t you?” he said, his voice low as though trying not to be overheard.

“Deliveries,” said Bae, “Keith said we were paid to be discreet and quick because they were important clients…I don’t know what that word means though.”

“Bae, it’s drugs,” said Will, “Cocaine to big ass bankers with more money than sense. Some of it is probably heroin too. We get caught with this stuff on this scale and it’s fifteen to eighteen residing at Her Majesty’s Pleasure, do you understand?”

Bae blushed and looked down at his shoes, “No. Drugs…like medicines?” he said.

Will growled, slamming his hand down on the steering wheel, “What the fuck kid? You’re fifteen fucking years old; you cannot be this bloody innocent.”

“I’m fourteen.”

“I don’t care if you’re twelve, you should know about this shit. What the hell have you been doing all your life?” said Will, “You talk like you’ve come from another bloody planet. This shit is dangerous. People get addicted to this stuff and they pay gits like Keith bloody Sheriff to provide it for them. The guys we sell to though, they’re rich with swanky lawyers and get off with a bum slap if they’re caught in possession but sad little sacks like you and me, they crush us. You’re going to get yourself nicked at best and killed at worst if you keep being so fucking moony eyed about all this so smarten up.”

Bae was silent, tears stinging his eyes as reality hit him like a ton of bricks, his hands wringing in his lap as he took a look back at the wrapped brown packages in the back, “This…this is bad?” he said, “What we’re doing, it’s wrong?”

“Bingo short arse,” said Will, taking his eyes from the road once more as Bae could no longer hold back a sob, “What? You’re crying! Good God you need to knock that off or we’re going to get shat on out here tonight. I’ll look after you alright; you’re not going to get nicked tonight.”

“Let me out!” cried Baelfire, grabbing the door handle and pulling, the door swinging open and forcing Will to hit the brakes, “I want to get out.”

“Baelfire!” cried Will, getting out to of the car with little care for the cars honking behind them, several already moving to over take the stationary car, “Kid, get back in the damn car.”

“No,” said Bae, “I’m going back to the hotel. I won’t do this.”

Will grabbed his arm, pulling him to a halt, “You don’t have a choice in that kid.”

“Yes I do,” said the boy, eyes blazing even though they were wet with tears, “We came here, gave up everything, so Papa didn’t have to do bad things anymore and I don’t want to just take his place. I want our lives to be honest and good. I want to work properly. I’m sorry Will but I won’t do this.”

“Bae he bought you, Keith bought you and you can’t say no to him now,” said Will, “You took his tickets for the trip today and he will have no record that you sold him any gold, just that you took the money from him. I set you up for him, that’s my gig in this and I’m sorry but he owns your arse now and he will hunt you down if you don’t do what you’re meant to. You and your dad. Just get back in the car and let’s get this done.”

Bae looked set to protest but dropped his head, following Will back to the car and getting back in. He could not hold back the tears though, great wracking sobs shaking him that he could do nothing to hide. It was several minutes before he heard Will curse under his breath before the car swung round violently and Bae raised his head to see they were going back the way they had come. 

“Wh…what are you doing?” he said, catching his breath as the shock stopped his tears.

“Taking you back to your dad because I’m a bloody idiot,” hissed Will through clenched teeth, “I don’t usually give a shit about the kids I pick up to run for us but I get you and it sounds like you’ve already been to hell.”

“But you said that Keith…”

“He won’t know,” said Will, “But you’ve gotta get your dad and get the hell out of there because he’ll come after you. Get south of the river, he won’t follow you there because it isn’t his turf. Get on the number twelve bus and go to the end of the line, then you’ll be safe.”

“What about you?” said Bae.

“I’ll tell him you legged it after a couple of deliveries,” said Will, “Now shut up and sit tight before I change my mind.”

Bae did as he was told, nerves rattling through him, as he thought of what lay ahead but confident he could get him and his father away from the troubles he had plunged them into. He only hoped that Will wasn’t punished for helping him, wishing that he could help the older man escape the Keith’s clutches too.

Before too long they drew up outside the hotel and Baelfire turned to Will to thank him but the man’s face was set in a scowl.

“Don’t say anything,” he said, “Just go and get the hell out of here. I will not be held responsible if he gets hold of you.”

Bae nodded, getting out of the car and heading into the hotel. He took the stairs up to his floor, two at a time, his heart pounding in his chest as he all but flew down the corridor to the door. He fumbled with the key card, taking several goes before the door opened and he stumbled through it. The room was dark but he could make out his father’s form underneath the covers on his bed. He thought he was fast asleep but then he heard the pained groan and he hurried to his side.

“Papa?” he said, dropping to his knees beside the bed, pulling the covers down from his face. 

He pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling the burning fever there and his heart sank. He wanted to leave him to rest but they needed to move so he shook him awake with enough force to rouse him fully.

“Baelfire?” croaked Rumple, his throat raw from coughing.

“I know you’re sick but we have to leave,” said Bae, leaving his side and grabbing their bags, hastily stuffing their clothes inside.

He felt the dagger at the bottom of his own bag and pressed the clothes down all the harder as he cursed the thing for the heartache it had brought them. 

“What’s going on?” said Rumple, pressing up to sitting, a cough taking him as he moved, “Bae?”

“Keith is bad and the work is bad,” said Bae, “Will saved me from him but we have to go, please Papa.”

His words were enough to force Rumple from his bed and he dressed hurriedly as he peppered Bae with questions of what had happened. Bae recounted the tale as briefly as he could as he collected up the last of their meagre possessions. They were heading to the door when the most violent cough took Rumple, knocking him from his feet before Bae could catch him. 

“As soon as we’re the other side of the river we’re getting you to a healer,” said Bae, helping him back to his feet and through the door, “Just hold on to me.”

Rumple all but clung to the boy, his leg refusing to support him as they hurried down the stairs and out of the hotel. They struggled down the road and Bae wondered whether they could just go to another hotel rather than journey across the river that night but he heeded Will’s words and kept his eyes out for the bus they needed. 

They had barely left the lights of Piccadilly when two men shot out from a side street to stand in front of them, blocking their path as Keith emerged from the same place. Bae risked a look into the road they had come from, bile rising in his throat as he saw Will’s figure slumped against the wall in the shadows. 

“You two best come with me,” said Keith, the same smile that had once seemed genuine on his face, “And don’t think to make a fuss or your little accomplice won’t see the sunrise.”

Bae tightened his arm around Rumple’s waist, seeing the determined set of his jaw even as he fought the illness raging within him. They had barely made it into the shadows when the two men that had stopped them fell onto them. Bae cried out as he was ripped from his father’s side, the sound immediately muffled by his attacker’s beefy hand. Blows rained down on his body, harder than any beating the older boys of their village had ever given him for being a coward’s son but he didn’t care about the pain he felt. Instead, he listened out for his father’s cries, hearing the sickening sounds of fists meeting flesh and the hack of his laboured breathing before his cry pierced the air, the slump of a body the last thing Bae heard before a sharp punch made his head spin. Darkness pricked at his senses before he too fell, the sound of running feet muted and distant as unconsciousness claimed him.


	6. Safe Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae wakes in hospital and finds out his father's fate. He is forced to encounter many new faces but one brings him the chance he need to learn about the world they find themselves in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I play a bit fast and loose with both the NHS and police procedures here but any inconsistencies (such as the fact that Bae would probably be in a paediatric ward rather than an adult ward) but I wanted to keep some of the key characters together here. I'm also no medical expert so any medical terms/recovery times are what I've managed to research on google.

Blue lights. The wail of a siren. Faces above him, rushing by and shouting as he went from black to bright lights. Everything hurt, his head swam, and all the while, he cried out. He screamed for his papa until his throat felt as raw as the rest of him. He cried until he felt hands holding him down and something cold rushing into his arm and then there was nothing but peace, as he seemed to float, everything dark once more and nothing but the strange rhythmic beep that surrounded him.

Bae forced his eyes open, the lids heavy and dry as he blinked under the harsh light above him. His arm ached and his ribs burned but the worst pain was in his head, his thoughts fighting for dominance but one won out over all the others. Papa. He tried to call his name but his throat was too dry and the only sound he could manage was a groan. He startled as a face appeared above him, wrinkled but kindly as she smiled down at him, greying auburn hair sticking up a little from the tight bun she wore it in.

“Well then young man,” she said, her voice sweet, “Back in the land of the living are we?”

“Where..?” Bae croaked, trying to sit up but the woman placed a firm hand on his shoulder, pressing him back down.

“Just a moment,” said the woman, reaching behind him and moving the bed upwards slightly to help him to sit. 

She took hold of a cup of water and held it to his lips, helping him to drink a few sips before she settled him against the pillows once more. Bae tried to take in the room around him as he sat back, most of it hidden behind thin pale curtains that surrounded the bed he was in. Something sharp and uncomfortable was within the back of his hand, strapped down and attached to a long tube, and on his finger, he wore a tight clip with a wire that ran to a screen that jumped rhythmically as numbers counted up and down. He was dressed in a crisp feeling gown, the bed sheets he lay in equally stiff and white, the covers tucked down so tightly it was hard to move. His free arm was bound in something hard and white, his fingers able to move but his wrist held firmly in place.

Panic assailed him like a cold hand around his throat as he realised that he couldn’t see his father anywhere, memories of hearing his cries of pain making the knot in his chest tighten.

“Where am I?” he said, his voice catching as he tried not to scream, “Where’s my Papa? I want my Papa.”

“Hush now,” said the woman, “You’re in hospital. You were brought in here last night. Your father is in a bed just the other side of the curtain. You need to lie still or you’ll pull out your stitches.”

“Stitches?” said Bae, even as he felt the tight pull at his side.

“Let me get the doctor and we can go through everything with you,” said the woman, “I won’t be a moment.”

“Please,” said Bae, as she moved to the curtain, “Please lady just let me see my Papa.”

“Once I’ve got the doctor,” she said, “And you can call me Johanna. I’m the ward matron for this shift.”

Johanna disappeared behind the curtain and Bae could hear voices though not clearly enough to discern their words. He waited until he was certain she was not about to walk back in before he tried to swing his legs out of the bed. He halted with a cry as his side pulled sharply, his hand moving to the bed to support him only for the needle in his hand to press in deeper. 

His cry was enough to alert Johanna as she pushed the curtain aside, her face a picture of concern as she hurried to his side.

“I told you to stay in bed,” she scolded, moving him into a more comfortable position before she lifted up the gown he wore, moving aside the dressing to examine the neatly stitched wound on his side, “At least you haven’t torn anything loose.”

“What happened to me?” said Bae as he looked down at the injury.

“What happened is you were a very lucky young man,” came a voice from the end of the bed.

Bae looked up to find a man with a shock of auburn curls stood at the end of the bed, flipping pages on a board before he set it down once more and peered at him over the top of his round, wire rimmed glasses.

“My name’s Dr Hopper,” he said by way of introduction, “I was told you were called Ben?”

“Bae,” said the boy, “I’m Bae, Baelfire that is.”

“My apologies Bae,” said the doctor, “Things were a little rushed when you were brought in and neither your father nor you have any ID on you for us to know for sure. We’ll update your records shortly. First I need to explain what happened to you, Johanna tells me you’re a little confused.”

“I remember the men attacking us and then it all went black,” said Bae, biting back the bile that rose in his throat at the memory, “There were lights and people shouting but I can’t remember much else.”

“I understand,” said the doctor, laying a hand on the plaster over his arm, “You were badly beaten and your wrist was broken. You also suffered a stab wound that luckily didn’t hit any major organs and we were able to repair it with some minor surgery though you will need to take care with it for a few weeks. The rest of your injuries were superficial and will heal in time. Rest is the order of the day for you but I know that won’t come until you know more about your father and I can take you to him now.”

Bae nodded, allowing Johanna to help him this time as he moved to sit up properly in bed. She disconnected the clip on his finger but the needle in his hand remained, the wire he found attached to a bag of clear liquid that seemed to drip steadily into the tube. He made to get to his feet but Johanna guided him into a chair that was set upon wheels beside the bed, settling a blanket over his legs when he was seated. Bae didn’t put up a fight however as Dr Hopper moved the curtain aside to allow Johanna to push him through into the room beyond. There were two other curtained areas, obscuring the other occupants from view and one empty bed but the room itself was bright, airy and white. 

The wheeled chair squeaked as Bae was pushed along to the curtained area across from his own bed, Dr Hopper holding aside the drape to allow him and Johanna through. At first Bae could make out little from the level he sat at but as they drew closer, he recognised his father laid out on the bed, seemingly asleep though Bae feared it was deeper. His face was bruised but it was the strange mask over his mouth and nose that concerned Bae the most and he would have got to his feet were it not for Johanna’s firm hand on his shoulder.

“Now I know it looks a little alarming,” said the doctor, “But rest assured your father is going to make a full recovery and he is perfectly capable of breathing on his own, we’re just giving him a little extra help. He luckily didn’t sustain anything more than superficial knife wounds but his leg was badly broken, though it appears there was damage there before. We operated on it and we had to pin it but with recovery time and some physiotherapy, he should have far greater stability and movement than he had before. The main reason we have him sedated right now is to allow the antibiotics time to work and to help his lungs recover. He was on the very cusp on pneumonia when you arrived but I believe we have caught it in time.”

Bae blinked as he felt the tears pool in his eyes, cursing the fact that he had ever thought to bring them from their home and place his father in such a sorry state. He reached out with his unbandaged hand, covering Rumple’s own pale one that lay still against the white covers. 

“Will he be alright?” said Bae, “When can he wake up?”

“We’d like to keep him under sedation for a little while longer so his body can recover,” said the doctor, “When we wake him he’s looking at eight weeks or so before he would be viable for discharge.”

“I don’t know if we can pay you,” said Bae, “I don’t know if they took our money and we have nothing to trade.”

“Trade?” chuckled Johanna behind him, “Oh dear me you talk like you’re out of the dark ages. Everything here is covered under the NHS so you don’t need to worry yourself about money. You just focus on getting better which means lots of rest young man.”

“Can I stay with my Papa for a while?” said Bae, “Please. He’s always by my side when I’m sick.”

“For a short while,” said Dr Hopper, “But you too need your rest. I’m afraid we don’t even know your father’s name and it would be nice if we could give him one.”

“Rumple,” said Bae, favouring the shortening as he had not heard one as long as his given by others in the new world, “His name is Rumple.”

“And your surname?”

Bae frowned, “Surname?” he said.

“Your last name,” said Dr Hopper, a look of confusion marring his brow, “Your family name. My name is Archie Hopper, my surname is Hopper. What’s yours?”

Bae knew from his tone that the lack of a surname was odd in the world they had come to and hurried to find a name he could give, the first thing in his mind slipping from his tongue unbidden, “Gold,” he said, remembering the nickname he had been given by Keith, “Bae Gold and Rumple Gold. I was just a little confused when you first asked.”

Dr Hopper smiled, seemingly satisfied with the answer, “Well we can get your records updated with that at least,” he said, “There’s an hour until lunch, I think you will be ok sitting with your father until then but if you feel unwell and want to lie down then call Johanna or one of the staff nurses, they’ll come and help you.”

“Thank you Dr Hopper,” said Bae before he looked up over his shoulder to the woman behind him, “Thank you Johanna.”

“You just take care young man,” said the nurse, pushing him closer to the bed, before she set a small button beside him, “Press that if you need anything and one of us will be with you as quickly as we can.”

Bae soon found himself alone with his father once more, the room alien around him but he blocked out the sounds and sights he didn’t know. He took hold of Rumple’s hand, pressing the back of it to his cheek.

“I’ll be here when you waken up Papa, I promise,” he said, before the tears he had been holding back broke, spilling onto their joined hands, “I’m so sorry Papa. I’m so sorry I brought us here. I’m going to fix this, as soon as you’re well, I’m going to fix this and take us home. You were right Papa and I’m so sorry.”

The hour seemed to pass quickly as Bae watched the rhythmic rise and fall of his father’s chest, the man more peaceful than he had ever seen him even in sleep. He took comfort in the fact that he could see no pain on his face but he still wished that he would wake and tell him he was well. People came and went, some of them in similar clothes to Johanna who he assumed were other nurses, some in dark clothes wearing heavy vests covered in gadgets he couldn’t indentify. He paid them all little mind as they seemed uninterested in him.

Before too long Johanna came to take him back to his bed and, much as Bae was reluctant to leave his father, he was glad of the chance to lie down once more. His body feeling weak and strung out while his side and arm ached. He was soon tucked beneath the sheets, Johanna switching on the small moveable television and handing him a device with buttons on that let him change the pictures before another of the nurses brought him a tray with his lunch. 

The food wasn’t anywhere near the quality of what they had purchased in the restaurant in Piccadilly but Dr Hopper had told him that it was free so eating a meal he did not have to pay for felt decadent nonetheless. He had thankfully been able to persuade Johanna to leave both his and Rumple’s curtains open so he could see him from his own bed, checking on him now and then when he could pull his attention from either his food or the moving picture he had found about men chasing other men in cars. 

It was only when he heard heavy footsteps and looked up to see several more men in black walk into the room that he realised they wore the same uniform as the men on his screen. Police the storyteller had said, similar to soldiers in that they kept the peace and caught people who had done things wrong. He pulled the covers up a little higher, scooting a frantic gaze over to Rumple as he wondered if they had come to take them away after his tangle with Keith’s drugs deliveries. He wanted to beg them not to, worried that any movement would make his ailing father worse but they passed their beds without a second glance, instead heading to the curtained off section next to Rumple. 

Bae moved so he could see the section they went to fully, covering a gasp with his hand as he saw who was in the bed. Even beaten and bloodied, his arm in a cast similar to Bae’s, he could recognise Will anywhere. The older man sat on the side of the bed, dressed in clothes that were too ill fitting to be his own as the police officer made notes on a pad of paper. The same officer then took some shackles from his belt, fastening it around Will’s unbandaged wrist before attaching it to his own. Will got to his feet; his head hung low as he began to follow the officer and Bae couldn’t help but feel sorry for him, the man having saved him from doing the wrong thing despite what it had cost him.

“Will?” said Bae softly as the officer led him passed the bed.

“Hey kid,” said Will, the officer halting his steps but with a look that said they would not linger long, “You look like shit.”

“You don’t look much better yourself,” said the boy.

“Considering most people that cross my former boss normally wind up at the bottom of the Thames, I consider myself lucky,” said the crook, “I’m sorry I got you and your dad mixed up in that mess. Keith’s had a load of shit over me for years and gets me to work on drugs runners for him, never really got to me until you though. I’ve already told the police that you and your dad knew nothing about what you were getting into, they won’t be pressing any charges and it’s up to you if you want to give statements against Keith.”

“What’s going to happen to you?” said Bae, gesturing to the handcuff Will wore.

“Ten years at Her Majesty’s probably,” said Will, “Though I reckon I might get less if I cooperate and I’m willing to spill everything on Keith. My life ain’t worth anything either way now so I’d rather take that bastard out with me.”

Bae frowned, “Your life is worth something,” he said, “You saved me from doing the wrong thing and you got hurt for it.”

“It was the right thing to do,” said Will, “And I should have done it sooner. You stay on the right side of the law kid, alright?”

Bae nodded, “Where will you go now?” 

“Local nick, then remand probably, doubt I’ll get bail,” said Will, “Don’t know where I’ll end up doing my time but I hope it’s somewhere up north, might even be able to find a few relatives.”

“Will I be able to see you again?” said Bae, “I’d like to be able to find out how you are.”

“You don’t want to be worrying about someone like me,” said Will, “But if you still want to find me apply to the prison service and ask for information on William Scarlett. I might be able to send you a visiting order or something.”

“Come along now,” said the police officer, his colleagues already at the door to the room.

“I’ve got to go,” said Will, with a smile before he looked over to the bed where Rumple laid, “Look after your old man. Good luck, little mate.”

“I will,” said Bae, “Good luck to you too.”

He watched as Will was led away, hoping that he found a better path to follow in his life. He turned his attention once more back to the television but his eyes began to grow heavy and he had no desire to resist it, falling asleep against the comfortable pillow with the remote still in his hand.

He was roused next by Johanna as she ran through a series of tests, happy with what she saw and wishing him a good night before she left for the evening, other nurses replacing her for the night. Dinner was delivered soon after and Bae was pleased to find something recognisable at last, roasted meat and vegetables that he didn’t leave a morsel of behind. He had only just finished eating when another person entered the room, her clothes different to what the nurses wore. With her floor length skirt, long sleeves and her hair covered by a scarf she would have looked more at home in the world that Bae had left than the world he now found himself in. 

She pushed a small trolley that was laden with books, all of them worn but she handled them with reverence as one made to topple from the cart. She looked over to Rumple first, a sigh and a tut leaving her lips before she turned her attention to Bae, her eyes lighting as she saw him awake.

“Now you look a lot better than you did this morning,” she said, with a smile, “How are you feeling?”

“A little disconcerted that every single person I meet in this place seems to know me but I don’t know them,” said Bae, “Are you a nurse?”

The woman’s smile didn’t falter, “I can understand your frustrations,” she said, “Most people that come onto this ward are sadly unconscious when they arrive and we come to know them even before they wake. I’m a volunteer here but I’m fairly new. I hand out the books and offer support to those who need it.”

Bae regarded the woman, her face pretty and open, and he felt unable to dismiss her despite how much his mind wanted him to trust no one, “What’s your name?” he asked, “I’m Bae.”

“My name is Regina,” she said, offering him her hand, “I hope one day to be Sister Regina though, once I take my orders. Benedictine Anglican, not Catholic though, not that it really matters, rules are the same. It’s nice to meet you Bae.”

Bae couldn’t help the smile that came to him, hearing the nerves in her voice even as she tried to act confident, “It’s nice to meet you too,” he said, “We’re kind of new here too and it’s all a little bit strange.”

“Well I think I can help there,” said Regina, heading back to her book cart, “If you’re new to London then it’s good to know about a place in detail. You can see the sights when you’re discharged but until then maybe this will help. Borrow it for as long as you need.”

Bae took the book she held out to him, a thick tome with a title that proclaimed it would tell him the history of the city.

“Thank you,” he said, “It might take me a while.”

“Like I say, borrow it for as long as you like,” said Regina, “I need to go now, I have to visit the rest of the ward before visiting hours are over but I’ll be back in the morning. I come round just after breakfast and if you ever feel like you want to talk, well it’s sort of my job to listen. Goodnight Bae.”

“Goodnight Regina,” said Bae, offering her a wave as she left.

Even after the nurse came round to turn out the main lights of the ward, Bae sat up reading, the small light above his bed enough to illuminate the pages of his book. When Regina came by the next morning, a plan had already formulated in his mind and she left him with a list of subjects he wanted to read about and a promise that she would do her best to find the books he wanted. Over the next few days, he read book after book on the workings of the world they found themselves in, the notepad Johanna had given him filling with notes on what he and his father would need to survive. 

Though he had woken with no wish to, he slowly found himself coming to trust the doctors and nurses who worked at the hospital and Regina proved herself more than a willing ear whenever his worries for Rumple’s health became too much. It was with anticipation rather than trepidation therefore when he followed them to his father’s bedside and watched them go through the processes that would finally allow him to wake. He stayed by his side with Johanna, both of them waiting for the first stirrings that would signify his waking and Bae never once loosed his hand. His father’s face had always been the first thing he had seen on waking and he knew it would comfort him with the roles reversed.

Bae felt a warm hand come to his shoulder, looking up to see Regina at his side and grateful for her presence as Rumple began to stir. Bae was glad that they had removed the oxygen mask before he had woken but he still saw the panic settle on his weathered features as his eyes slowly opened.

“It’s ok Papa,” said Bae gently, sitting up on the bed beside him, “You’re safe, we’re somewhere safe and you’re going to get well.”

His words seemed to settle him, the tension leaving him but his grip on Bae’s hand tightened all the same. Deep brown eyes held his son’s and the softly spoken word he uttered brought comfort to the boy even as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

“Bae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story. If you are please leave me a little note, I love to hear from you all xx


	7. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bae and Rumple recover in the relative safety of the hospital but bureaucracy comes to intervene and Rumple is left with the dreadful choice of leaving the hospital before he is truly well enough or losing his son to the power of the courts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I play a bit fast as loose with English Social Services and child protection protocols but I'm not a social worker so I don't know all the details. I hope you enjoy it either way x

Six weeks seemed to pass slower than a decade, neither Bae nor Rumple used to being contained within four walls for so long but their recoveries depended on it so they acquiesced to Dr Hopper’s wishes and remained in the ward. Bae found plenty to occupy them though, finally getting his father, bedbound and captive as he was, to watch the television. The older man had protested at first but had soon realised what a great vehicle it was for gaining knowledge on their new world. Bae had also continued to paw through book after book that Regina brought them, learning all he could about what life outside the hospital was like and teaching Rumple as he went. 

In the quiet of the night, they slowly built themselves a back-story, picking a far northern Scottish island as their former home once one of the nurses had given them idea by asking Rumple if that was where they were from. Bae was glad some of the islands still held to far older and simpler ways, allowing them to appear not so alien with their lack of knowledge. They kept their tale as simple as they could though, Bae’s mother dead and the lack of work forcing them south for a better life until they landed in London and the clutches of Keith and his gang. 

The attack had proven useful to them despite the pain that it had caused, allowing them to claim that any documentation they had had been stolen along with the money they had lost. Bae had only looked into their bags and realised they had lost everything they had gained when Rumple, out of earshot of the doctors, had begun to worry about the fate of the dagger. Whilst it would have normally distressed Bae to see his father worry about the relic on the coat tails of the worry he had for his son, he knew it was a source of anxiety for him and duly went to check the bags the nurses had stowed in the little lockers beside their beds. 

He had found the dagger somehow wedged in the lining of his bag, missed by their attackers and the hospital staff alike it seemed and he had been glad to be able to soothe his father’s concerns with news that it was safe. 

Despite the relative safety of the hospital, Bae still felt the guilt weighing heavily on him. He cursed that he had ever brought them to the Land Without Magic when they could be safe and independent in the Enchanted Forest. Guilt twisted inside him when he was forced to watch several nurses help lift his father from the bed, his heavily bandaged leg preventing him from moving on his own.

Three weeks after their arrival, Rumple finally left the ward to meet his physiotherapist, but when he returned an hour later pain was written in every line of his face. Bae hated the reminder that he had caused an already crippled man further injury. He would have suffered a break in every bone of his own body to spare his father the pain. Not wanting to be any more of a burden, he smothered his feelings in his pillow as he cried himself to sleep.

Regina proved a welcome distraction to them both though, arriving daily to speak to patients after breakfast and coming by every evening with her books. She proved a very easy ear and even Rumple was coming to trust her, even more so than any other member of the hospital team. She was kind, patient and never offered judgement, her gentle nature a balm to them both and they missed her on the weekends when she was away helping at her father’s church. She was aiding them as best she could to find a footing for when they left the hospital but as yet she was struggling to find them the help they needed and they both knew that the hospital could not be a home forever.

The morning they were enjoying was no different to many others they had spent in the hospital, breakfast served by one of the nurses before Bae disappeared to wash and dress for the day. The clothes on his back had been brought by Regina from the charity collection at her church and their fit was poor but they were still far richer than anything he had ever owned. Rumple was still forced to endure his morning routine in his bed, the curtains at least offering him a semblance of modesty but he hated being a burden to the nurses who helped him. Johanna was often part of the team to assist him, her temper enough to still his fussing whenever he chose to be particularly fractious of a morning.

Once Bae returned, he took up his preferred seat beside Rumple’s bed, books piled on the sheets as the television chattered away. It wasn’t long until they heard Regina’s now familiar footsteps in the corridor outside, her polished tones carrying over the sound of the machines and the television as she paused at the nurses’ station to bid them a good morning. It wasn’t long though until she joined them, her smile widening as she set eyes on them both.

“There’s my favourite pair,” she said, happily, her heavy grey skirt all but brushing the floor as she headed over to them, “And how does this wonderful morning find you?”

“As well as can be expected dearie,” said Rumple but his tone was good-natured, “How did your service go last night?”

“It was good,” said Regina, “Lots of people came so we can fund the shelter for a while longer.”

“That’s really good news Regina,” said Bae, closing the book he had been reading.

The young novice smiled, “You didn’t take long with that one, you’re nearly through it already,” she said nodding to the book.

“That’s because he was awake till gone two,” said Rumple, “He thinks I can’t see his light with the curtains closed.”

“I couldn’t sleep,” said Bae, “And you must have not been sleeping to see the light, Papa.”

Regina laughed at their playful bickering, “Well I can see you two are in good spirits,” she said, “I’d best go and say good morning to Mr Clarke.”

She moved off to the other occupied bed in the room, the elderly gentleman having arrived several weeks before and taking great comfort in her presence. Bae turned back to his book, absently trying to force a finger into the cast on his arm to reach an itch that lingered there.

“I think you’ll be relieved to get that thing off today,” said Rumple, ruffling his hair, “You’ve done nothing but fiddle with it all week.”

“It itches,” said Bae with a frown.

Rumple managed a rueful half smile, “I know the feeling,” he said, shifting his own heavily bandaged leg beneath the covers, “I’ve still got at least two weeks left with this thing.”

“But Dr Hopper says your leg will be the better for it,” said Bae, “And you’ll be able to walk without having to use a staff. Mulan said you were doing really well.”

“Is my name being taken in vain?” came a voice from the door.

The two men looked over to see the petite woman of their conversation stood with her hands clasped in front of her, her long black hair pulled back into a messy bun.

“Speak of the slave driver…” said Rumple though there was no malice in his words, “Is it that wonderful time of the morning again, dearie?”

“Standing date, ten till twelve, Mr Gold,” said Mulan, walking over to the bed and moving the familiar wheelchair into position, “Do you think you can get into the chair with just my help today or shall I call for a nurse?”

Rumple gave her a stubborn look before he moved several of Bae’s books out of the way, manoeuvring himself to sitting on the bed. He was glad at least that he had more modest clothes to wear rather than the flimsy hospital gown he had first found himself in as he pushed aside the sheets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Mulan came to his side, propping her shoulder beneath his right arm and wrapping an arm around his waist to support him as he slid from the bed onto his good leg. He caught his balance straight away, weeks of practice making it easier and Mulan’s steadying grip enough to give him the confidence to trust his own body. 

It was not without great effort though and his breathing was laboured as he settled in the wheelchair Mulan used to transport him from the ward. The young therapist laid a steadying hand on his shoulder and he smiled up at her, their relationship a fraught but trusting one after they had been thrown together weeks before. When Mulan was sure her charge was settled, she took a blanket from the back of Bae’s chair and laid it over Rumple’s legs.

“What time are you getting your cast of?” she asked the boy.

Bae shrugged, “Not sure yet,” he said, “I’ve just got to wait for someone to come get me.”

“Maybe by the time we get back you’ll be free,” she said, “Just make sure you don’t do too much with it to start off with, the muscles will still be weak.”

“I won’t,” said Bae.

Rumple snorted, “He’s never so obedient with me,” he said, meeting his son’s gaze, “Don’t give the nurses any trouble while I’m gone.”

“Johanna would box my ears if I did,” said Bae, swinging himself up onto Rumple’s bed as Mulan pushed the wheelchair to the door, “Bye Papa.”

Rumple looked back, a small smile on his face even as he tried for a stern tone, “Don’t stir from this ward, you hear?”

“Go,” said Bae, watching him go, his face falling the moment he was out of sight though, knowing that more pain awaited him even if it was going to help him.

He startled as a warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, looking up to see Regina’s concerned face as she placed a finger to his cheek, catching the errant teardrop he didn’t realise had fallen.

“Now then,” said the novice, “It is not as though this is the first time Rum has left you so I know that is not the cause of these tears. What’s wrong Baelfire?”

“Nothing,” said Bae, with a shake of his head.

Regina frowned, perching on the bed beside him, “Now I don’t believe that for a second,” she said before she gently bumped his shoulder with hers, “Believe it or not, I’m very good at listening.”

Bae smiled, his fondness for the young woman growing along with his trust, “I know,” he said before the smile slid from his face, “It’s all my fault that Papa has to go through this.”

“The vile men that attacked you are responsible for your father’s injuries and yours,” said Regina, “You were led down a dark path by someone you thought you could trust and you are not at fault.”

“But I am,” said Bae, biting back a sob, “I’m the reason we were in London to begin with and I was so sure it would be perfect but it wasn’t. I made all the wrong choices and now Papa is the one suffering. I’m a horrible son.”

Regina tutted as she wrapped an arm around him, “You are a wonderful son,” she said, “And whatever brought you here, I know Rum doesn’t blame you for it. He has forgiven you, if there was ever any wrong to forgive, and now is the time for you to move forward together. Guilt will only hamper that. Take it from someone who knows.”

The woman smiled as Bae gave her a quizzical look, rich laughter bubbling from her lips at the disbelief he wore.

“I wasn’t always a nun you know,” said Regina, with a sadness in her smile, “When I was very young, a year or two older than you, I knew a boy, Daniel. We were childhood sweethearts and we dreamed of a life once we had escaped school, parents, and all those restrictions you see as a child. Back then, I lived with my mother, Daniel was from the wrong side of the tracks in her opinion, and she forbade me from seeing him again. He and I chose to run away. I packed a bag and told only my sister that I intended to leave. My sister though, for all the good intent she had, told my mother and she called the police. 

“They chased us and they caught me. I told Daniel to keep running and he did, right into to the path of a car. He died instantly. For years and years that moment haunted me, ate at my heart and I couldn’t forgive. It was as if something darkened my soul for so very long. I rebelled against everything, even my father’s church which had been a sanctuary for so long but then one day, I don’t recall when, I felt the need to forgive. So I did. I began to forgive and wounds were healed but I had lost years in my wandering. My path led to my soon to be vows, yours leads to a life with your father. Just don’t waste years in the want of something as I did, your youth is a precious thing Baelfire. You and Rum are here now; all you need do is move forward.”

Bae sniffed, his head resting on her soft shoulder, “I’m sorry you lost your friend,” he said, “I just wish I knew how to make things better for me and Papa. We have nothing, they stole all our money and we can’t go back to where we came from.”

Regina looked down on him, a sly smile on her face, “I know your Papa doesn’t like me being all that religious around you both,” she said, “But trust me on something ok. Whether you believe in Him or not, the Lord works in mysterious ways. I believe there’s a good future out there for you.”

“I hope so,” said Bae, picking his head up off her shoulder as Johanna came into the room, her countenance as sunny as ever and it gladdened the boy that he had found such people as her and Regina even if they may have to leave them behind.

“Come along then young man,” said the nurse, “Time we were off to the bandage room and then to x-ray. Will you be here when Bae comes back Sister Regina?”

“I can be,” said the novice, “If needed.”

“Best you are,” said Johanna, “Word has it that old devil Hanson is visiting today and he won’t be happy to find our young Bae here unsupervised.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Then I shall of course be here,” she said, ushering Bae off the bed, “Away with you then, time to get that cast off and then you can have a proper scratch.”

Bae grinned widely, his arm giving a telling itch beneath the cast at the prospect, as he slipped off the bed. 

“We’ll be about forty-five minutes, if you want to have a cup of tea,” said Johanna, ushering Bae to the door, “There’s chocolate cake in the nurses’ lounge.”

Regina smiled, “A suppose a small slice wouldn’t be too sinful,” she said, following them from the room.

xxxx

Bae held his arm out in front of him, enjoying the sight of pink skin rather than a white cast once more but also trying to work out the positioning of the bones that he had seen on the x-ray. The machine they have hovered over his arm had been terrifying as it clunked and flashed but the outcome had been amazing. Pictures taken from the inside of his body on black paper that the doctor had put up on a screen next to one they had taken when he had arrived at the hospital. The break was clear in one and fully healed in the other and Bae had been sent on his way with a few words of warning but a clean bill of health.

He was so engrossed in his arm that he almost ran into Johanna’s back as she came to a stop just outside his room, her face set in a scowl as she turned to him. Bae could hear voices beyond the open door and assumed they were the cause of her ill humour, her words proving the theory as she spoke.

“Get in your bed as soon as we’re in there and try to be invisible,” she said, “I’ll explain later. I hope Sister Regina’s there.”

Bae followed her in, hurrying to his own bed despite his books still being set on Rumple’s, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible as he peered at the other people in the room. Regina sat in a chair beside his bed, keeping her promise to stay near even as she stayed silent. He recognised Dr Hopper and one of the nurses who tended to one of the other rooms but the man with them was a stranger to him. He wore a fine suit of black, shot through with a grey thread, a tie fastened tightly at his throat and Bae knew it must be expensive from the people had seen wearing similar on the television. The man’s hair was a similar colour to Dr Hopper’s but coarser, fashioned into what looked like sharp points.

“That’s Mr Hanson,” came Regina’s whisper at his ear, “He’s in charge of several large hospitals in London and comes to visit sometimes. He’s very exacting and not to be trifled with.”

Bae nodded, trying to catch the man’s words but they were lost as he and Hopper talked by the unoccupied bed in the corner. Finally their discussion ended and Hopper began to lead the other man to the door but Hanson stopped as his eyes fell on Bae and the boy couldn’t help but reach for Regina’s hand as he regarded him.

“Seems one of our patients has returned,” said Hanson, his voice holding an odd breathy quality that made Bae think he was a heartbeat from laughing, “Baelfire Gold isn’t it?”

Bae nodded, tightening his grip on Regina’s hand, “Yes…yes sir,” he said.

Hanson reached for the chart on the end of the boy’s bed, flipping through it with a click of his tongue, “Looks like someone got mixed up with the wrong people,” he said, “But you’re all healed now. You would be best place to discharge young Mr Gold today, Hopper. Let him head home to his family.”

“Actually Mr Hanson, Bae’s father is also a resident here and he has no one else to care for him,” said Dr Hopper, “Rumple, Bae’s father, is looking at another two to three weeks of convalescence so we intended to keep Bae here until then.”

“A noble sentiment doctor,” said Hanson with a smile that looked nothing like happiness, “But we run a hospital, not a hotel and I doubt the tax payers would be happy to hear we are providing beds for those who do not need them. Unless there is a medical need for Baelfire to stay, then he should be discharged. Alternative arrangements can be made for his care and social services no doubt will have options if you need them. I trust you can arrange something. Shall we move on?”

Hanson was out the door almost before he finished speaking, Dr Hopper and the nurse dutifully following behind him without a word. Bae waited until he was sure they were gone before he turned to Regina, confusion on his face.

“Are they going to send me away?” he said, panic rising in his voice, “Please they can’t. I can’t be without Papa; I need to be with him. He needs me and he won’t rest if they send me away. Please Regina, don’t let them take me.”

“Hush now, giving out like that,” came Johanna’s voice rather than Regina’s as the nurse bustled over from where she had been tidying Rumple’s bed, “That old devil comes in here every few months and moans and groans but Dr Hopper is in charge of this ward and he’ll make the decisions. No one is going to take you away.”

“There then,” said Regina, patting his hand that still held hers, “Everything will be fine. Dry your eyes.”

Bae reached for a tissue from the box beside his bed, drying the tears that had spilled from his eyes in his worry. The action wasn’t missed though by two people who had entered the room without their notice, their presence soon revealed by the horrified tones born of a father’s concern.

“Baelfire?” said Rumple, waving Mulan to guide him towards the boy’s bed rather than his own, “What’s the matter son?”

Bae slipped off the bed, leaning down to hug the older man tightly and feeling the tension in his grip as he returned the embrace, “Nothing,” he said, “Not anymore. How was your session?”

“Hang the session, what on earth is going on? Regina?” demanded Rumple, fixing the young nun with a look reminiscent of the Dark One he once was.

“The hospital manager came round and insisted Bae was discharged and sent home,” she said, “Bae worried he’d be sent away but Johanna reassured him that wouldn’t be the case.”

The older nurse smiled at them, “We’ll make sure you two aren’t split up, don’t you worry,” she said, “I need to get on but I’ll see you before I leave for the night.”

Regina got to her feet as well, “I should move on as well, I was due on the maternity ward half an hour ago,” she said, ruffling Bae’s curls as she saw his father do so often, “No fretting now.”

“I promise,” said Bae with a smile as she followed Johanna out of the room.

“Well then,” said Mulan, moving Rumple towards his own bed, “Let’s get you back in bed and I’ll bring the crutches round later on. From tomorrow you can start getting yourself about but no marathons for a while ok?”

“Yes mistress,” said Rumple with an arch look over his shoulder as they reached the bed.

Before too long Rumple was settled back in his bed and Mulan left to deal with her next patient, leaving the men to the lunch the nurses brought round to them. As the afternoon passed by, Bae forgot about the hospital manager, instead he enjoyed the freedom of movement his now bandage-free arm as he sat beside his father’s bed. As the afternoon progressed, Bae found a film on the television that even held his father’s attention in parts though the older man kept a book on his lap that he turned his attention to whenever he caught his son’s gaze.

It was the sound of hurrying feet that drew their attention from their pursuits, looking up to see Dr Hopper rush in, his face frantic as he headed towards them.

“Rumple,” said the doctor, “You need to decide where you want Bae to go.”

“I don’t understand,” said Rumple, his hand taking a firm hold of Bae’s shoulder, “Go where?”

“I thought I could stop it but Hanson is insisting I discharge Baelfire today and if you don’t have a place for him to go he’ll be taken into care until you’re released from here and can prove you can provide a suitable home for him,” said Hopper, “I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do.”

“But you can’t split us up,” said Bae, “We’ve got no one else. I don’t have anywhere to go.”

“They’re not taking you anywhere son,” said Rumple, “Mulan is happy that I can get about on crutches for the next few weeks so we can leave together.”

“Rumple you’re nowhere near well enough to leave the hospital, the pins in your leg still need time to settle and there are still issues with your oxygen levels,” said Dr Hopper, “If you leave here now you have a very real chance of falling ill again and then you won’t be able to take care of Bae.”

“Then I’ll take care of him,” said Bae, slipping off the bed, “I’ll get our things Papa.”

“Please I really must advise against this,” said Dr Hopper.

“Advise all you like,” said Rumple, pushing aside the books and freeing himself from the bed sheets, “I am not about to let my son leave this hospital without me at his side. We’ve survived well enough for years without anyone’s help and that’s not about to change now.”

Only the doctor’s quick reflexes kept Rumple from falling as he failed to catch his balance when he left the bed. Bae rushed to his side, worry on his face as he helped Dr Hopper manoeuvre him back onto the mattress.

“There’s no way you can leave Papa,” said the boy, “You’re not strong enough.”

“After all we’ve have been through I am not losing you now Bae,” said Rumple through clenched teeth, pain evident on his face even as he waved the doctor away, “I will fight through anything to keep you at my side.”

“A noble sentiment I am sure,” came Hanson’s breathy voice from the door, “But I’m afraid rules are rules and I cannot let feeling affect the good running of this hospital. Baelfire will be well taken care of though, I assure you. This is Spencer George, he’s one of the social workers attached to the hospital and he’s made arrangements for Baelfire to be taken to a foster family in Kent until you’re well enough.”

“Kent?” said Bae, his eyes flicking to the book of maps Regina had brought him before he returned his gaze to Hanson and the equally cruel looking man who stood beside him, “But that’s miles away.”

“The home is a suitable one for a boy with your background,” said Spencer, “The people who will be taking care of you are firm but fair and your father needn’t worry about you slipping back into the wrong crowd.”

“The wrong crowd?” said Rumple, pulling Bae onto the bed beside him, “You’re talking about the drugs? He was tricked into going with those people; he’s not a bad boy.”

“Even so, we can’t have him posing a risk to any family he is with,” said Spencer, “Get your things Baelfire and we’ll be on our way. We can get you settled in tonight and talk about coming to visit your father in a week or so.”

“No!” cried Bae, “No I don’t want to go. Dr Hopper please don’t let them take me.”

“I’m sorry Bae, I can’t,” he replied, his usually gentle face set in a scowl as he regarded the two men set to take the boy away.

“He’s my son and he’s going nowhere,” said Rumple, “I’m his parent, his only parent and I will not let you take him.”

“In an issue of child protection I’m afraid the courts over rule the will of any parent,” said Spencer, “You are able to contest legally of course but in the interim Baelfire will be placed into the care of the state.”

“No, you’re not taking him,” said Rumple, holding onto the boy as tightly as he could as memories of soldiers taunting them with tales of the ogres and what occurred on the frontlines rampaged through his mind. 

“That’s right, they’re not,” came the refined, if a little shaky voice from behind the two men.

Regina pushed her way passed Hanson and Spencer, looking tiny between them in her low-heeled shoes. She gave them a stern look as she stood by Rumple’s bedside, her hand on Baelfire’s shoulder.

“I regret to inform you, Sister, but you have no jurisdiction here,” said Hanson, “If these two are part of your flock then by all means, minister to them, but advise them it’s best they cooperate before we are forced to call the authorities.”

Regina shot him a dark look but soon turned her attention to the two people on the bed, “Rumple I can’t stop them making Bae leave the hospital but I can stop them taking him into care. I’ve spoken to my father and he’s willing to house Bae at the rectory with us. Release Bae to my care and I will give him a home until you’re well enough to do so. He will be warm, he will be fed and I will bring him every day to see you. My home is only half an hour away from here so he won’t ever be far.”

Rumple’s eyes fell shut as he gave a sigh of relief before he opened them to look down at his son, “Baelfire? Are you willing to go with Regina?” he said, “They won’t let me keep you here son but I will fight to get out of here and come to you as soon as I can.”

The boy nodded, “I’ll go with her,” he said, “She’s our friend and I trust her. Can I really come back everyday?”

“You certainly can,” said Dr Hopper, “So long as Sister Regina is willing to take responsibility for you?”

“More than willing,” she said, “Do we have your consent Rumple? Can Bae come with me?”

Rumple nodded, “He can,” he said, not letting go of his son, “He will go with Regina; he won’t be going with anyone else.”

“Very well then,” said Hanson, “Mr George, I’m sorry to have wasted your time but it seems the situation has resolved itself. Dr Hopper I trust the young Mr Gold will be off hospital premises by the time the night shift takes over?”

“He will sir,” said Dr Hopper, a shuddering breath of relief leaving him, “I’ll see to it myself.”

“Goodnight then everyone,” said Hanson, escorting the man he had arrived with out of the room once more.

Even with the departure of the two men, Rumple didn’t release the grip on his son and the boy was just as unwilling to be released. Regina stayed close to their side, settling herself in the chair beside the bed as Dr Hopper headed towards the door.

“Two hours,” he said sadly, “Then Bae has to go with Regina. I’ll send a nurse to do the formal discharge. I’m sorry Rumple.”

“Not your fault my friend,” said Rumple, looking over Bae at him and then over to Regina, “I’m only glad there was someone with the power to aid us.”

“Always,” said Regina, “Dr Hopper if it wouldn’t be too much trouble can you tell the librarian I won’t be able to help deliver any books tonight? I should help Baelfire to pack.”

“Of course,” said the doctor, “Have safe trip Bae.”

The boy nodded, not raising his head from its place on his father’s chest, prolonging the embrace he knew he would miss even if he were able to visit everyday. The world beyond it seeming too large and unsafe without the protection he had always known.


	8. By The Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the help of Regina and her father, Bae and Rumple begin their lives outside the hospital. Things slowly start to pick up for them but an unexpected meeting with another member of Regina's family could spell the end of their new found happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting this chapter, real life decided to get in the way (that's the last time I combine a toddler, show week and a new job into one week!) A little note on this chapter to say that I am sure there is a much more complex process involved in obtaining birth certificates and passports from the British Government but for the sake of the story I have sped up the process. Bae and Rumple will have plenty of trials to face without endless Home Office interviews.

Rumple looked around the small area of the hospital ward that had been his home for so many weeks. When he had arrived, it had been sparse and clinical, little more than the machines that had first monitored him in his unconscious state and then the walking aids that had thinned out as he grew stronger under Mulan’s care. The personal touches that had grown during his stay were now being packed in the suitcase Regina had brought him. Clothes that came from the church’s charity collection were the first to be packed, many of them at first ill fitting on his too thin frame but three square meals a day now had him at a far healthier weight. Next came the notebooks he and Bae had put together, detailing all the information they would need to build a new life.

Finally, he packed the trinkets that had been gifts from his friends during his recovery. A mug bearing his initial from Johanna that now always contained his morning tea, a ridiculous stuffed bear the Baelfire had brought from the hospital shop from the money he had earned helping out in one of the gardens near to Regina’s church and various other little bits of bric-a-brac that he had accumulated in his stay. Certain he had everything; Rumple zipped up the bag before easing himself back down into the chair beside his bed, the aluminium crutch resting against the arm in preparation for his leaving.

He wrung his hands together in his lap, the prospect of leaving the hospital both elating and terrifying. Whilst Regina and her father had promised him and Bae a home for as long as it was needed, Rumple knew they would soon have to make their own way in the world. There was little need for a spinner in the age they found themselves in, machines having replaced the craft he had taken years to perfect but tailors were still required and he knew with a bit of practice he could work as finely with a needle as he could with a spindle.

The Reverend Henry Mills, Regina’s father, had offered Rumple his support in securing work on the several occasions he had joined his daughter and Baelfire on their visits. Rumple had taken an instant liking to the kindly man, glad people he had come to trust had cared for Bae in his absence. The older man had even gone to solicitors in the hope of procuring the identity documents they would need but it had pained Rumple to lie to him as to why they had none. They had claimed their documents had been stolen when Keith and his men had attacked them but the solicitor soon came back with a lack of records from them. It had been Bae’s quick thinking and extensive research that had given them a story of poor record keeping on the tiny island they claimed as their former home. Rumple still waited for the story to unravel around them but the latest news had been more positive and he hoped they at least would be able to survive once the documents were in place.

Rumple turned his mind from such melancholy thoughts as he noticed the clock fast approaching ten in the morning, the time Regina would arrive and he would formally leave the hospital. He smiled as he thought of the surprise ahead that he and Regina had planned when Bae had been distracted days beforehand. Rumple could have left the hospital two days prior to the date he found himself on but he had persuaded Dr Hopper to let him stay longer. Now his discharge date fell upon Baelfire’s fifteenth birthday but the boy was none the wiser that it was happening and Rumple only hoped that Regina had managed to maintain the secrecy.

It wasn’t many more minutes before he heard the familiar sound of her shoes on the linoleum outside, her tread and gait a now well-known sound. Her smile was bright as she rounded the door and saw him waiting for her, a sunny good morning following swiftly behind.

“Did you manage to keep Bae in the dark?” said Rumple, the absence of his son at Regina’s side a little jarring but he had been prepared for him to not appear that morning.

“He’s none the wiser,” said Regina, “He still thinks I’m on an errand this morning and that we’re coming here this afternoon. He was pouting when I left by my father had intentions of taking him along to the cash and carry for the shelter so he’ll be kept busy whilst I get you home.”

“Are you certain it’s alright for me to stay with you?” said Rumple as Regina made a final sweep of the cupboards around his bed, “I don’t want to be a burden.”

“You are more than welcome and you know it,” said the novice, “It has been a joy having Baelfire these last few weeks and it will be wonderful to have you as well. The house is so full of laughter because of your boy and it’s a wonderful thing. He’s not shy of work either; he’s got half a dozen gardens lined up to help in this weekend alone.”

Rumple smiled, “I’m glad he’s put himself to use,” he said, “I promise I will pay you back for his keep.”

“Nonsense,” said Regina, closing the locker beside the bed, “He has more than earned it with all the help he has given us around the rectory and in the church. Father can’t manage on the ladders as he used to and Bae has helped him replace dozens of candles and cleaned the windows he couldn’t reach on his own. Neither you nor Bae owe us a thing, Rumple. Now then, you appear to have everything. Shall we go and see Johanna and get you signed out of here?”

Rumple nodded, getting to his feet and taking hold of the hospital issue cane that supported his still healing ankle though it did not pain him nearly as much as it had done before they had arrived. Regina took up his small suitcase, waving off his protest as she set it on its wheels and dragged it along behind her. She took his free arm to steady him as she led him from the room.

Rumple smiled as he saw the people who had become his friends waiting for him at the desk and he felt the small pull of sadness that he would no longer see them every day.

“I didn’t realise I required a committee for my discharge?” he said.

“We wanted to say goodbye,” said Dr Hopper, “You’ve become a familiar face and you’ll be missed.”

“I’m sure my torturer will miss her daily victim,” said Rumple, sharing a playful scowl with Mulan.

“I’ll see you in a month slacker,” said the young woman, “And you’d best have kept up those exercises I’ve given you or I’ll make it weekly.”

“I’ll make sure he does,” said Regina, “Though I do not have your fire to keep him in line Mulan.”

“You underestimate yourself my friend,” said Rumple, “But I promise I will be good and not for your threat Mulan. Thank you for all you’ve done, all of you, for Bae and for I.”

“It’s been a pleasure to care for the both of you,” said Johanna, rounding the nurse’s desk and wrapping the spinner into a matronly hug, “Take care of yourself my dear. Now go before I start letting on and making a fool out of myself.”

The paperwork was handled swiftly and, with a few more words of farewell and an emotional embrace from Johanna, Rumple followed Regina towards the exit of the hospital. He hadn’t set foot out on the street since his admittance, the only outdoor exercise permitted being under Mulan’s watchful eye in the hospital courtyard, and now it seemed like the late June sunshine was intent on blinding him. His eyes adjusted quickly though and with a steadier gait than he had known in many years he ambled towards Regina’s waiting car.

Even after seeing them on countless television programs during his long sojourn at the hospital, he still could not shake his unease at the metal rushing boxes but he climbed into Regina’s nonetheless. He fumbled with the belt but the young novice seemed to pay it no mind, merely smiling indulgently when the buckle finally clicked into place. Regina steered them out of the car park, electronic gates opening to let them pass and Rumple caught the sight of the great clock tower of the Palace of Westminster in the mirror on the windscreen as they swept away on the other side of the river.

Where they left behind great buildings and palaces, the roads they travelled down were still grand in comparison to the village that had been Rumple’s home but he could see that everything was less well kept and tumbledown. People is fashions that seemed to contradict one another mingled together on the pathways as the cars jostled for position with the buses that chugged and chuffed along the black road. The journey was short in distance but long in duration, traffic lights halting them every few hundred metres and leaving them all but pressed to the bumper of the car in front of them. Finally, they wound their way into narrower back streets until Regina pulled up to the kerb outside a small, non-descript church ringed by a high ironwork fence.

“Tomorrow we’ll have to take you on a little walk around town, help you get your bearings,” said Regina, “But for the time being, the church is there as you can see and there is a hall through the back where we have the homeless shelter and kitchen. We try to help as many people as we can there though it’s hard to keep pace, so many are falling on hard times now. For you though, home is the house next door. It’s small and we keep it humble but it’s home. Bae seems to have settled in nicely and I hope we will make you feel just as welcome.”

Rumple looked up at the elegant white house set next to the church, two floors rising from ground level and windows set into the basement. Flowers and hanging baskets adorned the outside and the black wrought iron gates that surrounded the house. The sunlight only added to the picture and Rumple knew it would have taken him a decade at least to spin the gold to afford such a house.

“You may as well offer me a home in a palace. I have never lived in a house so fine,” he said, refusing to indulge the tears that threatened in his eyes, “And I know I shall feel welcome. I can’t begin to thank you Regina.”

“Thanks are not needed,” she said, “My reward will come when I see you and Bae happy and settled in your own home together. Now come along, Bae and Father should be home and I can’t wait to see his surprise when you walk through the door.”

Rumple heaved his way out of the car, his leg wobbling a little but holding firm as he set the walking stick on the floor. The grip still chaffed at his hand, the positioning different to how he had held his staff for so many years but Mulan had assured him that he would grow used to it as his muscles strengthened. Regina had already taken his case from the boot of the car and was wheeling it up the short path to the three stone steps that led to the door. Rumple followed her, glad there was a steady rail for him to hold onto as he climbed the steps behind her.

Soon he found himself inside the elegant house, the floor made of solid wood and the walls decorated with paintings and pictures. He immediately felt out of place but Regina’s warm smile as she set his case beside the door and took hold of his arm eased him. He could hear voices coming from a door not far down from them, Baelfire’s not quite broken tone chatting away happily to Reverend Mills’ deeper timbre.

“I’m home,” called Regina, pressing a conspiring finger to her lips as she led Rumple to the door, “Is that lunch I can smell?”

“You’re back,” cried Baelfire before the sound of quickened feet echoed from the room beyond, “Can we go and see…Papa?”

The boy skidded to a halt as he came round the door, eyes narrowing in surprise before they widened in delight as he threw himself into Rumple’s waiting arms.

“What are you doing here?” said Bae, pulling back just enough to see his father’s face.

“I couldn’t very well miss your birthday,” said Rumple, “Besides; the hospital wanted my bed back so I got a formal discharge.”

“You’re staying,” said Bae, before he turned his attention to Regina for confirmation, “Really? Staying here? Did you know?”

“Yes I knew,” said Regina, “We’ve known this past week and we wanted to surprise you for your birthday. Can you forgive my little fib this morning?”

“Of course. Thank you for the wonderful surprise,” said Bae before he hugged Rumple once more, “I’m so glad you’re out of there.”

“Not as much as I am, I assure you,” said Rumple, “I’m not used to being idle for so long.”

“Well I am certain we can find you an occupation of some sort whilst you are with us,” came a new voice from the door, “Welcome to our home Rumple.”

“Thank you Reverend Mills,” he said, freeing himself from Bae’s grip to shake the elder clergyman’s hand, “I’m so grateful for how you’ve taken care of Bae and now of me it seems. We’ll try not to be a burden for too long.”

“You and your wonderful boy will not be a burden at all and you must call me Henry whilst you’re here. I shan’t have any ceremony under this roof. Now come along the three of you, there is lunch to be eaten before we get our new guest settled in.”

Rumple offered no resistance as Bae pulled him into the room he had exited and he soon found himself sat at a table laden with a fine meal and good company. Bae was the one to keep them all entertained, his excitement almost a living thing at the reality of Rumple’s discharge. Once lunch was over both Regina and her father headed off to their tasks for the afternoon, the Reverend slipping Rumple a door key so he could come and go as he pleased before instructing Bae to show him around the house.

There were more rooms than Rumple had ever known in a home yet it only boasted three bedrooms. He didn’t care if he had to share with his boy, the pair of them more than often forced into the same bed at many an inn or when the winter hung too heavily on their village and it proved too cold to sleep alone. The room that Bae and he were to habit was usually in possession of Regina’s elder sister Zelena but the Reverend assured them that his step daughter was off travelling in another country and would not be at all put out by their occupancy. Even so, Rumple kept only to the bed and the chest of drawers Regina had cleared for him and his son to use.

As the days spent in their new home turned to weeks, Rumple started to find a place for himself in their new world. The Reverend was still working to procure the paperwork he and Bae would need to be able to do any work or secure any housing of their own but he still found himself able to work. The shelter that the church ran provided assistance to as many people as it could, weekly donations at their services and some from several businesses keeping it ticking over though money was tight. Rumple threw himself into helping as best he could, intent on repaying his friends for their kindness and he soon found his skills put to use in mending the clothes that arrived in donation bags before they were handed out to those in need.

The shelter was overseen not just by Regina and her father but also a fearsome woman called Mathilda Lucas, the older widow the proprietor of the next door café who spent her free time providing meals to those in need. Despite her fearsome exterior and propensity to wave a wooden spoon with intent at anyone who displeased her, to those who came in regularly she was known lovingly as Granny and it was not long before Rumple was invited to use the moniker.

She was always the first to greet them when they headed from the house to the hall at the back of the church every morning to begin their work. The morning they found themselves in however differed as she appeared carrying bundles of fabric that she proceeded to dump into Baelfire’s arm before they even muttered a good morning.

“Thought you could use that Rumple,” said Granny, “My granddaughter brought it home to make a quilt or five out of years ago and I’m sick of it clogging up my airing cupboard.”

“That’s kind of you,” said Rumple, pulling a swathe of pale cotton from Bae’s arms to examine it, “But what do you expect me to do with it?”

“Make something,” said Granny, “Plenty of colours and fabrics there. Make clothes for people out of it, you said you could so why not? It’s only going to go to waste otherwise. Ruby’s never going to use it.”

“It might take me a while to get up to speed with the fashions around here but I could probably manage something,” said Rumple, “It’s not spinning but it’s better than just mending things. Will your granddaughter not mind?”

“She works for a fashion house, she can get off cuts whenever she pleases,” said Granny, “She was just glad it was going to be put to use.”

“It would nice to have something that fits properly for a change, Papa,” said Bae from behind the mountain of material he carried, “Everything Regina finds for me is too big.”

“Looks like you have a model there already,” said Granny, “Now get that stuff put somewhere useful and then you can both help me serve breakfast. God only knows the number of mouths we have to feed and I’m not having a single one leave here hungry.”

“We’ll be right there,” said Rumple, bunching the material he held beneath his arm as he leaned heavily on his crutch, the pain all the worse in the morning before he got some movement into it.

Granny soon had them working away, most of the faces they served familiar but others were new, their expressions pensive and telling tales of sorrow that they could not yet put into words. Granny gave them all the counsel she could, directing those who she couldn’t help towards Reverend Mills or Regina if she dropped in before she went to her work at the hospital. Once breakfast was served the hall swiftly cleared, only a few staying on using the space as somewhere safe to rest or to make use of the two clunky old laptops to search for jobs. Baelfire tended to gravitate towards the devices, his fascination with the technology making him a quick study and able to assist those using them if they got into difficulties.

Once Granny released him, Rumple made his way over to the small space by the window he had taken as his own. A small worktable sat amongst the piles and bundles of donated clothes, sorted by gender and size, but the largest was the pile that needed repair and Rumple had made it his task to fix them all. The material Granny had brought him was piled on the table, plenty to make several outfits depending on the sizes he chose.

“Baelfire?” he called once he had looked over everything Granny had given him, “Are you planning on going by the library at all today?”

The boy left the side of the person he had been assisting at the laptop, crossing the short distance to Rumple’s workbench, “I didn’t intend to,” he said, “I’m doing the gardens at the Earl of Essex on Thursday if you need anything. What are you after?”

“Patterns,” said Rumple, “If we were back home I could work from memory but the make up of some of the garments people wear here is a bit beyond me. I could pick a few things apart but I don’t want to waste any of the clothes we have to give to people.”

“I could probably find something online for you to look at,” said Bae, “It pretty much has everything on there so you don’t need a library.”

“You and your internets,” said Rumple, following the boy back to the free laptop.

“It’s just called the internet Papa,” said Bae with a shake of his head.

“Forgive the fact that I haven’t gone native yet,” said Rumple, glad that his son was so easily adapting, “I’ll pick it up at some point but I don’t get all that much joy from all the tapping and clicking.”

Bae slipped into the chair in front of the laptop, swiftly navigating to a page he wanted on the screen, “There’s a basic pattern for a shirt,” he said, “It looks simple enough, especially for you.”

“Budge over then and let me look,” he said, “It’s been a while since I’ve made anything for you.”

“That’s because you made it far too big so I’d grow into it,” said Bae, moving aside so Rumple could sit in front of the laptop, “You can use the search bar in the corner to look for what you want to make. Just type it and press the button that says enter.”

“Alright clever,” said Rumple, “Go and be useful. There’s some mending to be done.”

“Call me if you get stuck,” said Bae before he headed over to the worktable, picking up several items from the mending pile before he folded his legs underneath him and set to work.

He had made the best of several lost buttons by the time Rumple returned to his side, the information the spinner had found on screen enough for him to be going on with to make something suitable. He’d barely begun selecting the material he wanted to use though when they heard their names being called, looking up to see Reverend Mills heading towards him with a large envelope in hand.

“It came,” said the vicar, waving the envelope for emphasis, “My solicitor friend rushed things through a little and it’s here at last.”

Rumple was on his feet in a second, hope thumping a wild tattoo in his chest as he took the envelope from the older man’s hand, tearing open the top to reach the contents within. Baelfire clung onto his arm as he withdrew two crisp pieces of paper marking their alleged unrecorded births and two passports bearing their images taken weeks before. He forced back the tears that wished to fall at the sight of the simple documents but he could not prevent the kiss he pressed to the wild curls on his son’s head.

“We’re on our way, Bae,” he said, “We can really start to build a life now. Henry I can’t begin to thank you for all you’ve done and the work you’ve put in to get this for us.”

“Think nothing of it,” said Henry, “The solicitor who helped me is a friend from my college days at Cambridge and he owes me an unspoken favour or two. I’m just glad we have you one-step further to a home of your own. I can clear my schedule for a day early next week and accompany you to the council to see about finding you somewhere to live. You’ll also have to think about Baelfire applying to go to school; he’ll have exams to do next year.”

“School?” said Bae, a wide smile splitting his face, “I could go to school? Real school? Papa can I please? I never got the chance back home.”

“Of course you can go to school if that’s what you want,” said Rumple, “If you have the opportunity here then you take it. You can be so much more than I ever could. Henry can we truly find him somewhere to go?”

“It shouldn’t be too hard,” he said, “But if Bae hasn’t been to school before perhaps we should look at a private tutor of some sort, just until the new term starts in September. I would arrange payment for it of course; you can’t be expected to face such expenditure when you’re trying to get back on your feet.”

“I couldn’t…” began Rumple but Henry held up a hand to stop him.

“No arguments. You have been adopted into the Mills clan as far as I am concerned and as neither of my daughters, by choice or situation, seem intent on providing me with grandchildren anytime soon then I want to extend what help I can to Bae.”

Rumple looked down at the hopeful eyes already turned up to him, knowing he would have little choice in the matter, “Just make sure you apply yourself my lad,” he said, “No slacking off and running off to climb trees like you did when I tried to teach you anything.”

“I promise, I swear. I will work so hard,” said the boy, “Can we start soon Henry, please?”

The vicar laughed at his exuberance, “I will see what I can do,” he said, before he checked his watch, “I really must get on but in the meanwhile, congratulations Mr and Master Gold, we’ll start making some arrangements for you this evening.”

Rumple pulled Bae into a tight hug as the elder man left them alone once more, words needless between them as hope took a strong root for the first time since they had arrived.

 

xxxx

 

Rumple had grown used to waking to the sound of someone screaming at him in the Enchanted Forest. Milah had often woken with some perceived crime to accuse him of and the shouting soon started after that. He had learned to wake quickly and that skill had not left him even when he had held the power of the Dark One but their perceived safety and comfort in the Mills home had softened him and he had to struggle to wakefulness at the sound of the cries. It was worry for Baelfire that wrenched him into the wakened world, the boy clinging to him in alarm in the bed they still shared.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room?”

The redheaded woman stood beside the bed screaming looked a step away from madness, reaching for one of the small statuettes that decorated the room to use as a weapon and the path of it only thwarted as Regina raced in and grabbed hold of her arm.

“Zelena stop!”

“Zelena?” said Rumple, the room finally coming into full focus, “Your sister?”

“Who’s meant to be somewhere in the Andes,” said Regina, “What on Earth are you doing here?”

“I live here,” said Zelena, rolling her eyes, “More to the point, _sis_ , what are _they_ doing here? In my room?”

“They’re friends,” said Regina, “And you were in the Andes.”

“What is all this commotion?” said Henry as he rounded the door, adding to the already bizarre tableau in his robe and slippers, “Zelena?”

“Why is everyone acting as if I’m the one who shouldn’t be in this house?” said the redhead, “Who the hell are these people in my God damned bed?”

“Don’t blaspheme!” snapped the Reverend before he closed his eyes on a shuddering breath, “I suppose introductions are in order despite the fact that it is three in the morning. Zelena, this is Rumple and Baelfire Gold. They are friends of your sister and me and they have fallen on hard times so I gave them use of your room in your absence. Gentleman, my eldest daughter, Zelena.”

“That’s step daughter,” she said, with a growl, “And I don’t care if they are your long lost relations from Timbuktu. This is my room and how dare you let anyone use it without consulting me first.”

“You were in the Andes,” repeated Regina, “Without any mobile coverage. You weren’t meant to be coming home for months. We couldn’t leave them on the street when there was a room to spare.”

“Well I’m back now so you can tell them to clear off,” said Zelena, before she turned her attention to Rumple and his son, “You can get out of my bed now and be on your way.”

“Zelena…” began Henry but Rumple’s voice cut him short.

“It’s alright,” he said, rubbing a hand along Bae’s arm as the boy stayed close to him, “We’ll go Henry. We never meant to be a burden and it is Zelena’s room we’ve been borrowing. We have our paperwork now and the council are working on a home for us. I’m sure we can manage for a few weeks until they find us something. If we could have a few moments to gather our things, we’ll be on our way.”

“And where will you go?” said Regina, “You cannot believe we’d let you back on the streets. Your leg is still healing Rumple and Baelfire has his tutor to attend. You can’t leave at three in the morning anyway. Zelena, you can have my room for the rest of tonight. Just let Rumple and Bae sleep here and we can discuss everything tomorrow.”

Rumple shook his head, “There’s space in the shelter tonight,” he said, “We’ll go there. We don’t want to be any trouble and believe me, we’ve spent time in worse even when we’ve been paying customers. Miss Mills, I’m sorry for the inconvenience.”

Zelena sniffed imperiously, “It’s Miss Hart, I’m not his daughter,” she said, “And at least you see sense in all this. You’ve got ten minutes to get your things together.”

Rumple held up a hand to still any further argument from Henry or Regina, glad when they took the hint and left the room with Zelena close behind them. He waited until the door closed before he turned his attention to Bae, seeing the sorrow but also the resignation on his face.

“We’ve coped with worse son,” he said, “Come on now and get dressed. Make sure you don’t leave anything behind.”

“Papa…” he began but cut himself off with a sigh, “Do you want me to pack the cases?”

“Just your own,” said Rumple, slipping out of bed and pulling on the hooded sweatshirt he had been wearing the day they arrived in London, the dark cotton trousers and t-shirt he had taken as nightwear suitable enough for the short journey to the shelter behind the church, “Granny will certainly be surprised to see us tomorrow. We’ll make the best of this son, I promise.”

“I don’t see why that Zelena has to be so mean,” muttered Bae as he discarded the chequered sleep pants he wore for a pair of jeans before stuffing them into a bag, the clothes from his drawer swiftly following without any attempt at neatness, “How is she even related to Regina and Henry? They’re nice.”

“Baelfire!”

“What?” said the boy, “Just saying what you’re thinking Papa. It’s all over your face.”

“Gods save me from your mouth and the trouble it will land you in one day my lad,” said Rumple, leaning heavily on his walking stick as he made his way over to the chest of drawers to take out his own clothes, “Whatever we may think of this situation the fact remains we are guests and the owner of this room has returned to claim it. I might have argued back before but now, we should at least be grateful we have had the chance to stay as long as we have. Before too long we will have a home of our own anyway. I’ll even go to the council first thing and see if they can hurry things along. I’m sure Henry will still let you have your lessons in the house.”

Bae frowned as he pulled the wrapped dagger from the back of the drawer, its presence a reminder of all his father had once been, “Why are you taking this all so calmly?” he asked, “Aren’t you angry?”

Rumple shook his head, “Frankly I’m still just relieved that we’re both still breathing after all that happened when we first arrived here,” he said, “Bae I could have lost you or you could have been left without anyone to care for you that night in town. We’re alive, we’re safe, we’re warm and we’re fed. As far as I’m concerned, we are far ahead of what we once were. I know we were better off for a short while after I took on the curse but it nearly tore you and I apart. Therefore, I would prefer to be poor and a little destitute if it means we get to be together. Why don’t you go and fetch our things from the bathroom, I’ll check we’ve not missed anything.”

Rumple waited until Bae had left the room before he slumped down onto the bed, his had drifting unbidden to his son’s bag where the dagger was held just beneath the zip. He silently cursed the loss of his power, knowing that he would have easily stood before the screaming woman demanding they leave and left her quivering in fear without even raising a hand. He growled and pushed away the thought as soon as it came to him, disgusted by how easily he still longed to succumb to the darkness.

Regardless of how weak he was, he would rather be called a coward than pull Baelfire away from all the opportunities he had before him. Rumple knew he would suffer through hell and further if it meant Bae could be anything he could turn his mind to. As the Dark One he could have kept him protected and made him rich but as Rumple Gold, as he now found himself named, he could give his son freedom and a future. With a breath to steady himself, he got back to his feet, stuffing a couple of shirts into his own bag as Bae rounded the door bearing the few items they had kept stored in the bathroom.

The sound of arguing drifted in from the open door, Henry’s voice raised but it was swiftly being overcome by Zelena’s angry tones. Rumple quickly took his share of the items Bae held out to him, zipping them into the pocket of his bag before he set it on its wheels. Squaring his shoulders, he led them both from the room, feeling Bae keep as close to his back as he could as they headed down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

Regina got to her feet as she saw them, somehow having found a dressing robe since she had left Zelena’s room but the image of her out of her novice robes was still somewhat alien. She hurried over to them both, stepping between them and the door.

“Please don’t go,” she said desperately, “You can take my room for the night.”

“And where will you sleep dearie?” said Rumple, setting down his case and taking hold of her hand, “You’ve done enough for us Regina and the shelter is more than adequate. I won’t allow us to be the cause of unrest in your family.”

“Oh she always does this,” said Regina, “She should have told us she was coming home. We could have made better arrangements. I could try and arrange a hotel.”

Rumple shook his head, “We couldn’t ask for that. The shelter is warm and dry and there aren’t many people in tonight,” he said, “And who knows, the council may have somewhere for us by the morning.”

Zelena’s angry yell echoed once more through the closed door before it was thrown back on its hinges. The redhead stood in the doorway, a glare on her face before she swept passed Rumple, all but knocking Bae out of the way, as she headed up the stairs.

“If I find even a hair pin missing I will be calling on the police on you freeloaders faster than you can blink,” she shouted down to them before she reached the landing above, the door to her room closing behind her with a slam.

Regina blushed at the older woman’s words, taking her hand from Rumple’s grip and worrying it in her other hand, “I am so sorry,” she said brokenly, “Truly I…”

“Stop,” said Rumple, as Henry entered the hallway from the room Zelena had just left, “This is not the fault of either of you. We should go and let you get back to sleep.”

“I’ll walk you over,” said Henry, tightening the belt of his dressing gown.

“We’ll be fine,” said Bae, taking hold of Rumple’s bag as he hefted his own onto his shoulder, “We’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course,” said Henry, “Your lessons can still be here Bae and we’ll sort something in the morning about where you can live.”

“Thank you Henry,” said Rumple, “Goodnight my friends.”

He pressed his free hand to his son’s back, guiding him to the front door and opening it for him. He ushered him out into the lamp-lit street, looking back briefly to offer his friends a small smile of thanks, care-worn faces looking back at him in regret as he stepped out into the night. The door closed behind him on the house but his heart worried it was closing on far more as he turned towards the church and the shelter beyond.


	9. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple gets an offer from an unexpected source that might solve his housing problem while Bae starts at his new school and meets someone who will prove crucial to his and his father's happiness.

It had been four days since Bae and Rumple had found themselves residents of the homeless shelter at the back of the church. Four days since they had begun to receive the pitying looks from the people they had once sought to support. They didn’t let it dampen their drive however, both of them rising from their small camp beds and heading to the meagre washing facilities before they stepped behind the counter with Granny to serve breakfast as they always did. 

Henry made daily offers to pay for a hotel for them but Rumple would not allow him to go to such expense, content that Bae could still have his lessons that were preparing him for school. Hope for a home of their own though seemed to dwindle daily. The council less than forthcoming with a place, as Rumple could not prove he could find suitable work but suitable work was unattainable without an address of his own. Rumple’s only comfort came from the fact that Bae had secured a place at the local state school, only four weeks remaining until he started his education. 

As accepting as Rumple was of the hand fate had dealt him and his son, he was disconcerted by the fact that the reason for his current misfortune seemed to be ever present. Zelena had first appeared in the shelter the afternoon after she had kicked him and Bae out of her room. The redhead had circled the room with a look of mild disgust before she had stood beside his workbench, fingering the pile of clothes that were yet to be mended. He had waited for her to speak, trying not to look at her as he kept his attention on his work. In the end, she had turned on a sharply pointed heel and left without a word but her sharp, blue-eyed stare seemed to linger. 

The next day and the day following followed the same pattern, though each time she seemed to linger a little longer, her eyes all but boring into him as she did. Rather than watch her, Rumple turned his attention to Bae whenever she was in the room, too used to people trying to use the boy against him and he would not allow any threat to come to him. 

It was on the fourth day that his concern really grew as Zelena appeared not just once but twice. On the second time, five minutes passed and Rumple felt his patience give, meeting her gaze with a steely one of his own.

“Miss Hart,” he said, feeling an odd sense of triumph as she startled at his words, “Is there something I can help you with?”

Zelena smiled, the expression tentative and alien on her face, “Sorry,” she said, “I…I’ve been trying to pluck up the courage to come and talk to you. I owe you and your son an apology.”

“Whatever for?” said Rumple, with a feigned confusion, “It’s not as though you are at all responsible for the situation we’re now in…oh wait…”

Zelena sighed, “I guess I deserved that,” she said, “Mr Gold I truly am sorry for my behaviour. I could blame jet lag and shock but the fact remains that I behaved abhorrently. I have embarrassed my family and I’ve placed you and your son in a precarious position. If you’re willing to hear me out, I have an idea that may be able to help you.”

Rumple stuck the needle he had been working with into the pincushion on his workbench, “And why should I accept your help?” he said, “Bae and I were doing well enough before we met you.”

“Yes you were and I want to rectify that,” said Zelena, “Please, let me buy you a coffee and then just hear me out. If you’re not interested after that then I won’t be offended, not that you’d care if I was.”

Rumple looked over to the counter where two of the usual volunteers were serving tea, Granny having left them to attend to her own café. With Bae at his lessons he had nothing to keep him in the shelter so he nodded, albeit reluctantly, and leaned on his cane as he got to his feet. Zelena’s smile was more genuine but something at the edge of it put Rumple on his guard. His sense for the state of people’s souls still strong despite no longer being in possession of his power. 

He followed Zelena out of the shelter and towards the café next door, Granny’s calculating gaze meeting them as soon as they walked through in as she raised a brow in question. Rumple shrugged behind the redhead’s back before he took a seat opposite her at the table she chose. Granny was soon at their side, a notepad in her hand. 

“Rumple dear, what can I get for you?” she said.

“Just a tea please Granny,” he answered, “Not too much milk though.”

“Of course dear,” she said before she turned to Zelena with a scowl, “Sparkling cyanide?”

“Coffee, white, thank you,” the redhead clipped back, “And hold the sarcasm.”

“Not in my café sweetheart,” muttered the elder woman as she headed back towards the counter.

“Rude woman,” growled Zelena before she forced a smile back to her face, “But I’m not here to talk about her. We’re here to talk about you and Bailey…”

“Baelfire,” corrected Rumple, “His name is Baelfire. A bailey is a castle wall, his name means great fire.”

“And he’s such a little spark to suit it,” said Zelena, “Well; I want to talk about you and Baelfire, specifically your living arrangements. You see, what you may not know is that I own some property of my own. I have a flat not five minutes walk from here. I rent it out at present as my solicitors are working on purchasing the flat below and the business on the ground floor so that I can turn it into a house. My current tenants are moving out next week and I thought maybe you’d like to move in.”

“Me?” said Rumple, “Do you think if we could afford to rent something that we’d be sleeping in the shelter every night? I get barely enough to feed us which is why we’re waiting for housing from the council.”

“No, no that’s the beauty of it,” said Zelena, her hand covering his where it rested against the table, “There would be no rent, not until you’re back on your feet and in employment. Even then, it wouldn’t be much. All I ask in return is that you continue to help my father at the shelter when you can and I might have one or two projects you could help me with. It’s not much but I have a set of keys and we could go and see it now.”

Rumple was glad that Granny chose that moment to return to their table, enabling him to remove his hand from Zelena’s grip without snatching it away. The older woman set their drinks down, the contents of Zelena’s sloshing from the cup and onto the tabletop.

“So sorry dear,” said Granny, making no effort to clean up the mess as she left them once more.

“What’s the catch Miss Hart?” said Rumple as Zelena tried in vain to mop up the mess with the thin paper serviettes that were on the table, “Less than a week ago you were calling us freeloaders and now you want to give us a home for nothing. There has to be a catch. I may have fallen on hard times but I’ve made my share of deals and this would only be worth your while if you were getting something out of it above and beyond what I already do to help Henry and Regina.”

Zelena narrowed her eyes, “You’re a hard man Mr Gold,” she said, “I would have thought you’d be biting my hand off.”

“I may not have much money, Miss Hart,” he said, “But I have my pride. I’m not foolish enough to say no outright though, be honest with me about your motives and we may yet have a deal.”

Zelena smirked but it lacked some of the cruelty she had worn before, “There’s more to you than meets the eye,” she said, “I know you’re cagey about your past but I can see there was once a business man beneath those jeans and sweatshirts.”

“There’s nothing in the past tense about what I am dearie,” said Rumple, feeling a little of his old confidence come back to him, “I’m down on my luck but I haven’t taken leave of my senses. Now speak or we’ll end this conversation now and I’ll go back to looking for work.”

“Fine,” said Zelena, with a sigh, “I don’t know what Regina told you about me but the short version is this. I am my mother’s daughter and Cora Hart was a woman who had few morals. She hid them well enough to secure my stepfather but they couldn’t be hidden for long. I went the same way as she did. I turned to drink and took not only myself but also several others down a very dark road. I recovered but the damage was done. I’m not a religious woman, Mr Gold, I leave the piety and obedience to my sister but my stepfather gave me morals and I need to start living up to them. Helping you and your son is karma for my soul and proof to those who I still need to prove myself too that I can change.”

Rumple leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, “Say I believed you,” he said, nerve endings singing at the indecision whether to trust her or not, “If we were to enter into this arrangement I want a full contract, every scenario accounted for.”

Zelena nodded, “I would allow nothing less,” she said, “My solicitor has drawn up…”

“Oh no, if there is to be a contract then I will be the one to construct it,” said Rumple, “You may review and amend if you wish but the final document will be mine and I will only sign it when I am satisfied.”

“Very well,” said the woman, “Perhaps then we should look at the accommodation discussed; you can formulate your thoughts based on that impression.”

“If you’ll lead the way,” said Rumple, getting to his feet, “Granny likes people to go to the counter to pay.”

He headed to the door to the road, leaving Zelena the uncomfortable task of facing Granny’s condescending stare as she paid for their untouched drinks. The younger woman finally rejoined him, her smile a little more strained than before as he held the door open for her.

Zelena took the lead as they hit the street, passing the open front butcher stores and nail bars that populated the lowest levels of the Victorian buildings. They were almost at the end of the main road when Zelena pulled them to a halt outside a heavy door, the metal and glass more industrial than homely but commonplace in the busy streets. She plucked a set of keys from her purse, unlocking the door and pushing it inwards. 

Rumple’s heart sank to his shoes at the sight before him, barely a metre of rough worn carpet stood between him and a steep set of stairs that led all the way up to the first floor. He looked down at his damaged ankle, the joint far stronger than it had ever been since his injury but it was still painful and weak when challenged. Zelena gave him no more time for contemplation though as she began to climb, the stairs deep enough to force her to hold on to the handrail to keep her balance. 

Rumple followed, biting back the whimper of agony that wanted to escape him after the first few steps. Finally, they made it to a small landing, a door to their right and one straight ahead. Zelena opened the one straight ahead, revealing yet more stairs that led to the airy second floor. Zelena kept climbing and Rumple was forced to follow her, finally reaching the flat she had brought him to.

The place was bright, with large windows but the décor was tired, red floral carpet and wood-chipped walls giving it an age that spoke of neglect. To Rumple though it was still far nicer than any home he and Bae had shared barring Regina’s. The flat was littered with packing boxes; clearly the possessions of the vacating family and Rumple had to dodge several as he was led from room to room. 

It was a small space but big enough for the two of them to live comfortably, two bedrooms, a bathroom, kitchen and lounge, more rooms than they had had before. His heart leapt at the thought of giving Bae such a place to grow in, despite the trial of the stairs but distrust kept his words at bay. Zelena seemed confident in what she offered though, happily pointing out features that would suit a family and the ease of connections to all the services they would need. 

With a promise that he would think on the offer Zelena made, Rumple preceded her down the stairs, careful not to stumble on the steep steps. He headed back to the shelter, Zelena claiming business elsewhere as she headed off in the other direction, and he was glad to find Bae and Henry sat near his workbench waiting for him. Bae got to his feet and hurried to him, hugging him tightly and greeting him with a bright smile.

“Where were you?” he said, “I was worried and I’m hungry.”

“You and that pit you call a stomach,” said Rumple, “You can eat without me you know.”

“Henry wants us to go for lunch,” said Bae, “Can we?”

“If you’re sure,” said Rumple, addressing the older man as he joined them.

“It would be a pleasure to have you,” said Henry, “Regina will be there too. We can discuss what we can do next to get you and Bae settled before school starts.”

“I may have a solution to that,” said Rumple, “But it does need some discussion.”

“Shall we then?” said Henry, smiling at the sight of Bae taking hold of Rumple’s arm as they headed back towards the rectory and talk of the future.

xxxx

A week, that was all it had taken for their lives to change once more and, as Rumple stood in the living room of their new home, he could not quite believe it. He had discussed Zelena’s proposal with Henry and Regina when they had met for lunch after he had seen the flat and they had both been surprised by her offer. Further conversation though had verified Zelena’s story and her need to make amends for her past, talk of key workers sailing over Rumple’s head but he understood she had been challenged to atone for her past behaviour. Regina also spoke of Zelena’s seeming remorse when they had spoken of her actions and the young novice could not deny that she appeared truly sorry for what had happened.

With a flat from the council still seemingly a lost cause Rumple had met once more with the elder sister, working with her to establish a contract that would allow them to live in the flat without rent until Rumple was in employment. The slight unease he felt around the woman refused to leave him but he would rather bear it than force Bae to continue to sleep in the shelter when he was soon to be starting school. Zelena had been all too happy to hand him the keys the morning after her former tenants had left, wishing them a happy future as she did so. 

“Papa?” said Bae drawing him from his thoughts, “Is this space really all for us?”

“Yes it is,” he said with a smile, “I’ll lose you in a place like this if I’m not careful. It won’t look so big when there’s some furniture in it.”

Bae set his bag down beside his father’s against the far wall of the living room, all their possessions condensed into two small backpacks. They would start from meagre beginnings but they would thrive Rumple was sure, the flat at least giving him a better base from which to find work. 

“Do you want to go and choose which bedroom you want?” he said as Bae crossed to the window, looking down into the car park below, “Henry will be here in a minute with the beds he’s letting us have.”

Bae beamed before he headed out onto the landing, standing before the two doors that led to the bedrooms. He peered around both doors before he smiled up at his father behind him and chose the smaller of the two.

“You should have the biggest,” he said, “If you don’t mind that I can see the green a little better than you can.”

“If that’s what you want,” said Rumple, “You’ll have to decide where you want everything to go. We’ll have to get you a wardrobe and a desk for all your school things.”

“I’m going to look daft in that uniform,” said Bae with a pout.

“You’ll look like everyone else, that’s the idea of it,” said Rumple as the doorbell sounded around them, “Go down and open the door, save your old man from the stairs.”

Bae nodded, leaving the room and heading down the stairs to their door and then further on to the one on the ground floor. Rumple heard voices from below as they climbed up but he was surprised to see far more people than Henry and the two men he had asked to help his transport the beds earlier that morning.

“What is all this?” said Rumple as Regina and her father appeared on the stairs followed by people Rumple recognised and a few he didn’t, all of them carrying bits of furniture.

“I might have mentioned to a few friends at the hospital that you and Bae had a place of your own now,” said Regina, “And most of them had plans to replace a few bits of furniture as luck would have it.”

Rumple blinked back the tears at the parade of gifts his friends were bringing to him, unsurprised when Archie, Johanna and Mulan came behind several of the helpers Henry had hired. Granny brought up the rear, her arms laden with a cardboard box almost filled to bursting with food. 

“You did not have to do this,” said Rumple, stepping aside as Archie and another man he recognised from the hospital huffed with effort as they carried a small two-seated sofa into the living room behind him. 

“When Regina said you and Bae were finally starting out we knew we had to help out somehow,” said the doctor, “We even managed to rustle up a desk for Bae.”

“I can never repay you all for this.”

“No need sonny but what you can do is stop standing around looking like a fish out of water and help me put these groceries away,” said Granny as she headed into the kitchen, “Seems I mistyped a few things on my delivery this week so I’ve got more than I need.”

Rumple shook his head at the blatant lie but didn’t question it as he followed Granny into the kitchen. The pair of them unpacked the food and a set of slightly battered pots, plates and cutlery that the woman swore she had put aside to be thrown out even though they were identical to the ones she used in the café. As they worked, others brought more furniture in from outside, Bae helping them to arrange it in the other rooms. 

They all worked for several hours and before too long the blank space that they had walked into that morning began to look more like a home. Regina had even given up a bookcase from her own bedroom, presenting Bae with several books he had loved when he had been staying with them. Once the work was done Granny had made them all tea from the extra supplies she had brought, the sofa , arm chair, desk chair and floor all occupied by the people who had come to call Rumple and Bae friends. 

Gradually the party began to peel off, returning to their own homes or jobs with calls of goodbye and promises to visit soon. Only Henry and Regina stayed behind, Henry making a call to the local takeaway to order them something to eat. It was only when Rumple felt a pang of something akin to guilt that Henry made another call, Zelena arriving to join their party ten minutes before the food. It proved to offer something of a thaw between them all and Rumple hoped that the trust he had put in the woman was finally proving correct. It was with smiles that they all parted, Rumple promising to see them early to continue helping at the shelter before he locked his own door for the first time in months. 

Night had taken firm hold when they finally made their way to bed, the flat eerily silent despite the road outside and the buses that crawled down it with a rattle. Rumple had only just bid his son goodnight and climbed into his own bed when he heard the door open. Familiar feet whispered softly against the carpet before he smiled as the bed dipped to accommodate his son’s weight. Bae had never done well the first night in a new place and his age had done nothing to alter that. Wordlessly, Rumple reached out to the head on the pillow next to his and ruffled the wild curls before he let his eyes fall shut. The two of them falling swiftly to sleep as exhaustion took hold.

xxxx

“Papa! I can’t breathe.”

“You’re being dramatic Bae, keep still.”

“But I’m going to die.”

“No son of mine is looking like a scruff on his first day of school.”

“But you don’t have to tie it so tight.”

“I’m going to tie it around that mouth of yours in a minute lad.”

“Alright you two,” said Regina, waving Rumple away before she picked up the tails of the blue and yellow striped tie he had been trying to tie around Bae’s neck, “You’re as bad as each other this morning.”

“It’s nerves,” said Henry from where he sat on the armchair by the flat window, “The pair of you have been skittish for the last few days.”

“Have not,” said Bae, “Oww! Regina, you’re worse than Papa.”

“Grumble grumble,” said Regina as she turned down his collar over a perfect half Windsor, “There now, all done. Don’t you go fiddling or you’ll muck it up again.”

Rumple smiled as he leaned back against the desk in the corner of their living room, “Never thought you’d scrub up quite so well,” he said, “I’m proud of you son.”

Bae reached up to fidget with his tie despite Regina’s warning, his expression warring between excitement and trepidation, “Do you think I’ll be alright?” he said, “I’ll be behind. Maybe you should just teach me at home like you used to Papa.”

Rumple shook his head, “You’re going to seize this opportunity Bae,” he said, “I can teach you what I know but they can teach you what you want to know. This will open more doors than I ever could.”

“And you’re bright enough Bae,” said Henry, “You’ll be fine and the school are prepared to help you with anything you struggle with. Now come along, we need to get moving if we’re going to get you there before the bell.”

Bae picked up the black record bag Regina had brought him that morning, the contents rattling without any books to hold the pencil case in place. He held onto his father’s arm as he helped him down the stairs from their flat, the number of steps still causing Rumple some difficulty but he persevered with them. 

Before too long he found himself outside the gates of the school, not ten minutes walk from his home. Other children, both younger and older than him milled about the playground in groups, shrieked greetings echoing out as they greeted one another after the long summer break. Bae took hold of Rumple’s arm, feigning help when it was his own comfort he sought. 

“Do you want me to come in with you Bae?” said Rumple as Regina and Henry stood further away, giving them some privacy.

“No, I’ll be fine,” said the boy, “I know where I’m going after the meeting last week. Are you going to be alright without me today?”

Rumple smiled, “I’ll be fine too,” he said, “I’m going to the hospital with Regina and I have an appointment with Mulan. After that I’m going to speak to Zelena about a few of her projects she needs my help on and then I’ll be working at the shelter until you get done.”

“I guess I’ll see you at four o’clock then,” said Bae, stepping away and squaring his shoulders, “Wish me luck.”

“Good luck Bae,” said Rumple, “I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time.”

Bae spent the day wishing his father’s final words to him at the gate were true. When he had finally fought his way through the crowds to the head teacher’s office he was more dishevelled than he had been after a day of herding sheep. A very stern looking secretary swiftly walked him through several school rules and procedures before he was led to a room that contained his house class. Silence had fallen the second he stepped in but the kindly teacher who looked several years older than his own father had welcomed him, Bae having to correct him as he stumbled of the pronunciation of his name. 

A few of his classmates had offered him small smiles as he headed to his seat but most ignored him as the teacher proceeded to talk about the year ahead and the exams that were to come at the very end. Timetables, maps and classes passed by in a blur and Bae felt every hour overwhelm him more and more, none of his classmates willing to help the new boy and most of them hedging bets how long he would last in the school. 

By the time the afternoon break came around, he found himself alone on one of the benches in the yard, the other children at games or gathered in their groups once more and all studiously ignoring him. It shocked him then as he heard someone come to a stop in front of him, his eyes falling onto battered, military looking boots before he raised his gaze. He had expected one of the nameless faces in the same structured uniform but what met him was so far removed from the norm that he almost thought himself dreaming. 

The girl before him was petite, clad in a semblance of the school uniform but adapted in a way he hadn’t seen anyone else do. Her blue and gold kilt was covered in pins and multicoloured patches and layered over a lacy black petticoat. Instead of a blazer, she wore a battered leather jacket and her tie was wrapped loosely around her neck rather than knotted as his was. Her face was heavily made up but not with the pretty colours the other girls in his class wore, hers was heavy and dark, black lined eyes and deep purple lips standing out against her pale skin. Her hair hung in wild curls around her, catching here and there on the myriad of earrings she wore.

“You’re the new kid aren’t you?” she said, her accent hard to place, “Something ‘fire?”

“Baelfire,” he answered, “But you can call me Bae.”

“Well hi then Bae,” said the girl, taking a seat beside him without ceremony, “Word has it you’re a bit of an outsider and trust me, in this school first impressions always count. So you’re pretty much as screwed as I am and I’ve been here two years.”

“Oh…” said Bae, at a loss for anything else, worry filling him that his days would be miserable if no one wanted to speak with him, “Why don’t they like you?”

The girl gestured to her appearance, “Turned up looking like this in year eight, teacher’s hated me and so did the kids,” she said, “I don’t give a damn though and you shouldn’t either. All of this lot will end up in high paid, dull jobs while people like you and me go out and change the world.”

Bae couldn’t help but laugh at her words, “You’re really strange,” he said but there was no reproach in his words, “What’s your name?”

“Madeleine de la Croix, yeah I know it’s awful, but you can call me Maddie,” said the girl as the bell rang to call them back inside, “I’m in your house but the year below you. Just ignore the losers and don’t sit on your own looking like a face ache alright?”

“Alright?” said Bae, her words making little sense as she got to her feet.

“I’ve got enough late marks and my mum will go nuts if I have any more,” said Maddie, “Meet me here before school tomorrow. I get dropped off at eight thirty. See you tomorrow Baelfire.”

Before Bae could answer, she turned on her heel and headed back towards the school, sticking her nose in the air as one group of girls shouted something at her. Bae got to his feet with a smile; glad at least he could go home and tell his father of the odd friend he had made and looking forward to meeting her before their classes started in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - enter Belle.


	10. Job Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granny manages to secure Rumple a job interview but, when it doesn't go well, he finds that it will mean more than another missed opportunity to him and to Baelfire.

Rumple cursed as he finally reached the door to his own flat, the climb from the street-side door seeming to grow taller every time he had to endure it. He fought with the stiff lock and swore once more as the door finally opened to reveal even more stairs. Leaning heavily on his cane, he placed his other hand on the banister for balance before he started to climb them. 

He flopped down onto the welcoming sofa as he finally reached the living room, setting the cane aside before he pulled at the tie around his neck, tossing the cheap accessory onto the seat beside him with a ferocity that summed up the state of the day he had had. Two failed job interviews, miles across town from one another and then an accident on the road that had forced him to abandon his bus in favour of walking the two miles back to his own little suburb from the city. 

Eight weeks had passed since Zelena had given him and Bae a place to stay and even with a permanent address, Rumple was unable to find suitable work. Every interview was the same, not enough experience, not enough education, too old, too infirm. Excuse after excuse came his way regardless of what he did and he despaired at ever being able to provide for his boy without assistance. 

He shook off his melancholy, pulling the free paper from the inside pocket of his ill-fitting suit jacket. He was grateful that Henry had been able to find him something relatively smart to wear for his interviews but he was too slim for it to fit him properly. Still, it was better than arriving at his interviews in the jeans and t-shirts he seemed to otherwise live in, a jumper added to the ensemble now that October had arrived and autumn had begun to take hold.

He flipped passed the articles on local events, instead finding the two pages that contained adverts for jobs. The first few were of little use to him as they were in need of labourers and even if he saw Mulan daily, he would never regain that level of use to his leg. There were several desk-based jobs that followed on and he grabbed a pen from the desk beside the sofa, circling those that didn’t require much experience despite the fact that he knew he would be in a room with people not much older than Bae. Several had invitations to merely show up at the place of business and he made a note to head out to them in the morning, hoping they would not be too far from one another so he did not have to spend too much on travel.

He set the paper down on the low coffee table as he got to his feet, taking his wallet and the battered old phone Regina had given him from his jacket pocket before shucking it off. He was halfway to his bedroom and comfortable clothes when the phone gave out its shrill ring. He groaned and limp back to the table, picking up the phone and frowning at the name flashing on the screen.

“Hello Zelena,” he said, as he answered the call.

“Hello Rumple dear,” came the measured tone in response, “How was your day?”

“About as productive as every other one I have,” said Rumple with a sigh, “How’s Manchester?”

“Wouldn’t know, I’m not there,” said Zelena, “I got home earlier today. Did you miss me?”

“You’ve been gone three days, dearie,” said Rumple, “I see you less often some weeks.”

“I think I’m hurt Rum,” said Zelena, a pout evident in her voice, “And here’s me with a nice invitation for you.”

Rumple bit back the sigh that wanted to escape him at her words, Zelena’s invitations normally involving an afternoon in a roomful of people he didn’t know as she tried to negotiate some way of making money without working for it. Still he knew he would have no choice but to accept, the terms of his tenancy so dependant on him keeping his landlady happy.

“Where to now?” he said, trying to sound at least a little enthusiastic at the prospect.

“Well I saw it on my way back from the station today,” said Zelena, “For a small fee this company can make a select number of investments on my behalf that could quickly mount up. Problem is if they see a girl on her own, they’re going to try and take advantage. Please come with me, if they see I’m with someone they’re going to take me seriously. I’ll buy you lunch.”

Rumple rubbed at his forehead, trying to stave off the headache that threatened as he realised he was about to lose a day of job hunting to one of Zelena’s schemes, “What time do you need me?”

“I’ll pick you up at ten. Where the dark jeans and the leather jacket, we don’t want to look like we’re trying,” she answered, “I’m at a loose end this evening if you’re bored at home.”

“Bae will be home soon,” said Rumple quickly, “He’ll only eat rubbish if I go out and he won’t do his homework. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Your loss,” said Zelena, “See you in the morning Rum.”

“I’ll be waiting,” he said as the line went quiet the other end.

He tossed the phone back on the table and rubbed his hands over his face, fingers catching on several days worth of stubble but he paid it no mind. He looked down at the crumpled paper on the table and frowned, another day lost but at least he had a roof over Bae’s head. There would still be jobs to be found after his time with Zelena.

A good hour had passed after his conversation with Zelena when Rumple heard the door slam below before the familiar thunder of feet running up the stairs gave him notice that his son was finally home from school. He set aside the heavy material he had been working with, the winter coat he was making for Bae coming on at a good pace even if the cheap needles he had kept breaking halfway through every seam. 

“Papa? You home?” called Bae.

“Living room,” he said, frowning as he heard one set of footsteps on the final few stairs and then another, “Bae..?”

“Hey,” said the boy as he poked his head around the door, smiling before he disappeared once more, “Come on.”

Rumple smiled as Bae ushered a smaller girl into the room, dressed in the same uniform but personalised with the famed black petticoats, patches and leather jacket he had had described to him in great detail. Since the boy had told him of the strange young woman who had become his friend, Rumple had waited for the day she would be brought home but he hadn’t anticipated it to be so soon. 

“You must be Maddie,” said Rumple, getting to his feet, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“And you must be Bae’s dad,” said the girl, her words confident but her nerves were on display as she absently reached up to fiddle with the thick black bow in her hair, “So do I have to be serious and call you Mr Gold?”

“I think Rumple would be more than adequate, my dear,” he said, her cheek endearing her to him, “And you’re very welcome in our home. Bae why don’t you show Maddie around and I will see about making us some tea.”

“Yes Papa,” said Bae, “Is it ok if she stays here until six?”

“She’s welcome to stay as long as she can put up with us,” said Rumple, stepping around his son and heading to the kitchen, using the wall for support, “Go and make yourselves comfortable, I won’t be long.”

By the time he returned to the living room, his leg having enough strength to allow him to carry the tea tray without needing to hold himself up with the wall, both Bae and Maddie were sprawled out on the floor with their school books opened before them. He had expected them to be up to some sort of mischief but instead they were both more studiously engaged, Maddie surrounded by several history books and Bae puzzling over a maths problem as he worried his pen with his teeth. 

“I hate this,” said the boy, chucking down the well-chewed pen as Rumple set down the tea tray on the coffee table, “It’s impossible.”

“What’s impossible?” said Rumple, sitting down on the sofa.

“Maths,” hissed Bae, “There’s no way to solve this.”

“Give it here,” said Maddie turning Bae’s book to face her before Rumple could answer him, “You’ve got it topsy-turvy again. Factor the numerator and then factor the denominator. See? Do you want me to do the next one with you?”

“Do you mind?” said the boy, “It just doesn’t make sense.”

Rumple shook his head as he watched the younger girl help his son with the one subject he seemed to struggle with most. His role, it seemed, relegated to pouring the tea and sitting quietly as the two of them acted as though they had known each other for years rather than mere weeks. He didn’t mind the apparent demotion in the slightest, glad that his boy had made such a good friend of his own age.

Once the maths problem had finally been solved and Bae was happily ploughing ahead with them, Maddie became a little more talkative and by the time it came for her to leave them Rumple was sure he was almost as fond of her as his son was. Bae had bounced down the stairs after her when her phone had beeped and she told them that someone called Leroy had come to collect her in place of her mother. Rumple could hear their voices through the still open door, both promising to meet at the school gate in the morning before Maddie called her goodbyes and the door closed in her wake.

Rumple fought the smile that wanted to overtake him as he heard Bae climb back up the stairs, appearing back around the door and heading back to his books.

“So?” said Rumple, after a beat. 

“So what?” said Bae.

“Maddie’s a nice girl. Should I be expecting her to be a more frequent visitor from now on?”

“Papa!” groaned Bae, “Stop it.”

“Stop what?” said Rumple, laughing as his son blushed.

“You’re doing it again,” said Bae, “You’re doing what you did whenever you saw me talking to Morraine back home. Maddie and me…we’re not…”

“Not what?” said Rumple, enjoying his son’s discomfort far too much.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” said the boy, “She’s just my friend. She’s my best friend. Please don’t make this awkward Papa. She’s the only friend I’ve got.”

“Hey,” said Rumple as he heard the catch in Bae’s voice, “I’m just teasing son. I’m glad she’s your friend and if that’s all she ever is then she’s still welcome in this house as often as she wants to visit.”

“Thanks Papa,” said Bae, leaving his place on the floor and sitting on the sofa beside him, “You do like her though, don’t you?”

“I think she’s lovely Bae,” said Rumple, throwing an arm around his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his wild hair, “And far better at helping you with your maths homework than I am. Now how about I see what I can scare up for dinner?”

“I can cook if you want,” said Bae.

“You have an essay to write,” said Rumple, getting to his feet, “No television till it’s done.”

Bae groaned but picked up his books and headed over to his desk in the corner of the room.

Rumple made his way down to the kitchen, wondering if he should try to stretch his budget a little further to make sure he had enough to feed three mouths on occasion so that Bae could have Maddie stay for dinner on occasion. He cursed their financial limitations as he opened the cupboard to find only crusts of bread left in the wrapper. With a sigh, he headed to the freezer, pulling out whatever he could find to make a meal out of before turning on the ancient gas oven. 

The lighter switch clicked but no flame appeared in the back of the oven. Rumple tried again but the response was the same.

“Damn!” he said, tempted the give the appliance a swift kick.

“What’s wrong?” called Bae from the living room.

“Gas has run out,” said Rumple, “I’ll have to go to the shop and get some more.”

“I’ll go,” said Bae, appearing in the doorway, “You’ll only complain about your leg if you need to do the stairs again.”

“Taking pity on your old man?” said Rumple, pulling his wallet from his pocket, “Get some bread when you’re out and check the electric too. I…”

“What’s wrong?” said Bae as Rumple frowned down at the contents of the leather in his hand.

“Better just make it the gas and the bread,” said Rumple, pulling out a ten-pound note, “That’s it for the week. I’m sorry Bae.”

“Don’t apologise Papa,” said Bae, “We’ll manage, we always do. We can make it last.”

Rumple handed over the money with a frown, “I will get a job,” he said, “We aren’t going to be this way forever.”

“I know,” said Bae, “You’ve always made things work somehow and you’ll manage it again. I know you will. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Rumple looked on as the boy bounded from the room, stamping into a pair of shoes before he left the flat, returning not long after with a bag containing bread and eggs and enough gas on the meter to last them if they were careful. Even so, they chose not to turn on the heating even when the air grew chill, instead sitting longer in the kitchen to take advantage of the warmth from the oven that lasted for a while after their meal had been cooked. 

With eyes used to candlelight, they had opted for that rather than the overhead lights to conserve energy, the street lamps outside providing some extra light for Bae to read and write by. Despite Bae’s positivity, Rumple still felt the burden of their situation press heavier on him and, as he watched the boy head to bed in more layers than he wore outside, he offered a silent prayer to anyone that would listen that he could be granted one chance to provide for them properly.

xxxx

“Happy Birthday Papa!” chirped Bae as he bounced into the living room in a set of overlarge pyjamas and robe, “What are you now? Three hundred?”

“Cheeky scamp,” said Rumple, catching him with one arm around his skinny shoulders and ruffling his already sleep tumbled hair, “I’m still relatively young in the terms of how long people live here.”

“You’re still old,” said Bae, grabbing a mug of tea that had already been left out for him on the coffee table, “Maddie is going to come by after school if that’s ok, she wanted to say happy birthday too.”

“You know she’s always welcome,” said Rumple, “As she has been every school night for the past three weeks. Don’t forget we’re going to Henry’s for dinner though. Regina said to dress up a bit so we might be heading on somewhere afterwards.”

“Will Zelena be there too?” said Bae, wrinkling his nose.

“Yes she’ll be there,” said Rumple, “And it wouldn’t kill you to be a bit warmer to her. She’s highly strung I’ll grant you but she is very fond of you and she’s been very good to us.”

Bae frowned, “Can’t I just sit by Regina and talk to her?” 

“Baelfire.”

“Fine,” grumbled the boy, “I’ll be nice. What are you planning to do today? I could not go to…”

“You’re going to school my lad,” said Rumple, “You’ve only got two days left and then a whole week off. I’m going to work in the shelter today. I couldn’t secure any interviews so I might as well put myself to some use.”

“You shouldn’t work on your birthday,” said Bae, making short work on the piece of toast he snagged from his father’s plate.

“I’ve worked on every birthday I’ve ever had since before I can remember,” said Rumple, “It’s just another day and when it is over the only thing that will have changed will be the number of years I write on all these bloody forms I have to fill in. Now go and get dressed before you’re late and Maddie takes to ringing to find out where you are.”

“She only fussed once,” said Bae, getting to his feet, “Did you make me any lunch?”

Rumple smiled and sat back in his chair, “It’s my birthday, make your own,” he said, smirking at the teenaged groan as Bae hurried to the kitchen. 

It wasn’t long before they were both leaving the house, only parting when Bae headed off to school whilst Rumple turned down the road that led to the shelter. Breakfast was already underway, Granny distracted by the sheer numbers that had descended upon them as the late October nights grew colder and colder. 

He spotted Henry across the room, deep in conversation with a few familiar faces he ministered too when they were in need, the older man always sparing whatever time he could for those who needed him. Regina, however, greeted him with a warm hug, their relationship growing closer over the months since he had left hospital and Rumple was glad for the dear friend he had made in the young novice.

“And how is our birthday boy this morning?” she said warmly, kissing his cheek.

“Less of a boy than I was yesterday,” said Rumple, “You look busy here.”

“Well that burden is eased a little now we have another set of hands,” said Regina, “You’re invaluable to us some days Rumple and I hope you know how appreciated you are.”

“I have much to pay you and your family back for,” said Rumple, looking around, “Speaking of which, Zelena threatened to be here this morning with a ridiculous hat for me or have you already chased her off.”

“She’s still at the house putting on her face,” said Regina, “And I talked her out of overwhelming you with festivities. She’ll be along though, she always is when you’re about. I’m glad you two are friends, she’s calmer with you around.”

“I don’t do anything,” said Rumple, “But I do understand her a little. Addiction is a strange thing and ours were very different afflictions but I understand her.”

Regina smiled, “One day I will get passed that cryptic shell of yours and find out the story beneath,” she said though there was no reproach in her words, “Ah, speak of the woman herself and she shall appear.”

Rumple turned to the door to see Zelena hurry in, a smile making its way to her face as she saw him.

“I was hoping to beat you,” she said, joining him and Regina, “Happy Birthday, I…”

“Rumple!” cried Granny from across the room, leaving her station and rushing to his side as she pocketed her phone, “I have a job interview for you.”

“What?” he said, “Where? How?”

Granny smiled, ignoring the glare she received from Zelena for interrupting her, “My granddaughter, Ruby, you remember? The fashion house she works for is holding interviews today for an assistant designer. She’s PA to the director and she pulled a few strings to get you on the list. The interview is at twelve at their building in Conduit Street. It’s just off Regent Street.”

“Twelve, in Regent Street?” said Rumple, glancing at the clock on the wall, “I’ll never make it. I need to change and get there and I’m hardly a designer.”

“Rum you’ve designed and made clothes for half the people in this room,” said Regina, “You have to take this chance. You’d be brilliant.”

“I can take you,” said Zelena, “You’d save time if I drove you.”

“I need to change,” said Rumple, looking down at the faded jeans and boots he was wearing, “I can’t go like this.”

“Then hurry home and do it,” said Granny, “We’ll manage here. The company is called La Maison des Papillons, they’re high fashion but niche or that’s what Ruby says. You’ll be meeting with the head designer, she’s called Belle French and Ruby says she’s lovely so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Maison des Papillons and Belle French,” repeated Rumple, “I’d better go and get ready but… how do I dress for something high fashion? All my interviews have been for office juniors and factory work.”

“I’ll help you,” said Zelena, “We’ll be able to pull something together. Come on, we can’t waste time.”

Rumple didn’t argue as she took hold of his hand, having to lean a little heavier on his cane to keep up with her pace as she hurried him back to the flat. She all but threw him into the bathroom with a promise that she would find him something suitable to wear. He had been somewhat disconcerted when he had left the bathroom to find her in his room, sat on his bed and surrounded by half the clothes from his wardrobe. He drew the robe he wore a little tighter around him as Zelena gave him an odd smile.

“Go like that and she’ll give you the job on the spot,” she said, “But in the spirit of convention, I think these would be more appropriate.”

Rumple frowned as she held up a pair of dark jeans and black button down for him.

“Wouldn’t a suit be more appropriate?” he said.

“Not for this,” said Zelena, “They’re looking for a designer, not an office boy. You need to have style. Go in there looking a bit more casual and they’ll think you’re a maverick rather than a conformist, that’s the kind of man these studios want.”

“I would have thought a suit would be…”

“Trust me Rum,” said Zelena, “Wear this and you’ll knock them dead. Now come on, or we’ll be late.”

Rumple hesitated as she seemed intent on staying in the room but she finally got to her feet with a smirk, her hand brushing against his shoulder and the damp ends of his hair as she passed him. 

“Don’t be too long,” she said, “Fashionably late only works if you’re walking in somewhere with me.”

Rumple closed the door as she finally left the room, hurriedly dressing in the clothes she had chosen for him despite his misgivings. 

Before he felt even remotely ready, he found himself at the kerb outside La Maison des Papillons, Zelena wishing him luck and pressing a kiss to his cheek before she ushered him out into the street. He was tempted to leap back into the car but Zelena had already pulled away with a honk and a wave, Rumple having foolishly told her that he would make his own way back home. 

He pushed aside his worry, straightening his shoulders and walking as confidently as he could even with his ugly aluminium cane in his hand. A pleasant receptionist welcomed him and checked his name off the list she had before she directed him to the lift and the third floor. 

He cringed the moment the lift doors parted, revealing a line of seated candidates dressed in suits and looking pristine whilst he looked as though he had rolled from the nearest bar. He contemplated merely making his excuses but the young woman behind the desk had already seen him and got to her feet. 

“You must be Rumple,” she said coming over to him and extending her hand, “I recognise you from Granny’s description. I’m Ruby.”

“It’s nice to meet you Ruby,” said Rumple shaking her hand, “I think your grandmother has over sold my abilities to you though. I’m not sure this was such a good idea.”

“Nonsense,” said Ruby, bright red lips curling into an encouraging smile, “Miss French loves to nurture outside talent and you might be just what she’s looking for. I’m only sorry I couldn’t give Granny more notice for you. It only came to me this morning when I was prepping the applications and I persuaded Miss French to see you too after what Granny told me. Why don’t you take a seat, I’m afraid there are a few ahead of you so I hope you don’t mind a wait.”

“Not at all,” said Rumple as she led him to a nearby chair beside one of the other candidates, “Thank you.”

Ruby moved off with a smile, returning to her desk and whatever occupation she had there. 

“Are you as nervous as I am?” came a small voice to his left.

Rumple turned his head to see a young woman sat beside him, her strawberry blonde hair falling in long waves onto a gauzy pink top, a heavy black folder clasped to her chest.

“I seem to have been through so many job interviews that the nerves aren’t so bad anymore,” said Rumple, “Though I’d rather be doing anything else right now.”

“Me too,” said the girl with a sigh, “This is my eighth interview since I left university and each one is another door slammed in my face and I look at the pile of student debt and wonder if it was worth it.”

“I can sympathise,” said Rumple, “This will be my thirtieth interview since August and if one more door is slammed in my face I’m planning on a career in the circus.”

The girl giggled, “We could be a double act,” she said, “I’m Rory, short for Aurora because my parents clearly hated me when they named me.”

“Well I think Aurora is a lovely name,” he said, glad when she smiled at the compliment, “I’m Rumple. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” said Rory, “I wish we weren’t so far down the line, I want to get this over with. I got so lost looking for this place this morning.”

“Luckily my friend brought me and she has that satellite thing,” said Rumple, “I know my way around a bit of the city now but not all of it. I probably would have been looking for hours if I’d come on my own.”

They both looked up as Ruby called the name of the person at the front of the queue, directing them upstairs before she returned to her work. They fell into a comfortable pattern, chatting in between Ruby’s calls for the next person to head up the stairs. Those who had been in already came out with a smile and Rumple relaxed at the thought that at least the interview process would be a positive experience rather than some of the trials he had been through. 

He doubted he would be even qualified for the role he was going for, Rory all too happy to share her portfolio of designs with him, the artistry in it alone enough to make him think twice of even remaining. She was encouraging though, telling him that the designer he was due to sit in front of championed unknown and untrained talents where she felt there was potential to be grown. Rumple still didn’t feel like he would be the level of talent Rory spoke of but he decided he had waited long enough and may as well speak with the designer they waited for in the hope she could point him towards somewhere that would be suitable for him.

Finally, Rory’s name was called and the girl shot him a tremulous smile as she got to her feet, fiddling with her blouse and skirt before he hurried up the stairs, tottering on the ridiculously tall heels she wore. He caught Ruby’s smile at the sight of the nervous girl before she turned her attention to him.

“Everyone gets so nervous coming here,” she said, “Anyone would think Belle was some sort of dragon but she’s a darling. She’ll grill them but she’s never cruel.”

“Well that’s good to know,” said Rumple, “She might not be so charming after seeing someone as ill qualified as I am though.”

Ruby shook her head, “If she thinks you’ve got something then she’ll give you a chance. Even if you’ve just moved here from the moon,” she said, “Granny said you were good at what you did and she doesn’t exaggerate, though sometimes she can be a bit too kind about me. I’m just an over glorified receptionist but in her eyes I’m someone important.”

“Everyone is important,” said Rumple, “Your grandmother and I work together at the homeless shelter back home and you realise that everyone is important, regardless of their station.”

“I’m glad Granny has friends like you,” said Ruby, “It was hard on her when I got my own place a while ago, sometimes she acts as though I still live with her, so it’s nice to know there are people like you near to her.”

“Well she’s been very kind to me,” said Rumple.

“She does that,” said Ruby, getting to her feet, “Can I get you a coffee? I was going to have one myself before I tackle a load of really dull figures.”

“Coffee would be great,” said Rumple, the room feeling a little too huge now that all the other candidates had left. 

He had reached the bottom of the coffee Ruby had brought him by the time Rory came back down the stairs, her faced flushed with excitement as she smiled at him. Rumple got to his feet as he heard the phone on Ruby’s desk ring, no doubt his summons to the room upstairs but he was determined to see the young woman who had kept him sane in the hour he had been waiting.

“How did it go?” he asked, his answer given to him as Rory beamed.

“It was wonderful,” said the girl, “She’s lovely and she was so positive about my work. Most people tell me to go away and come back when I have more experience but she said I was very talented. I don’t know if I was good enough for what she wanted but I don’t feel as I usually do.”

“That’s great,” said Rumple, “Guess I’m next on the list. Hopefully she’ll be as kind to an old man like me.”

“I’m sure she will,” said Rory, “I’d stay and wait for you to come out but I work in a bar at the moment and I need to get back home and change before my shift. Maybe I’ll see you at another interview. Good luck.”

“You too,” said Rumple, stepping back as she headed into the lift.

He turned back into the room to see Ruby replacing the receiver of her phone before she smiled up at him.

“Do you mind waiting a few more minutes before you go up?” she asked, “I just put an important phone call through to Belle but she shouldn’t be too long.”

“Not at all,” said Rumple, taking his seat once more and waiting until Ruby’s phone rang again.

She smiled and waved him up the stairs, “She says to go right in and take a seat,” she said, “Good luck.”

“Thanks Ruby,” said Rumple, taking hold of the banister as he climbed the stairs to Belle’s office.

Despite Ruby’s instructions to go straight in, he knocked on the door and received the invitation to enter. He opened the door and stepped into a bright, spacious office. There were several mannequins bearing beautiful gowns and a large table covered with designs and the tools of her trade. Rumple regarded them all jealously, the collection something he had only ever dreamed of. 

The woman he had come to see sat behind a glass desk bearing a slim computer and a phone amongst the paperwork. Long legs were crossed beneath the desk, her feet encased in deep blue heels and the lacy blue dress she wore skimmed modestly just above her knees as she crossed one leg over the other. Brown curls tumbled down, obscuring her face as she leaned her head in her hand as she spoke into a mobile phone.

“I don’t care what he’s offering Benson,” she said, her accent one he didn’t recognise but it tripped beautifully off her tongue, “I am not accepting it. You can go back to him and tell him as much too… Do take a seat, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

She didn’t raise her head and it took Rumple a moment to realise that the last sentence had been directed to him. He shook his head and took a seat opposite her, trying not to listen to the conversation the woman in front of him was having.

“I don’t care if he’s offering me the moon, this is my studio and it’s my house,” Belle hissed into the phone, “Tell him to back off and that his threats will get him nowhere…Yes I’ll hold…Do you have your portfolio to hand, Mr...?”

Again it took Rumple a moment to realise she was speaking to him as she extended a small, pale hand towards him.

“I…I don’t have one,” said Rumple, feeling a blush stain his cheeks as he stammered out the words but it only heightened as she raised her head and fixed him with an azure gaze.

She smiled as brightly as she could, her phone still pressed to her ear, “Oh, you’re one of those new web based kind of guys,” she said, “I prefer the physical myself but let me know you’re page and I can look at your designs there.”

“I mean I don’t…”

“Hang on one second?” said Belle, turning back to her phone and listening to the person on the other end, “What? No you can’t do that! I will not have her dragged into this, you hear me?.. Do that and you can consider yourself unemployed…I couldn’t give a damn about your professional image. I care about my family and the business I’ve built… If you can’t come up with a better solution… fine I’ll hold again…sorry, I should have asked Ruby to keep you downstairs a little longer, I won’t be long. Give me your web address and I’ll have a look at your stuff.”

Rumple frowned as she looked up at him in anticipation, “I don’t have a portfolio at all,” he said, “I know Ruby’s grandmother, Mathilda, and Ruby got me this interview. I just make clothes and I can spin so I think I’m a bit under qualified.”

Belle’s eyes narrowed, “Then why come?” she said, her tone a little terser than it had been before, “I…what?”

Rumple flinched as she directed her attention back to the phone once more, her back stiffening before she got to her feet and paced to the window.

“I don’t care what he thinks of me,” she hissed into the phone, “My daughter made her choice and no amount of posturing by him is going to change that…He was barely there and any court…oh I’ve been through enough to know how they work… he will not be getting away with it and I will fight him tooth and bloody nail, do you understand me?.. If you don’t believe I’m capable of risking everything for her then you’re… do you know what, I have business to attend to. Just give him my message and if you so much as give one inch, I swear to God… Just get on with it.”

Belle tore the phone from her ear, stabbing at the screen before she glared at the window, her reflection tense in the glass.

“So let me get this straight,” said Belle to the window, “You’re nothing more than an amateur yet you expect to interview as a designer at my studio?”

Rumple startled slightly at the ice in her voice, “I…I realise I’m nowhere near qualified but I was hoping you might provide some guidance or have something for someone like me.”

“You get guidance from the citizen’s advice, this is a business and I don’t care for people wasting my time,” said Belle, “I’m not here to provide charity, especially to someone so unconcerned with my brand image that he turns up in jeans. You can see yourself to the door but you can take one piece of advice with you. Don’t expect someone to pity you. If you’re only suited to a market stall then that’s where you should work.”

Rumple felt his hackles rise at her words, the darkness that still clung to him even without his curse flaring to life, “Just because I don’t have a few fancy drawings does not mean that I am unworthy of consideration by someone like you, dearie,” he said, “I am an artisan. I am skilled at my craft but it’s people like you that try to keep me down at heel when all I want to do is work so I can feed my son. I’d just as soon work in the market if the alternative is you.”

He saw her turn, rage colouring her cheeks but he didn’t give her a chance to answer as he stormed from the room. He didn’t pause to speak to Ruby, stabbing at the lift button and grateful when the doors opened straight away. He was halfway to Piccadilly when he finally slowed his pace and part of him wanted nothing more than to tap into the power he had once known and lay waste to Keith’s shop which was only a few hundred metres from where he stood, London speeding on passed him as he caught his breath.

Tears burned his eyes in frustration and humiliation, the rejection far more painful than any other he had received when it was his own profession. Had he been braver he would have stayed and fought for longer but it was as though every ounce of strength he had had been sapped the moment they left the Enchanted Forest, leaving him nothing but the shell of a once powerful man. He bit back a sob as he saw himself forever down at heel, no better than the spinner he had once been but worse, his passion for his craft forbidden in a world where machines took on the role he had spent his youth perfecting.

He contemplated going back and confronting the young woman again but he knew there was little use and he only hoped that his rudeness to Ruby didn’t reflect badly on his friendship with Granny. Resolved at least to ask the older woman to apologise to her granddaughter on his behalf, he headed to the nearest bus stop and jumped on the bus to his own part of the city. 

By the time he arrived home there were already schoolchildren milling about in the street and he was unsurprised to hear giggling coming from the living room as he opened the door to his flat. An off-key chorus of some obscure birthday themed song brought him up the stairs, the cheeky faces of Bae and Maddie grinning at him over the banister. He forced back any melancholy at the sight of them both, embracing Bae warmly when he finally reached the living room door. 

“We’ve got a surprise for you,” said Bae, ushering him into the room.

Rumple shut his eyes against the tears that wanted to fall at the sight before him. On their small coffee table sat a haphazardly iced cake and two wrapped presents, the latter as alien to him as anything after years of never receiving a gift on his birthday.

“What is all this?” he said, looking between the two children who flanked him.

“I made the cake in Home Ec today,” said Maddie, “It’s probably not all that good but I wanted to thank you for putting up with me every evening.”

“You’re always welcome here and it’s always a pleasure to see you,” said Rumple as he was manhandled into his customary seat, “You didn’t need to do this.”

“Yes we did,” said Bae, picking up a box of matches from the table and lighting the single candle on the cake, “There, you need to blow it out and make a wish.”

“But you can’t tell us what it is or it won’t come true,” said Maddie quickly, “And blow it out quick. I’ve got that much hairspray on that I’ll go up like a Roman candle if I get too close.”

Rumple laughed, leaning forward and blowing out the candle on the little cake, “There, have I performed my role as it should be?”

“Did you make a wish?” said Bae.

“I did but I shan’t tell it,” said Rumple, “Now do we get to eat it, I haven’t had a thing since breakfast and this smells divine.”

“I hope it tastes as good,” said Maddie, taking up a knife and starting to portion up the little cake as Bae poured out tea for them all.

“Where have you been to not eat anything Papa?” said Bae.

“I had an interview,” said Rumple, “But it didn’t go as I hoped so I don’t want to dwell on it, not when you two children have made my day all the better.”

“You haven’t tasted the cake yet,” said Maddie, taking a sizable bite of her own slice and then speaking around it, “And you need to open your gifts.”

“Mine first!” cried Bae, nearly upsetting the table as he reached across to grab the brightly wrapped gift, “I saved my gardening money.”

“Bae,” said Rumple with a frown, “You earned that for you.”

“And I chose to spend it on you,” said the boy, handing him the gift, “Open it, please.”

Rumple sighed before he tore open the paper, revealing the leather bound book within and a box of pencils.

“It was Maddie’s idea,” said Bae, “It’s blank inside and I thought you might like to sketch out some of the things you want to make. You’re always doing it on napkins at Granny’s so I thought it would be nice for you to have a book.”

Rumple huffed a laugh at the irony of the gift in his hands, “I could make my own portfolio,” he said, keeping the bitter tone from his voice, “Thank you Bae, it’s wonderful.”

“Now mine!” said Maddie happily, as she picked up the larger box and thrust it towards him, “You find there’s a bit of the theme.”

Rumple set aside the book and pencils, taking the gift from her outstretched hands, “You’re entirely too generous Miss de la Croix,” he said, as he opened the present to reveal a smart wooden box with his initial inlaid into the lid, “It’s lovely Maddie.”

“Open it up,” said the girl, “I thought it might help bring those designs of yours to life without the needles snapping all the time like they did when you were working on Bae’s coat.”

Rumple popped the brass catch and opened the box, his heart tightening in his chest at the sight of scissors, fine needles in every size and thread to name but a few items in the box, “Maddie, I…”

“Do you like it?” she asked, her usual bravado dropped for sincerity, “Bae said it was what you loved and I wanted you to be able to enjoy it properly. I know things are hard but I hope this might make it better.”

Rumple set aside the box and folded her small pale hand in his larger, calloused one, “How are you only fourteen my little dearie?” he said, “There is so much generosity and understanding in your heart and it amazes me. It’s a wonderful gift and I shall thank you by putting it to good use.”

Maddie smiled, dark purple lipstick shining darkly against her skin, “I’m glad you like it,” she said, “Now eat your cake. Now I’ve made you love me with my present you shall have to be nice to me even if it does taste awful.”

Rumple felt the tension of the day melt away as he laughed, the two young people before him a balm for his soul even when his thoughts had turned to darkness once more. He knew his spirits would be further lifted later in the evening when he and Bae went to the Mills house for dinner, Henry, Regina and Zelena as much part of their family as they were to each other. He hoped they would not ask too many questions about his interview though, the experience one he was glad he never had to think on again. 

Time ticked by as he sat and watched Bae and Maddie at the game they had devised for themselves, the two of them reading from a play Maddie was studying in school and trying to out do one another by reading the lines in more and more absurd voices. They only stopped when Maddie’s phone beeped from her bag, the girl taking it out with a frown on her face before she smiled widely at whatever she read there.

“My mum’s coming to pick me up,” she said, “She got of work early. I told her to knock on the door and come up if that’s ok? I really want her to meet you both.”

“We’d best tidy up a bit then,” said Rumple, “I don’t want her thinking you come to an ill-kept house every evening.”

“Sit,” said Bae, “We will tidy up and you will stay there. It’s you’re birthday.”

“Baelfire…”

“Not listening Papa,” said the boy as he and Maddie collected up the plates and tea tray, disappearing from the room and into the kitchen, their usual chatter soon floating from the room as Rumple pulled his feet up onto the coach.

He was a shade away from dropping off to sleep against the cushions when the doorbell rang. Maddie calling out that she would get it before she hammered down the stairs, throwing open their door before she hurried down to the one that led to the street. Bae came back into the living room, helping Rumple to his feet as the older man’s leg gave a twinge of protest at having weight put on it again.

“…I can’t wait for you to meet them,” came Maddie’s voice from the stairway, “They’re so nice and it’s so much fun whenever I come here.”

Rumple smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm, glad they provided a sanctuary for her to spend her after school hours. The smile fell though as he heard the response to the girl’s chatter, the accent one he had only discovered earlier that day.

“I’m sure they’re lovely Madeleine but we can’t stay for long. I do have some work to do when I get home and it’s been a long day.”

Bae didn’t notice his father’s distress as Maddie appeared around the door, tugging on her mother’s hand as she led her into the room.

“Hi!” said the boy.

“You?” exclaimed the woman in the door, “This is your house? Oh my God!”

Maddie frowned, looking between her mother and Rumple as they glared at one another, “Do you two know each other?”

“Miss French,” said Rumple, “I can’t say this is a pleasant surprise.”

“What on earth are you doing with my daughter?” said Belle, her grip on Maddie’s hand tightening until the girl yelped and forced her to loosen her grip.

“She’s Bae’s friend,” said Rumple, “And I never would have believed…she’s nice.”

“Mum I don’t get it,” said Maddie, “How do you know Rumple?”

“I had the displeasure of meeting him today,” said Belle, “When he decided to come to my place of work and insult me for not wanting some under-qualified, bargain basement seamstress in my studio.”

“Mum!” 

“I don’t believe it was I that began the insults,” said Rumple, his hand on Bae’s shoulder holding the boy to his side, “How such a child as Maddie could come from someone like you.”

“Well you won’t have to worry about her association with me any longer,” said Belle, “Madeleine, get your things. You’re not setting foot back in this house again.”

“But Mum…”

“But Mum nothing,” said Belle, stepping into the room and catching up Maddie’s bag, “I’ve contemplating changing your school and my mind has been made up. Now get to the car, now.”

“Papa, do something,” said Bae desperately, rushing to the door as Belle took hold of her daughter’s hand and led her down the stairs, “Maddie!”

“Mum please don’t split us up,” cried the girl, even as their pace continued without pause down the stairs.

“I’m not having this argument,” said Belle, as they passed the threshold of the flat and headed down to the street.

“Miss French, be reasonable,” said Rumple, as Bae ran after his friend, the narrow stairwell and Belle’s body preventing him from reaching her.

“And let her back into this flea pit,” said Belle, “Not a chance.”

Any further argument was cut short as she pulled the door shut behind her. Bae struggled to open it in his panic, the sound of a car pulling away from the kerb greeting him as he finally wrenched it open. He stood dejected by the door before he turned angry, sorrowful eyes up to his father.

“What on earth did you do?” he said, storming back up the stairs, “What did you say to her?”

“Nothing to warrant that,” said Rumple, “That woman is unreasonable, she…”

“Maddie was my only friend Papa,” said the boy, pushing passed him, “And because of you I might not see her again.”

Rumple didn’t answer as Bae ran up the stairs, the sound of his bedroom door slamming echoing through the house. With a sigh, he ran a hand over his face, wondering what had caused Belle to pull Maddie away so abruptly after their disagreement but more concerned as to what he could do to fix his son’s broken heart.


	11. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddie and Bae make a rash decision and their parents are forced to come together in an effort to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my dear friends and readers who waited so patiently for this chapter. I had moments where I thought I would never write this fic or indeed for this fandom again but your love and support has helped me back and I am so grateful for that. Thanks especially to mariequitecontrarie (who kindly beta'd this chapter for me), wizzygold and maplesyrup who have been my cheerleaders and support through all this. This chapter wouldn't have been possible without your friendship xxx

Rumple looked up as Baelfire stomped into the living room, picking up his school bag and stuffing several books into it. 

“What’s she doing here?” mumbled the boy, cutting his eyes at Zelena where she sat next to Rumple on the sofa.

“Baelfire!” snapped Rumple, “I raised you with better manners than that. Miss Hart is here because we have an engineer coming round to look at the switch that keeps tripping in the kitchen so that we can have something hot for supper tonight, or have you forgotten that you’ve had nothing but sandwiches for the past week?”

“Still don’t see why she’s got to be here,” sniffed Bae.

“Bae…”

“It’s alright, Rumple,” said Zelena, placing a hand on his arm, “I know the past couple of weeks haven’t been easy for him and it’s easy to lash out. Have you heard nothing from your friend Bae?”

He shook his head sadly, “She’s not been in school and he won’t do anything about it.”

“What precisely do you expect me to do?” said Rumple, “I can’t force Miss French to let you see her daughter. She made her feelings clear, Baelfire, and, like it or not, Maddie is fourteen years old and therefore subject to her mother’s choices. I’m sorry you lost your friend and I’m sorry I had a part in that but this attitude has to stop. Especially taking it out on Miss Hart.”

Bae dropped his head, sniffing before he spoke again, “I’m sorry,” he said, sincerely, the apology a familiar one after a fortnight of tantrums. “I should go to school. Will you be home when I get back?”

Rumple nodded, “Of course I will,” he said, “Do you want me to come and meet you?”

Bae shook his head. “No I’ll come home.”

“And when you do everything should be fixed here,” said Zelena. “Bae, I know you and I started off on the worst possible foot but I do want the best for you and your father. Can we try to be friends?”

“Ok,” said Bae, briefly meeting her gaze before he shouldered his bag. “I’ve got to go. Bye.”

He had left the room before either of them could bid him farewell and Rumple flinched as he heard the door slam as the boy left the flat.

“Are you ok Rum?” said Zelena. “Is there anything I can do?”

Rumple shook his head. “He’s heartbroken and I can’t fix it,” he said. “By all accounts, Miss French’s behaviour was out of character but we’ve seen neither hide nor hair of Maddie since. Ruby came to visit Granny when she heard what had happened and she offered to talk to Miss French but I told her no. They have to work together and I won’t threaten her career for what appears to be my error.”

“If anyone is at fault it’s Granny and Ruby surely,” said Zelena. “Granny must have over-sold what you did and Ruby was foolish to put you up for such a role.”

“But they both meant well,” said Rumple. “They were trying to help, even if they were a little misguided. I won’t hold it against them, they didn’t mean for anything like this to happen. I just wish we knew that Maddie was ok. She’s a bright, brash girl but there’s something underneath, a quietness that longs for something and I worry about her. Still, she is a child and under the command of her parent until she is of age and would not be right for me to interfere. I just hope Bae can one day forgive all that’s happened.”

“He will. I’m sure he will,” said Zelena, patting his arm. “How about I make us some tea before the engineer arrives? Might cheer us up a little.”

“That would be nice,” said Rumple. “Thank you, Zee.”

The redhead smiled, getting to her feet and heading to the door, turning back briefly to meet his gaze before she left the room. Once she was out of sight Rumple let out a sigh, resting his head back on the sofa and letting his eyes fall shut. Wondering how he would help his son overcome to loss of his friend.

xxxx

Bae sat on the small bench inside the school gates, his face morose as he watched the other children mill about the playground. The same children who studiously ignored him as they usually did but once more, he was without his friend who would laugh with him, poking fun at those who took it upon themselves to look down on them. It had been two weeks since Maddie had been forbidden from seeing him, and the school half term and then the first week back had dragged without her presence. 

He scowled darkly at the unfairness of it, wondering once again why her mother had reacted the way she had. His father had told him of everything that had passed between them and Bae could not understand why such a pointless disagreement had given Belle cause to force Maddie out of their lives in every way. He knew it was not truly his father’s fault but it felt better to have him to blame in some way. It seemed like their whole lives had sped out of control since he had taken on the Dark Curse.

“Bae? Hey Bae?”

He turned as he heard a voice beside him, frowning at the seat remained empty and cursing as he wondered if he was beginning to hear things.

“Baelfire Gold, you deaf face ache, I’m over here.”

He turned once more, his eyes finally lighting on the wire fence and the girl in black that stood the other side of it.

“Maddie!” he cried, hurrying from his seat and barely stopping before he hit the fence, his fingers covering hers where they gripped the wire. “Are you coming back to school?”

Maddie shook her head, a tear breaking from her lashes and trailing down her, for once, unpainted cheeks, “Mum won’t let me,” she said. “I don’t know what’s got into her. She refuses to let me come and see you but won’t explain why and she’s talking about moving away. I don’t want to move, I like my house and living here. I don’t want to move away from you, either. You and your dad made me feel normal.”

“I keep telling my dad to try and talk to her but he won’t,” said Bae. “Please don’t move away. You’re the only friend I’ve got.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” said Maddie defiantly. “But Mum is going to make me unless I do something.”

“What are you going to do?” said Bae, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the bag slung over her shoulder.

“If I go she won’t be able to make me move,” said Maddie, her voice small even as she strived for confidence. “Remember that place I told you about on the South Bank? There’s plenty of places that I could make into a home for a while.”

“Mads you can’t run away,” said Bae. “I ran away from Papa once and he was so upset. I don’t know why your mum is being weird about you seeing me but you can’t run away.”

Maddie sniffed, rubbing the sleeve of her jumper across her eyes, “I have to,” she said. “We can see each other then. You could visit me. You’re my best friend.”

Bae frowned. “How are you going to survive?” he asked. “Papa and I were only on the streets for a little while and it was hell. Please just go home. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Maddie shook her head, “I’m going,” she said. “I’ve got my mobile so call me when you can come and see me and I’ll tell you where I am.”

Bae looked over his shoulder as the bell rang to call them into school before he turned his attention back to his friend, “You’re not going on your own,” he said. “If you’re going then I’m going with you.”

He didn’t stop to see if anyone noticed or cared about him leaving, stepping back outside of the gates as though it was the most natural thing in the world as the rest of the school filed into the building. As soon as he was on the path outside he embraced his friend, the girl feeling tiny in his grip but her arms were strong about him and he wondered if he had inherited a little of his father’s ability to sense a desperate soul. He didn’t ask anymore questions or give thought to any consequences as she took hold of his hand, leading him away from the building and towards uncertainty with more confidence than Bae felt in leaving.

xxxx

Rumple smiled as Zelena settled once more in the chair beside the small window in the living room, the two of them having spent the morning happily in conversation as the engineer had bashed away at the ancient wiring in the kitchen. She still unnerved him at times, her temper often quick and terrible but it was shown less and less around him and he wondered if it was not a shyness rather than anything else that prompted it. She had certainly shown her fierce streak though when the engineer had tried to charge her over the odds for the repair and she had seen the man to the door with a flea in his ear.

“You certainly let him know his place,” said Rumple as she reached for her abandoned cup of tea.

“He seemed to think because I’m female I would believe that rubbish he was spouting,” said Zelena, “Vile man. I won’t be using his company again in a hurry.”

“Hopefully if he’s done his job, you won’t have to use anyone,” said Rumple, “Thank you for getting it sorted so quickly.”

Zelena waved a hand, “No need to thank me,” she said, “I’ve had a lovely morning getting to know you better.”

Any answer from Rumple was cut off as the doorbell rang from downstairs and he frowned, “You don’t suppose he’s foolish enough to come back and fight his corner again?” he said as Zelena scowled.

“He’s brave or stupid if he has done,” said Zelena, getting to her feet. “I’ll go and see. You rest your leg.”

She left the room and headed down the stairs, opening the door to the flat before she descended to the one onto the street. Rumple strained to hear her as he heard another female voice address her but the words were lost to the distance, it was only Zelena’s cry and the sound of running feet that let him know anything was amiss.

“Wait! You can’t just go running up there without an invitation,” came Zelena’s irritated call.

“I can do anything I please right now,” answered a familiar accent. “Mr Gold? Please are you there?”

Rumple hurried to his feet, consternation at hearing Belle French’s voice melting to concern at her frantic tone. “In here,” he said, taken aback by her almost wild appearance as she rounded the door.

“Is she here?” begged Belle, “Oh please, is she here?”

“Is who here?” said Rumple. “Miss French?”

“Maddie’s missing,” sobbed the woman before him. “She’s run away and I only hoped…please have you seen her?”

Rumple shook his head as his heart froze in his chest at her words, “I haven’t,” he said, “And I would tell you if I had. Please sit down, you’re shaking.”

Belle took the hand he held out to her without question, all but collapsing onto the sofa before she dropped her head into her hands. He had barely sat down beside her when Zelena barrelled into the room, her face set in a scowl.

“I told that woman she couldn’t…”

“It’s alright Zee,” said Rumple, cutting her off before he turned his attention back to the woman next to him. “Miss French you need to tell me what’s happened.”

“I got halfway to work and realised I’d left something at home. I went back and Maddie wasn’t there. She’d left a note, saying she was leaving and nothing else,” said Belle, tugging a handkerchief from her sleeve and wringing it between her hands. “She’d packed a bag and I…oh God she’s fourteen for heaven’s sake. I never should have…I hoped she’d come here. She spoke about you and Baelfire so often.”

“We’ll find her,” said Rumple. “She’s a clever girl. She’ll be safe until we can recover her.”

“We?” said Belle, raising her face to his despite her tears. “You’ll help me?”

Rumple nodded, “You and I may have disagreed but I care about Maddie,” he said. “And I want to know she’s safe. I…”

He frowned as the sound of his phone ringing cut him off, fishing it from the pocket of his jeans before he handed it to Zelena.

“If that’s a job, tell them I’ll call them back,” he said, turning his attention back to Belle. “Are there any other friends Maddie might have gone to?”

“I don’t know,” said Belle. “She doesn’t really have many friends and she’s only ever mentioned Bae. She won’t answer her phone and I…”

“Rumple,” said Zelena holding out the phone to him, “You need to take this.”

“I said…”

“It’s the school,” said Zelena, pressing the device into his hand.

Rumple’s face fell as he pressed the phone to his ear, the anguish in his expression only increasing as he spoke to the person on the other end. “Thank you for contacting me so quickly,” he finally finished as he hung up the phone, his dark eyes meeting Belle’s wide blue ones. “Bae didn’t turn up to registration. He was last seen with Maddie at the school gates.”

Belle sobbed but it was Zelena’s voice that rang out.

“That awful girl has led Baelfire astray!” she cried, shrilly. “He’s a good boy and that awful child has made him run away.”

“Zelena! That isn’t helping,” said Rumple. “Baelfire is not so easily led. If he went, he went on his own accord. At least we can assume they’re together. Bae will do all he can to keep her safe.”

“What do we do?” said Belle. “I don’t know what to do.”

Rumple got to his feet, offering the hand not holding his cane to the woman beside him. “There’s one or two places they could have gone,” he said, “Failing that, we go to the police and hope they come to their senses before anything happens to them both.”

Belle nodded, taking his hand and letting him help her to her feet, “Thank you,” she said, “I have no idea where she could have gone.”

“We will find them,” said Rumple, “Zelena, can you stay here unless they do decide to come home?”

“I can but…” 

“Good,” said Rumple, heading out into the hall and grabbing a coat from the rack. “We’re going to head to Granny’s and the shelter, Bae would feel safe there. Call me if he comes home.”

“What’s she going to do?” said Zelena, “It’s her fault all this started.”

“Placing blame isn’t going to help anyone,” said Rumple. “Miss French is coming with me. Please just keep an eye out for Bae. Promise me Zelena.”

The redhead nodded and it was all Rumple needed as he headed to the door. “Miss French do you have a car?”

“Parked right outside,” said Belle. “What’s the shelter?”

“The homeless shelter where Bae and I used to live,” said Rumple. “There are a few side rooms they might have hidden in.”

Belle nodded, following him down the stairs and out into the street. She led him to the large four-by-four parked haphazardly on the kerb, the car beeping as she unlocked it and climbed into the driver’s seat. Rumple struggled into the passenger side, the step up far higher than Regina’s practical car. 

It was a matter of moments before they pulled up outside Granny’s café, the staff behind the counter still the morning regulars whilst Granny herself helped at the shelter. A quick enquiry on Rumple’s part soon revealed that none of them had seen Bae or Maddie and he led Belle onwards to the shelter in the road behind. 

Regina was waiting for them at the door when they arrived; her frantic face enough to tell them both that she had already heard the news. Rumple said nothing as he felt Belle’s hand grasp his once more, her grip punishingly tight as they reached the young novice. Regina wasted no time in telling them that Zelena had called her and that those who knew the family in the shelter were already searching the building.

Rumple and Belle soon joined the group, checking every back room and storage cupboard that could hide the two children but no sign of them could be found. Both parents were heading for the door as soon as it was clear their children were not to be found but Reverend Mills stopped them, settling them both as he called for the police to attend before they could run off without a thought of where they could have gone. 

They waited restlessly for the officers to arrive and answered the questions posed to them when they did, describing both children in detail as well as the situation that had led them to their disappearance, Belle growing all the more tearful at her part in it. 

“And were Baelfire and Madeleine in any sort of relationship?” posed one officer, as his colleague took notes in a little black book. “Could this be a little romantic runaway?”

Rumple shook his head, “They are friends, good friends but that’s it. Bae would not have been dishonest about something like that.”

“Neither of you have mentioned the children’s other parents, is there a chance they could have gone to them?”

“Bae’s mother left us when he was seven, we haven’t seen her since,” said Rumple. “There is no chance that Bae is with her.”

“We would need a name and an address, just to help us with our enquiries,” said the officer.

“Her name is Milah,” said Rumple, hoping there were not too many investigations to follow when his own paper trail of existence was so thin. “ I don’t have an address.”

“And Madeleine’s father?”

Belle dropped her head, focussing on the handkerchief she still wrung in her hands. “Maddie doesn’t see him and she wouldn’t willingly go with him,” she said. “I…he and I are going through a divorce and I have sole custody of her.”

“Even so, a name and address would allow us to contact him and ascertain that the children aren’t with him.”

Belle screwed her eyes shut before she let the name out with one shuddering breath. “His name is Gaston de la Croix,” she said ,.“The designer. If you want to contact him then you’re best placed to seek him out at his studio in Paris. You can’t miss it, it’s slap bang on the Champs Elysées. Alternatively you can wait until London fashion week and find him at his home in Mayfair. Now can you please tell me what you’re going to do to recover my daughter? Or are you more concerned about my husband’s whereabouts than a fourteen year old girl’s?”

“Our concern is the children, of course,” said the officer. “We will circulate their images and descriptions to our teams across London and if they are seen we will contact you.”

“That’s it?” asked Rumple. “You aren’t going to search for them?”

“In my experience, Mr. Gold, runaways like this find their way home by the time their bellies start growling for their dinner,” said the officer. “If you have any more information or have any further concerns that might mean they are in imminent danger then of course you can contact us, but I honestly have little doubt that you’ll see them by tea time. We’ll be in touch.”

“But…I…” started Rumple but the two officers were already on their feet, the one who had been writing now speaking into a radio on his chest.

“You can’t just walk away!” cried Belle. “Our children are out there in one of the biggest cities in the world and you expect us to just sit tight and wait for them to come back? You can’t!”

It took Rumple a moment to realise that Belle was intent on following both the police officers, working herself into a fine rage as they continued to tell her the same thing they had said at the table. He saw the concerned faces of those still in the shelter as they looked over to the table where they had been sitting to see what the sudden noise was about. He paid them no mind however as he got to his feet and followed Belle, her voice alone able to lead him if he ever lost sight of her. 

He reached the outside as the officers got back into their car, Belle still shouting at the closed windows before they finally drove off. He watched her back as she dropped her head with a sigh before her shoulders began to shake. A moment later, she sank to the ground, crouched on the damp pavement without a care for the cars and the buses that still rushed passed her. Despite their previous arguments, Rumple hurried to her side, leaning heavily on his cane as he offered her a hand to get her up.

“Miss French?” he said when she kept her face in her hands, her sobs muffled against them. “Come now. Get up, and we can work out what to do next.”

“What’s the point?” she asked, sounding defeated. “This city is so vast and if they don’t want to be found…I’ve lost her.”

“For goodness sake, woman!” said Rumple, paying little mind to her yelp of surprise as he took hold of her arm and dragged her to standing. “Sitting there and crying onto your shoes is going to help no one. Besides, they’re velour Louboutins, get them wet and they’re beyond repair.”

“What?” said Belle, with a sniff.

“Come on,” said Rumple, ignoring her question, “If the police won’t look then we’ll have to. Bae doesn’t know much of London so let’s start with Maddie’s favourite places and go from there. If you’ve finished carrying on, maybe we can get moving.”

“Who put you in charge?” snapped Belle, the glare she aimed at him losing its power with her red-rimmed eyes.

“I’m not in charge, but I am taking charge in this moment because you’re upset and you need me to point you in the right direction,” he said, loosening his grip but keeping his hold on her arm. “Belle, our children are out there somewhere and while I trust that they can be sensible and will look after each other, they are children and they need to be found. Now we can argue, fight, and take far longer to find them or we can work together. Surely we have enough age and common ground between us to put aside whatever differences we have and find them.”

Belle sniffed, “You’re right,” she said. “And I’m sorry. This whole situation is my fault and if I could undo it, I would. I’m so very grateful for your help to find her and I hope I can help you find Bae.”

“Well I think where we find one, we will find the other,” said Rumple, “Now where should we start?”

“South Bank,” said Belle. “First place we should look is the South Bank.”

“Then that’s where we’ll start,” said Rumple, his hand slipping down until he could give hers a reassuring squeeze before he turned to those still gathered in the doorway, watching them. “Regina, Henry, can you keep your eyes out here for them? Call me if you see them?”

“Of course,” said Henry, “We’ll leave no stone unturned. Call us the moment you find them?”

“I will,” said Rumple, before he turned back to the woman at his side. “After you, Miss French.”

Belle nodded, heading back to the car they had left as the both of them hoped they would find their children in the vastness of the city.

xxxx

Baelfire frowned as he watched Maddie stare morosely into the cup of tea before her. They had headed to the South Bank as she had intended and he had followed her into the maze of graffiti and cardboard beds that she had painted as some great centre of artistry and freedom. What they had found was something far sadder and scarier than even Bae had experienced on the streets and he had been glad when his crying friend had begged him to take her from the place. 

They had walked for an hour, passing many sights Bae knew from his books, until they had reached the streets he knew better than others. He had steered her away from the street that led to Keith’s shop, despite his understanding that the man himself was now residing at one of the many prisons in the country but he didn’t want to take any risks. Their stomachs had finally brought them to a pause and Maddie had led them into a café in Covent Garden, pulling more money from her purse than Bae had ever seen in one place as she purchased tea and sandwiches for them both. 

They had eaten in relative silence and now Bae waited for Maddie to announce their next move. His gut churned in the silence, worry for his friend but also for the effect his disappearance would have on his father. He had seen Maddie’s phone in her bag and had resisted grabbing it and calling his father to tell him that he was alright. He knew that Rumple would not rest until he had both him and Maddie home, so he kept his hands in his pockets and followed his friend as they trekked across the city without aim or purpose.

Finally, the silence grew too deafening and he reached over to tap her hand. “What’s the plan now, Mads?” he said. “We can’t sit here all day and we need to find somewhere to stay.”

“I’ll pay for a hotel,” said Maddie, not raising her head. “I’ve got enough money.”

“Hotels here are expensive,” said Bae with a frown. “Papa and I had to sell…well everything to be able to even pay for one night.”

“I’ve got a legacy from my grandfather,” said Maddie. “About the only thing I got from my father’s side. We’ll be ok.”

“Maddie, I think…” 

“Have you ever been to the British Museum?” said Maddie, finally raising her head. “There are some awesome exhibits. You’d enjoy it.”

“Madeleine…”

“Come on,” said Maddie, getting to her feet and grabbing her bag as she absently tossed several coins onto the table as though it wasn’t enough to heat Bae’s house for two days straight. “If we head there now we’ll still have a good few hours to look around.”

Bae sighed and stood, following her from the café and grabbing her hand as she reached the door, not wanting to lose her in the crowds. She hurried him through the streets and Bae tried to memorise them as he went, worried about finding his way back to a familiar place if he lost her. 

When they reached the large museum Bae did not have time to admire the elegant façade as Maddie dragged him inside and to the first sets of exhibits. The girl rattled on about what they saw, saying much but, at the same time, nothing at all. He knew there was more to her running away than just her mother’s words but whenever he posed the question, she shut him down. 

It was only when their feet ached from traipsing through gallery after gallery that Bae finally persuaded her to sit down. Maddie looked far wearier than even their long trek could have caused and he tried his hand again, hoping this time she would answer him.

“You can trust me, you know,” he said after they had sat in silence for several minutes. “I promise never to reveal anything you tell me. I’m pretty well practiced at keeping secrets.”

Maddie sighed, her eyes trained on her boots. “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” she sighed. “Why do you need to know about my screwed up life?”

“Because you’re my friend,” said Bae. “And I doubt it can be as screwed up as mine.”

“Wanna bet?” said Maddie, finally meeting his gaze. “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll tell you about my screwy life and you tell me about yours.”

Bae paled, the truth something he could not reveal but he had no desire to lie to his friend either. “Deal,” he said, the word tasting foul on his tongue but he hoped that he could deflect any questions she had for him. “You first.”

“Fine,” said Maddie, her eyes once more on the floor tiles. “Do you know the name Gaston de la Croix?”

Bae frowned. “Kind of. My Papa mentioned him once or twice from the books he’s been reading.”

“He’s my dad,” said the girl, her voice catching as she spoke. “And he’s the biggest bastard on this planet. He and mum are getting a divorce and he’s using me to get to her. He says if she doesn’t give up the business and our house, he’s going to fight for custody of me.”

“Custody?” said Bae, frowning as he saw the confusion on Maddie’s face at the question.

“He wants to take me away from my mum,” she said. “And I don’t want to go.”

Bae put his arm around her, as the tears that had threatened for the entire day finally broke from her eyes, not caring for the stares from the gallery attendant or the sparse dusting of patrons as he comforted his friend.

By the time Bae had heard the whole of Maddie’s story, several hours had passed and he knew his friend far better than he even knew himself. . His heart broke for her, and he wished he could help her escape from all the turmoil she had told him about. Common sense won out and, as the girl excused herself to the nearest bathroom to wash her face, he reached into her bag and took out her phone. Dialling a familiar number, he held it to his ear, hoping he was not about to lose his best friend over again for doing the right thing.

xxxx

“Why don’t you ask the question you’re burning to ask?” asked Belle, shifting her bag strap on her shoulder as they wound their way through the back roads by The Strand.

“What question?” groused Rumple from a few steps behind her. their long walk from the South Bank leaving his leg burning with pain, but the need to find his son and his runaway friend pushed him onwards in spite of it.

They had abandoned the car south of the Thames when they had found nothing of the two children on the South Bank. Belle had been so certain that her daughter would have gone to her favourite place and finding out that she hadn’t had thrown her. It had taken Rumple all his patience and most of his strength to coax her away from the odd mismatch of graffiti and wine bars and back onto the road. 

The London traffic had been heavy and Belle had cursed that they would not get far by car so Rumple had reluctantly agreed to walk, the two of them crossing the bridge and entering the main streets of the city with neither plan nor direction. 

“Are you really going to pretend you don’t want to know about my husband?” challenged Belle, dragging Rumple from his thoughts.

“Why would I care about your husband unless he does have something to do with the children and you were just lying to the police,” he said, gritting his teeth as his foot found a particularly uneven part of the path.

“Come on, Gold, you spotted the fact that I was wearing brand new Louboutins despite the fact that they have only been on sale for two days,” said Belle. “You don’t have that level of knowledge and interest in fashion and not know the name Gaston de la Croix.”

“Knowing his name and giving a damn about your relationship with him are two very different things,” said Rumple, frowning as he saw her shoulders stiffen.

His attention soon left her though as he stumbled once more, his damaged ankle buckling under the fatigue of the day. It was only the luck of a nearby lamppost that kept him from falling to the ground. He flushed with embarrassment as he felt two small hands move to support him, and he kept his head lowered as he regained his feet.

“Are you alright?” asked Belle, her tone far gentler than it had been. “I’m sorry. We’ve walked for miles and I didn’t think to ask about your leg. Does it hurt?”

Rumple felt a small smile grace his lips for the first time in hours as he finally met her gaze, “It always hurts,” he said. “And my therapist would probably argue that walking for as long as I have is inadvisable.”

Belle glanced over her shoulder with a sigh before she turned back to him. “We should sit for a while,” she said. “Take my arm. There’s a pub just on the corner and we can get something to eat; you must be hungry.”

“To be honest, I haven’t thought much about food,” said Rumple, grateful for her support as he hooked his arm into hers.

“I know what you mean,” said Belle, a cough swiftly covering what sounded like a sob in her voice. “I’m so sorry, if I hadn’t… this is my fault.”

“Miss French?” he said, but said no more when she shook her head, guiding them both towards the pub she had indicated. 

Silence reigned as they made their way inside, the room sparsely populated now that the lunchtime rush had passed. Belle’s grip on his arm was uncomfortably tight but he didn’t remove her hand. Instead, he led her to the nearest table and sat her down. One glance at her face showed her to be drawn and absent and he knew he would get little information with her so lost in her own thoughts. With a sigh, he left her side and limped to the bar, taking his wallet from his pocket and frowning at the meagre contents. 

With a reluctance he had grown all too familiar with from a life in poverty, he ordered two of the cheapest meals and drinks on the small menu and prayed that Bae would forgive the fact that they would have to do without the heating for a few days. He took the decorative wooden spoon he received in exchange for his money and returned to the woman he had left, finding her bent once more over her hands as her shoulders shook with sobs.

“Belle? Dearie?” he said, as he sat down opposite her, concern outweighing all else as he covered her clenched fist with his hand. “Please don’t worry, we will find them and until then Bae will take care of her.”

A choked laugh passed the young woman’s lips as she raised her head once more. “A normal person would be crying about her child,” she said, swiping at her eyes with a damp handkerchief. “I’m not crying for Maddie, I’m crying for creating this mess. I’m so sorry, Mr. Gold. If I had behaved better the day we met then none of this would have happened.”

Rumple sighed. “Dwelling on the root of this is no help to either Maddie or Bae,” he said. “However we began, we must work together now to find them and then find a way to allow them time together without our own opinions getting in the way.”

“Ugh!” groaned Belle. “That’s just it. My opinion of you…the one I had the day we met, I mean, it’s not…that is to say…There’s no excuse for how I behaved and I’m sorry. Any other day, any other time I would have…ugh that man and every foul thing he has ever done to my life.”

Rumple frowned. “I’m afraid you’ve lost me.”

Belle laid her free hand over his. “The day you can to interview for me I was in a wonderful mood, every person who’d come to see me was so talented and passionate that I could have given any one of them a job,” she said. “And if you had come into my office before I picked up the phone, then I would have no doubt thought the same of you. I know you were told about what I was like, probably by the same people who sang your praises to me. You weren’t qualified for the job you came for, but there could have been room for you. The phone call I was on when you arrived was from my solicitor, informing me that my husband wanted me to relinquish full control of my home and my business to him. If I refused, he threatened to fight for full custody of Madeleine and take her away to France. You were in the wrong place at the wrong time and I took my anger at him out on you.”

Rumple was about the question her when the young barman appeared with their food, placing the plates in front of them with a smile neither of them found the strength to return. He soon disappeared again with a tut of disapproval and Belle swiftly broke the silence that hung over them.

“You were an easy target that day and I’m so sorry,” she said. “You’re a man and I was in a position of power over you. I abused that because I could do nothing to him.”

Rumple frowned. “I’m no stranger to marital strife myself,” he said. “And I can understand you directing your anger at me, justified or not. What I don’t understand is why that made you behave the way you did when you came to collect Maddie that night? Why drag her away and forbid her from seeing Baelfire? Why keep her from school? Surely you could see that was…”

“Wrong?” finished Belle. “Every moment. I acted as I did when I got to your flat because I was embarrassed at how I had behaved and I didn’t know how to apologise for what I had said, especially when the man I had insulted was the very same my daughter sang the praises of everyday. After that, everything just spiralled and it’s no one’s fault but my own. For so long I have had to hide every weakness to protect myself and my daughter and what bigger weakness is there than having to beg for forgiveness?”

“But you would not have had to beg,” said Rumple. “I was angry when I left your office but had you explained that night, I would have forgiven you. I have learnt the power of forgiveness, believe me I have had to beg for it, and I would not deny it of anyone. Look at me now; you have told me everything and I’m not angry.”

“But you should be. Our children are missing because of me.”

“Then it’s to them you should apologise when we find them,” said Rumple. “Second chances are a wondrous thing Miss French. Shall we try one and see how we get on?”

Belle smiled weakly before she took her hands from his and offered her right across the table to him. “Belle French,” she said, “Designer, mother, prone to overreaction.”

“Rumple Gold,” he replied, shaking her proffered hand. “Terminally unemployed, father, and in no position to judge you for your actions, believe me.”

“There’s a story in there somewhere,” said Belle as she released his hand.

“One best saved for another time,” said Rumple. “Now eat, and then we can work out where we want to look next.”

Belle nodded, pulling out her phone with one hand as she reached for the chips on her plate with another. “Maddie likes the obscure and the ancient,” she said, “Doesn’t narrow the list down far but it’s a start.”

“Then let’s start from here and fan out where we can,” said Rumple. “With any luck we’ll find them before nightfall.”

“And if we don’t?” said Belle, her face falling as she met his gaze.

“Then we’ll cross that bridge together,” said Rumple. “Now point me to our next stop, maybe something will suit Bae as well and we might have a better chance of finding them.”


	12. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumple continue to search for Bae and Maddie, the time allowing them to come to an understanding.

“St. Paul’s?”

“Temple Church?”

“St. Bart’s?”

“What about the Gallery?”

“Not really old enough,” said Belle. “Maddie likes the ancient.”

Rumple ran a hand through his hair as he crossed the National Gallery off their list of places to search. It had grown dark outside despite it being only early evening and their anxiety grew as the sun disappeared from view.

“Most of these places are going to be closed by now anyway,” he said. “Is there anything open at night?”

“Not that I can think of,” said Belle, her voice catching. “We’re getting nowhere.”

“It’s alright. It’s alright Belle,” said Rumple, covering her trembling hand with his own. “We are going to find them. By now, they could have found a hotel to stay in. Bae’s smart. Maddie’s smarter. They are going to be ok.”

Belle forced a smile. “Port in a storm, you are,” she said. “Maddie’s never stayed in a London hotel; it was easier to get a taxi home. Has Bae ever..?”

“One,” said Rumple with a sigh. “The Hotel Wyvern but he…I don’t know if would go back there. I guess it’s worth a try.”

Belle got to her feet. “Are you ok to walk again?” she said, pressing his cane into his hand.

Rumple nodded, pushing up to his feet despite the twinge in his ankle. “I’ll be fine,” he said. “It’s by Piccadilly.”

“We’ll get a cab,” said Belle, hurrying him from the bar and into the street. 

The road had been busy before but the mix of rush hour businessmen and theatregoers meant they were fighting for position on the uneven pavements. Belle kept hold of his arm, helping him stay upright as they fought their way to the roadside. Several cabs passed them by, their lights extinguished and their seats full. Finally, one came along with its golden light shining like a beacon and Belle hailed it with a whistle and a wave. 

“Hotel Wyvern, Piccadilly,” she said, getting in and not bothering with her seat belt. “Quickly as you can.”

“In a rush are we, Petal?” said the cabbie, pulling away from the kerb. “Gonna take a while at this time of night.”

“Just as quick as you can and spare the chat,” said Belle before she turned back to Rumple. “Are you ok? You got pretty badly bumped back there?”

“I’ll be fine,” said Rumple, fisting his hand into the stiff material of his jeans in an attempt to stave off the need to rub at his damaged limb. “Let’s just find the kids. Then I’ll check in to the nearest hospital.”

“Hospital, are you…” said Belle before she paused. “Are you ringing?”

Rumple frowned but then heard the faint trill of his mobile phone, drowned out by the noise of the street and the cabbie’s radio. He reached into his pocket, his hand fumbling slightly as he withdrew it.

“Gold,” he said, before his eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Baelfire?”

He almost dropped the phone as he held it away from his ear and pressed the speaker button, Bae’s voice ringing out in the cab.

“Yes, Papa, it’s me,” came the timid voice on the other end. “Papa I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t…Don’t apologise, Bae. Just tell me if you’re with Maddie and if you’re safe,” said Rumple, feeling Belle’s nails dig into the leather of his jacket as she held onto his arm.

“I’m with Maddie,” said Bae. “We’re safe.”

“Oh, thank God!” cried Belle.

“You’re with Miss French?” asked Bae. “You don’t like each other.”

“Our children disappeared together,” said Rumple. “Made us work on our perspective. Bae, son, can you tell me where you are? Or if not please, just reassure us that you and Maddie are safe.”

“Maddie doesn’t know I’m calling,” said Bae. “She’s getting coffee from the shop. I took her phone a while ago. We’re in Trafalgar Square. She doesn’t want to come home but she has no plan and she needs to be home. Can you come get us, Papa?”

“Of course we can,” said Rumple. “We’re barely round the corner. We’ll be there in a few minutes. Just stay there and we’ll come to you.”

“Have you guys stopped fighting?”

“Yes,” answered Belle. “Yes, Baelfire, we’ve stopped fighting and I promise no more cross words. Just keep Maddie safe for me and once she’s home you two can see each other whenever you want. I promise.”

“I gotta go,” said Bae. “Mads is coming and if she knows I’ve called you, she’ll run. We’ll meet you by the right-hand fountain as you’re facing the Gallery. Don’t be long.”

“We’re moments away,” said Belle a moment before the phone went dead and she immediately turned to the cabbie. “Trafalgar Square. We need to go to Trafalgar Square.”

“Make your mind up love,” he barked.

“It’s on the way to Piccadilly anyway,” said Belle, sitting back in her seat, her hand finding Rumple’s and gripping on tightly. “Bless your wonderful boy.”

“Hey now,” said Rumple as he saw the faint glimmer of tears on her cheeks in the glow of the street lights, “Minutes, just minutes, and we’ve got them back. Don’t fret.”

“What if Maddie runs?” said Belle. “What if…what if the damage is already done?”

Rumple turned in his seat, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and handing it to her. “I’ll talk to her,” he said, as Belle wiped away her tears, “But it will be fine.”

Belle took a shuddering breath as the great pinnacle of Nelson’s Column rose into view before them. She had the door open before the cab pulled up beside the square. She thrust a handful of notes through the window, the cabbie’s expression of joy telling Rumple that she had paid far higher than the fare. She had already started running into the square but she turned back, taking Rumple’s arm and helping him out of the cab. 

They kept a frantic pace, despite the pain in Rumple’s leg, descending the few steps into the square and heading towards the fountain. Belle covered a cry with her hand as they saw the children with their backs to them, Bae’s shoulders set with tension whilst Maddie seemed more relaxed.

Rumple pulled her to a halt. “Wait here,” he said, holding up a hand as she seemed set to protest. “Maddie isn’t angry with me. Let me talk to her. We don’t want her running off into the city at this time of night.”

Belle nodded, stepping back from him. “Please be quick,” she said, “I need to hold my baby.”

“I’ll be but a moment, just stay right there,” said Rumple, leaving her side and limping the short distance between her and the children.

He knew the second Bae heard his familiar gait, the boy stiffening before he turned, offering him a weak and relieved smile that he could do nothing but return. Instinct told him to run to his boy and embrace him, but he resisted it, not wanting to startle Maddie into running away. He finally rounded the bend of the fountain, watching Bae speak to Maddie. Rumple kept his expression soft as she turned worried, anxious eyes to him.

“Maddie, dearie, don’t run. I’m just here to help,” said Rumple.

“How…how did you?” she stuttered, before she turned back to the boy beside her. “Bae?”

Bae smiled sadly, “I’m sorry,” he said, “I took your phone from your bag. You can’t run away, Maddie. It’s too dangerous and I couldn’t go with you even if I wanted to. Papa can help.”

“Bae’s right, Maddie,” said Rumple. “Let me help you.”

“Can you stop my mum from taking me away?” said Maddie, tears springing to her eyes. “Can I come and live with you?”

“Oh my sweet girl,” said Rumple, hugging her tightly as she all but fell against his shoulder. A tiny part of his mind registered that the coat she wore was the one he had only just finished making for Baelfire. “You are always more than welcome in our home but you belong with your mother. She needs you. She and I have talked. We were both informed of your disappearance and have been trying to find you ever since. We’ve come to an understanding. No more arguments.”

“You promise?” asked Maddie. “Mum really helped you find us?”

“Dearie, she couldn’t have done anymore, she’s been beside herself,” said Rumple. “And I know she wants nothing more than to hold you. She’s here with me, if you’ll let me call for her.”

Maddie raised her head, stiffening as she saw her mother over his shoulder. Then she moved from Rumple’s arms, taking two measured steps before she broke into a run. Belle held open her arms, her face a picture of relief and joy when she finally had hold of her daughter. Rumple turned his eyes away, giving them their peace as he turned his attention to his own child.

“Are you terribly angry?” asked Baelfire, his eyes bent on his shoes.

“I’m angry that you ran off without telling me,” said Rumple. “But I’m proud that you had the sense to call me. Belle has been beside herself with worry.”

“I didn’t want to run away, but Maddie insisted she was going and I didn’t want her to be alone,” said Bae. “I’m sorry I worried you.”

Rumple reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, “Just promise me you’ll never do such a foolish thing again,” he said. “Anything could have happened and you’re…you’re all I’ve got, boy. I’m nothing without you.”

Bae choked back a sob, his hands fisting into his father’s coat. “I’m sorry, Papa,” he said again. “I’m sorry I scared you. I promise I’ll never run away again. So are you and Miss French friends now?”

Rumple pulled back enough to meet his gaze before he looked over his shoulder to where Belle still held tightly to her daughter, “Friends? I wouldn’t use that term, but we’re getting along,” he said. “I know for a fact though that neither of us will stand between you and Maddie again.”

“Why was she so mean to you, though?” said Bae.

Rumple ruffled his hair, “She had her reasons, justified or not, and we have talked about them,” he said. “I will not do her the disservice though of speaking where I should not. All that matters is that we have the both of you back and now it’s time to get you home.”

Bae nodded. “Can we stop somewhere for dinner? We didn’t get any and I’m hungry.”

“When we get home,” said Rumple, “I don’t have any money left on me. I need to call in to the police and let them know we’ve found you. Wait here whilst I speak to Belle.”

Rumple left his son but kept stealing glances his way, fear still holding a grip on his heart that he would disappear from sight again. He crossed the short distance to where Belle and Maddie stood, hearing the whispered conversations that told him that all was being mended between them. He caught Belle’s gaze and she offered him a watery smile, keeping her daughter in her arms as she spoke to him.

“Everything ok?” she asked, smudging her mascara as she wiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

“All well,” said Rumple. “I trust you have the same answer.”

“We have some talking to do,” said Belle, smiling down at Maddie as the girl hugged her tighter. “But we’re mending things.”

“Do you want me to call it in to the police and tell them they can call off the search?”

Belle nodded, “Please,” she said. “And then home. We can get a cab back to the car and I’ll drop you and Bae home.”

“Thank you,” said Rumple, taking out his phone and calling the number he had been given by the officers earlier in the day. 

He watched as Maddie led Belle over to Baelfire, the boy initially shrinking back from her, but Maddie soon coaxed him from his defensive shell and introduced her mother properly. He finally made contact with the department looking at their case and reassured them that both children were well and accounted for. As it had been less than twenty-four hours since they had disappeared, the case was swiftly closed, put down to youthful high jinks rather than a runaway. 

He ended the call, hoping that was all they would have to deal with in regards to the children and that nothing else would be said, his experience with social services already enough of a bother. He quickly called Zelena and then Henry, telling them to call off the search and reassuring them that both children were well, promising to update them all properly the next morning.

He rejoined the small group; glad to see Bae and Maddie arm-in-arm and smiling as they spoke to Belle. He caught the older woman’s eyes first, her small smile somewhat tentative but he returned it far brighter and a true one came to her lips.

“The children were saying they haven’t eaten since lunch,” she said. “How about I treat us all to a late dinner before we head back home?”

“We wouldn’t want to intrude,” said Rumple, even as Bae’s eyes lightened at the mention of food.

“No intrusion,” said Belle. “Besides, it’s only fair, seeing as my daughter saw fit to spend money on a new coat rather than on food for her and Bae.”

“It’s not a new coat Mummy,” said Maddie, holding the collar a little tighter around her. “It’s Bae’s. He gave it to me because I was cold. Rumple made it for him.”

Belle touched the collar, turning the topstitching to her gaze under the street lamps, “You…made this?” she asked Rumple. “The stitching is very fine for a domestic sewing machine.”

“I don’t have a sewing machine,” said Rumple. “It’s made by hand.”

“By hand?” said Belle, stripping it off her daughter with little ceremony and studying it under the light. “But it’s exquisite. You’re full of surprises, Mr. Gold.”

Rumple felt a smile quirk his lips as Belle was forced to relinquish the coat back to Maddie. “I make him a coat every winter,” he said. “This year I had better material though, thanks to Ruby.”

Belle smiled, “Yes I recognise it,” she said. “Ruby is always asking for off cuts. We used it for a cape, but I never thought it would look so good as a coat. You have a rare talent.”

“Mummy, I’m hungry,” said Maddie, pulling their attention back to her. “Can we go and eat?”

“Sure,” said Belle. “Let’s find somewhere close, though. Rumple and I have done enough running around for the day.”

They swiftly found somewhere suitable to eat, Belle and Rumple opting for something light whilst the children sated their hunger as though they had not eaten for days. The conversation was easy and the children were swiftly reassured that they would be allowed to spend time together both in and out of school. 

When they had finally eaten their fill, Belle paid the bill, and then herded them into a cab back to where they had left her car. Rumple was grateful for the easy journey, his leg protesting violently with every step and he longed for nothing more than a long rest in his bed. 

By the time they finally drew up alongside the kerb outside his flat, the children were fast asleep in the back seat, hands joined across the gap that separated them. Belle smiled as she killed the engine before turning back to the man beside her.

“If either of us could carry them I’d say take them both upstairs, but it seems we have to wake them,” she said. “They’ve had quite a day.”

“Haven’t we all,” said Rumple. “Thank you for bringing us home.”

“Thank you for keeping me calm and helping me find my daughter,” said Belle. “Today has been illuminating. Are you sure you don’t mind Maddie coming round after school in the evenings to do homework with Bae until I get back from work?”

“Not at all,” said Rumple, looking fondly over at the girl. “She is more than welcome whenever. As is her mother.”

“Thank you,” said Belle, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Good night then.”

“Yes…good night,” said Rumple, fumbling for the door handle and dropping down onto the pavement with a hiss of pain.

He opened the back door of the car, nudging Bae who woke long enough to say goodbye to Belle and all but fell out of the car, staggering to the door with a sleepy expression on his face. Rumple limped to the door, opening the lock and pushing it open, letting Bae precede him inside as he turned back to the car. He smiled as Belle offered him a small wave before she drove away, heading round the corner and out of sight.

He turned to make his way up the stairs, frowning as he heard Bae’s voice before another more feminine one joined it. He forced himself to increase his pace despite the screaming pain in his leg, finally reaching the landing to see Zelena fussing Bae’s hair as though he were some prized lapdog, the boy too tired and confused to fight her off.

“Zee?” said Rumple, catching the redhead’s attention. “I thought I said you were fine to go home when I called.”

“You did but I was still worried,” she said. “I couldn’t rest until I saw you were both home safely. Where have you been?”

“Belle treated us to dinner. The children were hungry,” said Rumple, leaning against the wall.

“Trying to get herself into your good books, is she?” sneered Zelena, “She’s the one who caused all this drama.”

“Ugh! I’m going to bed,” said Bae. “You can tell her what happened Papa. Night.”

Rumple frowned as his son headed to his bedroom, the door slamming shut behind him, “Sorry,” he said to Zelena. “He’s had a long day but you needn’t worry about Belle trying to ingratiate herself with us. We have come to an understanding.”

Zelena folded her arms over her chest. “I hope she at least apologised.”

“Yes, she apologised,” said Rumple. “Do you mind terribly if we move this into the living room? My leg can’t take much more.”

Zelena rushed to his side and he was grateful for her as she helped him into the living room and into his chair. Despite his protests, she knelt at his feet and eased off his boots, lifting his legs onto the footstool.

“Do you need anything?” she asked sitting beside him, reaching up to trace his brow. “I hate to see you in pain.”

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “Though I think I’ll sleep here tonight. Thank you for all your help today, Zee. It was a comfort to know someone was here if we had needed you.”

“I care about you both,” said Zelena, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll leave you to sleep. You and Bae both need you rest. Goodnight, Rumple.”

Rumple forced away the frown that wanted to come to his face at her behaviour, watching as she got to her feet and smiled down at him.

“Goodnight, Zelena,” he said, watching her leave and hearing her lock the door behind her as she descended the stairs. 

His mind wanted to fathom out what had passed between them and what had happened throughout the day but tiredness overwhelmed him, helped by the heavy opiate he had taken in the car. He let his eyes fall shut, sleep claiming him swiftly as he gave in to the trials of the day.

xxxx

Rumple chewed on the end of his pen before he circled another job ad in the free paper that had come through the door. It had been several days since he had recovered Bae from the city, the weekend having provided a welcome respite for them to rest and put to bed all the issues the day had brought them. He had been happiest, though, when the first school morning had dawned and Bae had left with a skip to his step and returned with his young friend in tow. 

Having Maddie back in the flat returned a light that had been missing, but Rumple found that he still felt an absence. He had been disappointed when it had been Belle’s housekeeper, Leroy, and not the woman herself that had come to collect Maddie that night but he did not dwell on the thought, his lack of employment a more pressing issue than any budding acquaintance. 

He frowned as he circled another office junior position, knowing he would end up interviewing with people almost thirty years his junior, but he had neither the experience nor the physical ability for most of the other roles he saw. The doorbell cut through the silence and he cursed, not relishing the idea of clambering down the stairs to answer it but he got up all the same. 

He held on to the wooden rail as he headed to his own door and then down to the door to the street, trying to make out the figure beyond it. The frosted, wired glass made it impossible to discern more than a fuzzy human shape. He opened the door, surprise followed by something indiscernible taking him as he recognised the familiar petite figure of Belle French on the pavement.

“Hey,” he said, leaning against the frame as she smiled. “I take it as there is no screaming that our children haven’t done another flit.”

Belle laughed. “Thankfully no,” she said. “I’m sorry I didn’t call ahead but I sort of thought to call round on a whim. I’m not interrupting, am I?”

“Not at all,” said Rumple. “Do you…do you want to come up? I’m afraid it’s not in the best state to receive guests but you’re welcome to come in.”

“I brought treats,” said Belle, holding out a box. “Doughnuts. I didn’t know what flavour you liked so I got one of every kind. I’m sure the kids will put them away if we don’t manage them.”

“If you come bearing food then you’re more than welcome,” said Rumple, stepping aside. “Go on up. I take a while.”

Belle frowned. “Your leg? I’m sorry, I didn’t think.”

Rumple waved off her concern. “It’s not going to get any better if I just sit around,” he said. “The exercise might hurt a little, but it strengthens it.”

Belle smiled sympathetically before she started the climb the stairs. “Maddie said you see a physio to help you.”

“Yes, her name is Mulan. She’s a bloody slave driver, but it’s worth it,” said Rumple trying to keep pace as best he could. “It’s not usually this bad, but running around London the other day did nothing to help it.”

Belle held the adjoining door open for him before heading up into the flat, waiting at the top of the stairs for him to direct her into his home. Rumple led her into the small kitchen, setting his cane against the counter as he picked up the kettle and filled it with water.

“Tea?” he offered, watching her set the box she had brought on the counter before she clasped her hands awkwardly before her, her bottom lip caught briefly by her teeth before she smiled.

“Please,” she said. “Can I help?”

Rumple shook his head, “I can manage tea, dearie.”

“Oh I didn’t mean…sorry,” said Belle, “I don’t mean to imply that you can’t, it’s just you said your leg hurt and I thought…”

“Belle,” said Rumple, unable to keep the huff of laughter from his voice. “It’s ok. You didn’t offend. I just mean I’m fine and you’re my guest.”

“All be it uninvited. Sorry I didn’t call ahead.”

“You said that already,” said Rumple, pulling the necessities for tea from the cupboard. “And it’s fine. I didn’t have any plans today, so you’re a welcome change to proceedings. How have you been? Maddie seemed very happy when she came by last night.”

Belle smiled, unbuttoning her coat and slipping it off. “I’m well, thank you, and Maddie and I have mended things,” she said. “Though you would wonder which one of us is the parent after the telling off she gave me.”

Rumple held out a hand to her. “Let me take that,” he said, heading back into the hallway when she gave him her coat, “Chanel.”

“Right straight off,” said Belle, as she watched him hang it carefully on the rack. “You really do know your designers.”

“I saw the label,” said Rumple, heading back into the kitchen as the kettle began to sing. “But I’m getting better. Sugar?”

“No thank you, I’m sweet enough,” said Belle before she gave a self-deprecating laugh. “At least, when I’m not kicking perfectly nice people out of my office because I’m in a bad mood.”

“Well, if I ever come to your office again I’ll wear armour and bring sugar,” said Rumple, fixing their drinks before he handed a cup to her. “Shall we go and sit down?”

Belle nodded, following him out of the kitchen and into the small living room. She took a seat on the faded sofa, setting her cup down on the table and picking up the open book she found there.

“Are these sketches yours?” she asked, turning the pages. “They’re brilliant.”

“Just copies of designs I’ve seen,” said Rumple, “Nothing original, save for a few pieces for Bae.”

“The coat you made him was impressive. Did you truly do that by hand?”

Rumple shrugged, “Only way I know how,” he said, settling in a chair. “Miss French…Belle, why are you here, dearie? You seem rather skittish to say the least.”

Belle set the book back on the table, folding her hands into her lap. “I feel as though I’m intruding,” she said. “We might have got on when we were looking for Maddie and Bae but we never really said what this is. Are we acquaintances? Friends? Or just parents of children who share a friendship?”

“I guess we haven’t really had a chance to discern anything,” said Rumple. “I want us to get on for the sake of the children but as for us, I don’t know. I don’t know you, Belle.”

“No I guess you don’t,” she said, sadly, “Because I never gave you a chance. Rumple, I am sorry. You have such a talent and my bad mood ruined the chance for me to see that.”

“You need to stop apologising for what happened,” said Rumple. “It’s done. Maddie told me you hired Aurora and that’s wonderful; I met her before the interview. She’s a wonderful girl.”

“She is,” said Belle, with a smile. “She’s doing very well and I would have hired her, even if I had seen you. She has training, experience, and she was the right fit.”

“Well then, what is there to apologise for?” asked Rumple. “Your bad mood, as you put it, didn’t affect my chances of getting the job anyway. I’m underqualified.”

Belle sighed. “A tragedy,” she said, “Did you receive no formal qualifications when you were learning? Nothing at all?”

“Let’s just say universities and advanced degrees weren’t really a thing where I’m from,” said Rumple. “And I can hardly afford to go to one now.”

“No I imagine you can’t but…I can’t pay you,” said Belle, “I’ve got no open vacancies but I could…you could train, with me. No strings, no tie ins. Like I say, I can’t pay you but I could train you. A year at the studio, two days a week, and I could sign off on a qualification, back door, but valid. You’d be free to leave at any time if a proper job came along. I have contacts, people who might take you on once you’ve been proven in a studio setting.”

Rumple frowned. “Are you offering me a job?” he asked.

“Unpaid,” said Belle quickly. “Training rather than employment and I’m more than willing to declare that to the job centre too. Would you consider it, Rumple? Or was my behaviour too appalling to be considered as a potential employer, for want of a better word?”

Rumple looked at the woman before him, polished and perfect in clothes that cost more than he had to live on in a month, but looking like little more than a chastened schoolgirl as she kept her gaze on her wringing hands. He considered refusing, two days a lot of time to lose when he could be searching for work. However, such endeavours had proved fruitless whilst what Belle offered was a gateway to something more. 

He reached out, feeling the tremble in her small hands as he covered them with his own. “When do I start?” he asked, unable to keep the smile from his face at the sight of her elated one.

“You mean that?” she cried. “Oh Rumple, I promise you won’t regret this. I have meetings all day tomorrow but Thursday would be good. I’d make sure you got to and from the studio so you’d have no expense on the days you’re with me. If you ever do incur any expenses on our behalf then they would be fully reimbursed as well. Could you start Thursday?”

Rumple nodded, “Thursday,” he said. “Thursday is good. Thank you, Miss French.”

“Belle,” she corrected, picking up her teacup. “To a working relationship.”

Rumple clinked his cup to hers, “A working relationship,” he echoed, “And the start of a friendship.”

“Cheers.” Belle smiled over the rim of her cup, bright eyes heightened by the curling steam that rose from it. “Friendship sounds good,” she said, “Now how about I go get us those doughnuts? Time to celebrate after all.”

“You’re full of good ideas today,” he said, “I trust this place isn’t too grand that you can’t find your way back to the kitchen.”

Belle gave him an arch look. “I’m sure I can manage,” she said, throwing a look back at him before she disappeared from view. “Already sassing the boss. You’re going to be trouble, Gold, I know it.”

Rumple said nothing, but his laughter joined hers. As she headed to the kitchen, he shook his head at the absurdity of the morning and the woman who had brought so many turns into the rollercoaster of his life and looking forward to what further changes she could bring.


	13. To Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple begins work with Belle at the studio.

“Papa if you don’t stop pacing there is going to be a hole in the carpet before too long,” said Bae from his place on the sofa.

“Why am I doing this?” said Rumple, running a hand through his hair, “This is insanity. I am nowhere near…”

“Papa!” groaned Bae, “We’ve been over this. If Belle didn’t think you were qualified then she wouldn’t have offered you the job and it’s a training thing anyway. You said it was a step in the right direction.”

Rumple managed a weak smile, “Which one of us is meant to be the adult here?” he said, “Ever my voice of reason.”

“Guess we’re helping each other along,” said Bae, jumping to his feet as the doorbell rang, “I’ll go get it.”

Rumple slumped down on the chair as Bae hurried from the room, his hands once more worrying his hair as he fought with thoughts of what Belle’s employees would think of him. He tensed further as he heard Belle’s sunny laugh alongside the footsteps that were echoing up the stairs. Bae and Maddie were already chattering away, some little school intrigue prompting hot debate between them, but it was Belle’s smile that caught his attention. He tried to return it but he knew it had failed when she frowned.

“Maddie, go help Bae get his lunch together ok?” she said, ushering both the children towards the kitchen, shaking her head as Maddie opened her mouth to protest.

“That was less than subtle,” said Rumple as Belle stepped further into the room with a shrug. 

“You looked like you needed an appropriate adult,” she said, crouching down in front of him and balancing herself with a hand on his knee, “Nervous?”

“Terrified,” he admitted, “And questioning your sanity for allowing me to work for you.”

“Whilst I have every confidence in you,” said Belle, “And I promise that I will not let you sink. If you have any concerns, I am going to be there. Please try to smile, you’re going to terrify everyone otherwise. You have one hell of a scowl on you.”

Rumple’s smile was finally genuine as he laughed, “Years of practice being a grumpy old man,” he said, before he sighed, “I’m afraid you may have to contend with my scowl on more than a few occasions today.”

“Don’t worry,” said Belle, “I’ve seen more than my share of first day jitters and you’re not going to be entirely friendless there. You know Ruby and me and you met Aurora at your interview, almost half the staff in a small outfit like mine. You’re going to be fine Rumple. Now, shall we get our eavesdropping pair to school so that we can get on with our day?”

“No way!” came Bae’s voice from beyond the door, “Can she see through walls or something?”

“No, I’m just able to hear those clunky shoes that school make you wear,” said Belle, rising to her feet and turning to face them as both Bae and Maddie poked their heads around the door, “Are you ready?”

“Yep,” said Maddie, “Are you?”

Rumple pushed up to his feet as Belle looked over her shoulder and offered him an encouraging smile.

“We’re ready,” he said, picking up a dog-eared looking bag and taking the plastic box Bae held out to him, “Time to go.”

Maddie and Bae didn’t need telling twice, the pair of them rushing towards the door in an attempt to out run each other to the bottom. Belle took a more sedate pace and Rumple took comfort in her brief pauses on the stairs as she looked back to make sure he was following. He locked the door to the flat before following her down to the ground floor, the children already out in the street and stood by Belle’s large car. Rumple frowned as he regarded it, dreading once more the step up into the cabin but he knew it would be a more comfortable ride than the packed commuter buses he would otherwise have to take. 

The car bleeped as Belle aimed her key at it, the boot popping open of its own accord and allowing the children to place their book-laden bags inside. Rumple grasped the passenger door handle, hoping he could at least manage a dignified mounting of the hulking black beast Belle chose to drive but he paused as he heard his name called out over the roar of the morning traffic. 

He turned, instantly picking out the familiar vibrant colour of Zelena’s hair, even as she fought her way through the busy morning crowds. She smiled as she caught his eye, her hand waving in a brief gesture of acknowledgement, but it waived slightly as her eyes moved from him to Belle at his side.

“Zelena, good morning,” he said as she finally reached them, her smile brightening once more.

“Hello Rumple,” she said, before she nodded to Belle, “Mrs de la Croix.”

“Belle, please,” answered the younger of the two women, before she laid a hand on Rumple’s arm, “I’ll get the children in the car. We need to move soon or we’ll meet the traffic.”

“I’ll be just a moment,” said Rumple, as Belle headed to where the children stood whispering to one another, hushing them before she herded them into the car.

“I wanted to wish you luck for today,” said Zelena, “Though I’m worried. Should you really be taking up an unpaid position? It might start off as training, like you said, but it doesn’t take much for someone to take advantage and your history with your new employer…”

“Is just that,” said Rumple, “It’s history. We are friends now. Our beginning wasn’t exactly friendly and yet since you have been uncommonly kind to Bae and I. Belle is giving me a chance to do something I love and I trust that she will not behave badly in the slightest. Trust me, Zee.”

She nodded, “If that’s what you want. I just don’t want you or Baelfire to be hurt.”

“We won’t be,” said Rumple, “But I’m glad to know there are people who care all the same. Tell your father and sister we will see them this evening as promised, it will be nice to sit down for a meal with you all again.”

“I’m looking forward to it to,” said Zelena, pressing a kiss to his cheek before rubbing her thumb over the same place, “Can’t send you to the office wearing my lipstick.”

“Probably not to best impression for my first day,” said Rumple, hoping the heat he felt in his cheeks wasn’t apparent to the woman before him, “See you later.”

“Bye,” said Zelena, stepping back as Rumple opened the door and heaved himself up into the passenger seat.

He heard Belle hushing the giggling children in the seats behind and turned to her in question. She smiled brightly at him, her lips trembling as though trying to hold back a laugh of her own.

“Ready to go?” she asked, as he clicked his seat belt into place.

“Of course,” he said, “Zelena just wanted to wish me luck.”

Bae gagged noisily from the back seat, covering it with an unconvincing cough that caused Maddie to thump him a little too hard on the back, “Whoa! Mads! That hurt,” he said.

“You’re such a wimp,” said the girl, “I barely touched you.”

“Alright you two,” said Belle, putting the car into gear and moving away from the kerb, “Wave goodbye to Zelena.”

“Bye Zelena!” chorused the children in unison, waving over enthusiastically at the woman on the pavement.

“What’s that about?” said Rumple to Belle as the children started giggling behind them once more.

“Kids will be kids,” said Belle, “Who knows what’s in their heads?”

Rumple frowned but said nothing, his eyes on the road as they drove the short distance from the flat to the school. Bae and Maddie chatted happily in the back seat, making plans for their breaks in the school day and Rumple’s frown lessened at their plans, ever grateful that Bae had found such a dear friend amongst the turmoil of their lives. He spared a glance to the woman beside him, wondering if such a friendship could be found for him in Belle as Bae had found in Maddie. 

His thoughts were cut short as they rounded the final corner outside the school, Belle bringing the car to a halt at the kerb. 

“Alright you terrors, off you go and try and learn something,” she said, “Leroy will pick you both up and take you back to Bae’s flat until we get home from the studio. Make sure you get your homework done Madeleine.”

“Yes Mummy,” said the girl, leaning forward between the front seats and pressing a kiss to her mother’s cheek, “Have a good day. You too, Rumple.”

“Thank you dearie, I shall try,” said Rumple, turning in his seat to face his son, “Make sure you apply yourself just as well when you get home, you have exams in the summer, and be mindful that Maddie and Leroy are your guests until I am home.”

“Yes Papa,” said Bae, “Good luck today.”

“I promise to take good care of him Bae,” said Belle, returning the boy’s smile.

“I know you will,” he said, following Maddie out of the car and around to the boot, the two of them calling out their farewells once they had collected their bags and shut the boot once more.

“Strange feeling isn’t it?” said Belle, as they headed to the gate, “Watching them head into school. In your head they’re still babies but they’re growing more and more independent right before us.”

“Bae has had to care for himself for much of his life,” said Rumple, “After his mother left us, I needed to work and Bae had to grow up too fast. It’s a joy to see him enjoying his youth as he should.”

“I can sympathise,” said Belle, pulling them away from the school and back onto the busy road, “It’s been difficult to find stability for Maddie with the divorce. Seems Bae might have a new mother figure to look to soon though.”

“A mother figure?” said Rumple, frowning as he watched her smile even as her eyes stayed on the road.

“Well, isn’t Zelena your girl?” she said, “You two were looking pretty cosy on the pavement earlier.”

“You think Zelena and me..?” began Rumple, “Oh don’t be absurd. She’s half my age and a woman like that…She’s a friend and my landlady, nothing more.”

“And is that what she thinks?” asked Belle.

“She has never said anything to the contrary,” said Rumple.

“Some girls prefer to be asked,” said Belle, “I think you’re very close to having her think of you as much more than a friend.”

“And I think you have an overactive imagination,” said Rumple, “There’s nothing between Zelena and me.”

“If you say so,” said Belle, stealing a brief glance at him, “I won’t mention it again. Now, any questions I can answer before we get to the studio?”

Rumple laughed though it was strained, “When can I go home?”

“You’re going to be fine,” said Belle, her hand leaving the wheel to briefly settle on his knee before she took it back again, “How about I give you a bit of history about us? That might ease you a bit.”

“You can try,” said Rumple, “I read up about La Maison des Papillons when I came to interview but that’s only the public information.”

Belle smiled, “Indeed it is,” she said, “Well, from the beginning then. The studio was formerly part of Maison de la Croix but it has always been my business. My husband is a brute but his father was an excellent man, kind and generous. Phillippe was his name. He knew things were ill between Gaston and me for a long while and I think he sought to give me something in recompense for his son’s behaviour. He gave me the money to set up the studio and to buy the house. The rest I kept to one side, money for a rainy day when I needed it and boy did I need it. Phillippe died five years ago last July.”

“I’m sorry Belle,” said Rumple, “You sound as though you were very fond of him.”

“I loved him very much, more so even than my own father but that’s another story altogether,” said Belle, “When he died though, any restraint Gaston had previously showed evaporated and I was left with the choice of staying with a man who hated me or striking out into the world alone. The money I’d left aside, I used to pay him off, to buy the small number of shares that tied La Maison des Papillons to the de la Croix name. At that point, he was keen to be rid of me and took my deal but he did not anticipate that people that had become my clients through his books would remain with me. I stole some of his best contracts and that is why he behaves the way he does…well, in part.”

“But the business is rightfully yours,” said Rumple, “He cannot make a claim.”

“Gaston does not believe in the word, cannot,” said Belle, “The truth is though, the clients I have may be grand but they are not loyal. They are demanding and if I do not deliver, they will leave me and I need their custom to stay afloat. We are small but we are good and so far, we have kept them. The only issue is that they work us so hard that I’ve never had the time to bring my designs to the catwalk. I would love to exhibit at London Fashion Week but I never have time not between the studio, Maddie and the divorce. There’s never time.”

“Belle?” said Rumple, feeling a twist in a chest as saw a tear run down her cheek, the woman swiftly brushing it away and forcing a smile.

“We soon give up on our dreams so that our children may pursue theirs, don’t we?” she said, before she shook her head, “Now then, I didn’t intend to make this about me. Right now, we have a large order on for a Christmas ball being held by one of our clients. The theme is mythical beasts and it’s certainly testing our mettle making things both magical and couture but I think we are succeeding. I’d been keen to know your opinion on everything when you see it though.”

Rumple frowned but schooled his features as he tried to force a laugh, “I’m hardly an authority on things magical, dearie.”

“Maybe not,” said Belle, pulling the car to a halt at some traffic lights and turning to face him, “But your designs are unique and refreshing and I would value your opinion. I want you to feel free to always tell me what you’re thinking; fresh eyes always add a new dynamic to the design process.”

“Then I’ll gladly help,” said Rumple, “Tell me more about this ball you’re designing for. It sounds interesting.”

“Well the client is an heiress to a technology fortune, Mallory Stefan. She’s estranged from her husband and I think these extravagant parties are to remind him that he hasn’t got a penny of her fortune,” said Belle, as the lights changed and she set the car in motion once more, “Last year was a white party and I honestly thought I’d lose my sight with all the brightness and crystals. I have some pictures at the office so I’ll show you when we get there.”

“That would be good,” said Rumple, smiling to himself as he felt some of the tension drain from him, Belle’s easy presence reminding him that he was no longer friendless in the world.

xxxx

Rumple felt his stomach twist as he watched the numbers in the lift tick up and up, the movement of the metal box still something he wasn’t used to and that, combined with an ever increasing sense of anxiety made him feel more than a little queasy. His hand tightened around his cane but it was the other that gave him pause, feeling Belle’s small hand curl into his free one.

“Hey, breathe ok,” she said gently, “I know the boss. She’s a bit of a moody mare but I think you’ll like her.”

“What if her employees don’t?” he said, his thumb tracking absently over her knuckles.

Belle smirked, “They’ll just be happy to have a boy on the team,” she said, “You’ll probably be fought over…best not tell Zelena.”

“I thought you weren’t bringing that up again,” said Rumple.

“I will if it has its uses,” she replied, as the lift shuddered to a halt, “And your knuckles are no longer white.”

The doors opened and they stepped out into the familiar entrance to the offices, Ruby looking up from behind her desk with a smile. 

“Morning,” she said brightly, “You got him here then?”

“Did you ever doubt me?” said Belle.

“My Grandmother was running a book,” said Ruby, “How you holding up Mr Gold?”

“Well enough,” he said, returning her smile, “It’s good to see you again.”

“Have there been any calls for me?” said Belle, shrugging out of her coat and hanging it on the rack beside the desk.

“I’ve left all the messages on your desk,” said Ruby, “Nothing urgent though.”

“Then I’ll see Rumple into the studio,” said Belle, “Are you ready?”

Rumple nodded even as part of his mind told him to make for the lift once more, Ruby’s smile giving him a glimmer of confidence though as he followed Belle through a door to the right of Ruby’s desk that had remained closed when he had been there for his disastrous interview. He smiled at the sight at the corridor he followed Belle into, the walls lined with glass cases and mannequins wearing all manner of clothing. He wanted to pause and examine each one, the fashions so different to anything he had seen in his world but Belle kept a pace to the door at the far end and he followed obediently, his cane sounding on the polished floor in an offbeat to Belle’s heels.

They reached the door and Belle shot him a reassuring smile before she opened it, the sound of machinery the first thing that greeted them over the radio chattering away. 

“Ok ladies, tools down for a minute,” called a voice over the din, the redhead responsibly for it abandoning her own workstation and heading towards them.

“Rumple, can I introduce Ariel Lea, she’s my floor manager,” said Belle, “Any issues, questions or concerns, she’s your girl. Ariel, this is Rumple Gold.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” said Ariel, taking his hand and shaking it firmly, “It’s nice to put a face to the name at last.”

“Nice to meet you,” said Rumple, trying not to shrink back as the remaining women headed over to them.

Ariel stepped back enough to direct his attention to each of her co-workers as she checked off there names, “This is Ella and Gwen,” she said, indicating a small blonde woman who stood next to a far taller, black haired one, “Meg is our pattern queen and I believe you already know Rory.”

Rumple’s smile grew warmer as he regarded the woman he had spent a happy hour in conversation with several weeks before, “It’s wonderful to see you again Aurora,” he said.

“Told you you’d make it,” said the girl, “It’s great to have you with us.”

“I want you to treat him well ladies,” said Belle, “He’s here to learn but I want you to learn from him too. Who’s on finishing this week?”

“I am,” said Ella, tucking a strand of blonde back behind her ear.

“Then you and Rumple get to spend today in each other’s company,” said Belle, “Take care of him for me.”

Ella nodded, “I will.”

“Well then, time for me to leave you all too it,” said Belle, before she turned her attention to Rumple alone, “I will be in my office if you need me and my door is open.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” said Rumple with more confidence than he felt.

“Then I’ll see you at lunch,” said Belle, lingering a moment before she headed to the door, “See you all this afternoon.”

Calls of farewell followed her as she headed back into the corridor and Rumple felt dread take him once more as the door shut behind her. He swallowed it down though, determined to make a go of the opportunity provided to him, and turned back to the welcoming faces of his new colleagues.

“If you’re ready Rumple,” said Ariel, “We’ll get you settled in.”

He nodded, forcing the tremor from his voice, “Lead the way,” he said, following her into the busy workroom.

xxxx

Belle ran a weary hand over her forehead before she rubbed her eyes, the numbers on the screen blurring before her. Numbers that refused to add up regardless of what she did. She got to her feet, walking away from her desk and heading to the large worktable that was covered in designs and pattern pieces. She pushed aside several commission pieces she had been working on, drawing from beneath it a book filled with her best work. 

She drew her fingers over one design, trying to envision it brought to life beyond the page but she knew it would be another year where such a dream went unrealised. With the Christmas commissions and those for her clients to wear at London Fashion Week she hoped to break even at the end of the financial year but it would be tight. 

She was pulled from her dark thoughts as a knock sounded on her door, the person beyond opening it at her call.

“Do you have a minute Belle?” said Ariel, stepping into the room, a bundle of material beneath her arm.

“Of course,” she replied, “Is everything alright?”

“I’d say so,” said Ariel, heading over to her, “But fess up woman where did you find that man?”

“Rumple?” said Belle, “You know where I found him. Why?”

“Because he’s a bloody miracle, that’s why,” said Ariel, “You truly expect me to believe that that man is an amateur. Be serious Belle.”

“As far as I am aware he is an amateur and there is no record of him online,” said Belle, “He’s an amateur Ariel, albeit a talented one.”

“Talented doesn’t even cover it,” said the redhead, “I sat him with Ella and she showed him the hand finishing we needed to do on the servers’ outfits for Mallory’s party. He picked it up in minutes and the rate of his work is beyond anything. He has done three already.”

Belle’s eyes widened, moving to the clock and then back to her studio manager, “It’s not even lunchtime. Ella does three in a day.”

“And she’s quick,” said Ariel, “But Rumple is quicker and his work is excellent. I checked it myself. The finish was perfect.”

Belle smiled, “Hopefully he’ll keep up the pace,” she said, “Make sure he doesn’t get bored.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” said Ariel, “He’s full of questions but that’s not all he’s done this morning. You need to have a word with your supplier.”

“Why?” said Belle as Ariel set the bundle of material she had been carrying down on her desk with little ceremony, “Ariel have a care, that’s percale.”

“No it’s not,” she replied, “But it took Rumple, the amateur, to pick it up.”

“How do you mean?” said Belle, picking up the smooth cotton and holding it up to the light.

“It’s one-fifty count cotton,” said Ariel, “Percale is one-eighty. If you’ve been sold this as percale and you’ve paid the price for it then you’ve been overcharged. I’ve checked the count myself and Rumple’s right. It’s one-fifty Belle, he noticed in moments.”

Belle tore the corner of the material; exposing the fibres and bringing it close enough for her to appraise it. She carried it over to her workbench, measuring it against a ruler screwed to the desk and frowning as Ariel’s words were proven true before her eyes.

“I pay a premium for this,” said Belle, “I assessed the first batch and it was percale but they…I have some phone calls to make. I imagine the rest of the stock is the same. Have we used much?”

“Not yet thankfully,” said Ariel, “They need to refund you in full for this. Thank God you brought Rum in today.”

“He may just have saved me a small fortune,” said Belle, “I have to make that call. Can you ask him to come up but give me about fifteen minutes, last time he was in here I was in a bad mood on the phone and I don’t want him having to witness that again.”

Ariel frowned, “You really care about this man? Don’t you?” she said, “I thought he was just some dad from Maddie’s school.”

“He is but he’s different,” said Belle, “It’s like he’s not part of things. He’s an old soul and I feel this need to help him. He’s been very good to Maddie.”

“Just don’t get your heart broken again ok?” said Ariel heading to the door.

“Gaston de la Croix never had my heart to break it,” said Belle, “Don’t worry about me. Rumple’s a dear friend but nothing more, I promise.”

“I’ll remember you said that,” said Ariel, “I’ll send him up in fifteen.”

By the time Belle heard the tentative tap on the door of her office she was already looking at several significant deposits in the formerly sparse looking bank account, the suppliers swift to refund the money Belle had spent when they had realised their error. She had allowed them to make the claim that it was an oversight that had resulted in the poorer quality fabric but she was already searching for new warehouses to buy from, unwilling to risk being cheated again. 

“Come in,” she called, smiling as Rumple pushed open the door and stepped inside.

“You wanted to see me?” he said, allowing the door to close behind him but not moving any further into the room and Belle could sense his nerves even with the distance between them, “I hope I didn’t overstep the mark in pointing out the error in the material to Ariel. I only realised as I was reading it in a book a few nights ago.”

“You are more than welcome to point out any error like that,” said Belle, abandoning her chair and crossing the room to him, “Rumple, thank you. You’ve saved us from making a very costly mistake.”

He smiled as she took his work rough hand, drawing him further into her room, “You said in the car that a fresh pair of eyes would help,” he said, “You have a wonderful studio here Belle, I feel very privileged to be able to work here if only for a while.”

Belle groaned, “Oh if I had a job I would hire you on the spot,” she said, “But the best I can do right now is lunch, my treat, and then I was wondering if you and Bae would like to come to our house on Sunday for dinner?”

Rumple nodded, “That would be wonderful, if you sure it won’t be too much trouble.”

“Not too much trouble at all,” said Belle, “It’s the least I can do.”

“Then I accept, on both counts,” said Rumple.

“Good,” said Belle, keeping hold of his hand as they headed to her workbench, “Now then, I promised to show you some designs. Does a working lunch suit you?”

“Suits me just fine,” said Rumple, “What are you working on?”

“A little of everything,” said Belle, drawing out a book filled with drawings, “But I was hoping you’d help me with Mallory’s gown for the Christmas ball.”

Rumple smiled at the drawing she opened up to him, “I’m more than happy to,” he said, both of them turning to the work before them. 

xxxx

Rumple tightened his grip on his cane as the houses rushed passed outside the window of the cab. He had been more than happy to catch a bus but Belle had insisted on sending a taxi for him and Bae to bring them to her house for dinner, her assistant, Leroy always taking Sundays off from his duties. Bae was all but pressed to the glass, the occasional awed gasp coming from him as the houses grew grander and their driveways longer. 

Rumple fiddled with the frayed edge on the collar of his shirt, cursing the fact that little of what he owned was suitable to be worn in public but he was required to nonetheless. Finally, the cab pulled up outside a large, iron gate. A low buzz echoed through the glass of the windows before the gate swung open of its own accord. 

“Oh my God!” exclaimed Baelfire, turning to his father before returning his attention to the window and the house being revealed before them, “Maddie never said it looked like that.”

“That’s not a house Bae, that’s a palace,” said Rumple, the building before him almost as large as Henry Mill’s church, the red bricks stark against the sunset, “We don’t belong in a place like this.”

“Why not?” said Bae, turning to him with a frown, “Our friends are here. There’s Mads. Hey Maddie!”

The girl waved from the porch steps even if she hadn’t heard Bae’s call through the window of the car, her mother stood beside her as the taxi drew to a halt beside the white columns that framed them. Bae was out of the car in moments, excitement bubbling over as he bounded over to his friend, Maddie dragging him into the house before Rumple had even reached for his own door handle.

“…Thank you,” came Belle’s voice through the open window as she addressed the cabbie, “Keep the change.”

Rumple’s boots crunched noisily on the gravel drive as he closed the car door behind him, the cab driver moving off as Belle moved to his side.

“Hello,” she said, taking his arm, “And welcome.”

“Thank you Belle,” said Rumple, his cane marking a rhythm as they headed towards the stairs, “Or should that be Your Highness? You mentioned a house in your invitation, not a castle.”

Belle smiled, “It’s not so grand,” she said.

Rumple gave her an arch look, “In comparison to my tumbledown old flat?”

“A house is just bricks and mortar,” said Belle, leading him up the steps, “A home is much more and I hope you like ours.”

“I’m sure we will,” said Rumple, stepping into the elegant entranceway that branched off into various rooms but it was the brightly lit staircase that dominated the room, the width of it alone the same as his entire front room.

He tried not to let the awe show on his face and was grateful when Bae and Maddie barrelled back into the hallway, the boy clearly nowhere near as awed by his surroundings as his father was.

“Papa, this place is awesome,” he said, “Maddie has a room just for watching television in and the television is as big as the wall in my room and she has a computer linked up to it. Can I play on it with her for a while?”

“Well that’s up to Belle,” said Rumple, “We are here on a dinner invitation.”

“Of course you can play,” said Belle, “Dinner will be about another half hour and I will call you when it’s ready.”

“Another half an hour of you burning stuff,” giggled Maddie, “Hope you guys ate before you came.”

“Maddie,” said Belle, with a blush, “While I’ll admit I’m not the best cook, I’m not dreadful.”

Maddie snorted before she grabbed her friend’s hand once more, “Come on Bae,” she said, “Let’s have some fun before my mother poisons you both.”

They were out of the room as quickly as they arrived and Rumple risked a glance at the woman beside him, seeing the poorly masked embarrassment on her face.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” he said, glad when he saw her lips curl up into a small smile, “Come now, show me more of this palace of yours.”

“Right this way,” said Belle, “Seeing as it may be the site of my downfall, we can start in the kitchen.”

It was several hours later when Rumple sat beside Belle on the large sofa, a glass of wine in his hand as he watched his son and Maddie play happily at the game they controlled with the black boxes in their hand. Some epic battle playing out on the large screen before them. The coffee table before them was littered with pizza boxes and empty plates, evidence enough of Maddie’s predictions regarding dinner. 

The burned joint of meat and rock hard potatoes Belle had drawn from the oven had been a great leveller for them all and Rumple had finally felt at ease in the great house when he had been given the chance to laugh at his friend. The subsequent delivery of pizza had led to a merry party in the large room, the children making the most of it in their high spirits whilst Rumple and Belle happily watched from the sidelines.

“I’m sorry dinner wasn’t quite as promised,” said Belle, capturing Rumple’s attention once more.

“Was it not?” he replied, “I was invited to dinner with a friend. That invite has been fulfilled. Next time I’ll be the one to cook though.”

“I’ll be more than happy to take you up on that offer,” said Belle, raising her glass to his, “To many-a night and many-a meal in friendship.”

“To friendship,” said Rumple, touching the rim of his glass to hers as they returned to watching their children at play.

**Author's Note:**

> I will hopefully have the next chapter up in a day or two. Thanks for reading. Nova x


End file.
